S'il ne reste aucun frisson, l'horreur reviendra
by LindWurm
Summary: Cette histoire, commencée il y a déjà un bon moment, n'est qu'une suite du livre 6 avec Drago et Hermione en tant que personnages principaux. J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Merci à J.K.ROWLING d'avoir créé des personnages aussi merveilleux et d'ainsi nous permettre d'enfanter nos propres rêves…

Cette fanfiction sera ma suite personnelle du Tome 6 (Harry Potter et le prince de Sang mêlé). J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Prologue**

**1**

Cela faisait environ un mois que Poudlard était assiégé. Depuis que le Seigneur des ténèbres avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, il avait réussi à réunir tous ses Mangemorts, ainsi que des centaines de créatures plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres. Et tandis qu'une bonne partie était occupée à dévaster tout l'Angleterre, une autre tenait le siège de l'école de magie. Ceux qui s'assuraient de la destruction du pays s'en prenaient autant aux familles de sorciers qui ne vénéraient pas Voldemort qu'aux moldus. Des centaines de familles avaient été décimées et ce pays, qui fut un jour verdoyant et paisible, n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine. Toutes les personnes qui refusaient de laisser le lord s'emparer de tout ce qu'ils possédaient avaient rejoint l'ordre du phénix. Même si le nombre de résistants était à présent devenu conséquent, ils n'étaient pas aussi nombreux que l'armée sanguinaire de celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom et avaient quitté le pays pour la Roumanie afin de s'organiser pour la riposte. La guerre avait déjà débuté mais atteindrait bientôt son paroxysme. Le champ de protection de Poudlard était encore assez puissant pour empêcher les partisans de Voldemort de pénétrer dans le château mais pour combien de temps encore ? Les professeurs assuraient la survie des élèves présents, qui étaient encore nombreux dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Après que quelques enfants de Mangemorts aient réussi à s'enfuir, ils avaient resserré la surveillance de ceux qui restaient, afin d'assurer la protection des autres. Mais les bagarres restaient fréquentes et l'infirmerie était constamment emplie d'élèves blessés.

Le désespoir commençait à se faire sentir. Les enseignants ne savaient plus où donner de la tête pour stopper les combats qui devenaient quotidiens. Il fallait trouver une solution plus que rapidement où ça tournerait bien vite au massacre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Merci à J.K.ROWLING d'avoir créé des personnages aussi merveilleux et d'ainsi nous permettre d'enfanter nos propres rêves…

**2**

Hermione marchait le plus silencieusement possible dans le couloir sombre. Il devait être plus de minuit à présent et tenter d'être le moins bruyante possible la ralentissait considérablement. Elle était préfète en chef et effectuait sa ronde journalière. Elle n'aurait jamais dû la faire seule, surtout après les attaques régulières dont les élèves se promenant seuls dans les couloirs du château étaient victimes, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver son homologue masculin qui n'était autre que Drago Malefoy, celui qu'elle considérait jadis comme la personne la plus méprisable de cette terre. Mais elle avait appris à revoir son jugement. Même si le jeune homme était toujours aussi détestable qu'avant, elle devait bien admettre qu'il avait quelque peu changé. Il ne rodait plus avec les Serpentards, et même si il continuait à l'insulter à cœur joie, il n'en faisait pas plus. Malgré tout, elle continuait à le soupçonner d'être un partisan de Vous savez qui. Et devoir effectuer ses rondes avec lui n'étaient pas une partie de plaisir pour la jeune Griffondor qui refusait obstinément de marcher devant lui, de peur de devoir subir un sort impardonnable, mais la directrice avait été claire sur ce point : aucun des deux ne devait effectuer de ronde seuls. Elle paraissait lui accorder plus de confiance qu'Hermione.

Elle continua sa surveillance, rasant les murs et retenant son souffle à chaque pas. Elle s'efforçait de contrôler sa peur. Elle avait décidé, avec celui qu'elle appelait encore la fouine, de modifier leurs heures de ronde d'un jour à l'autre afin de ne pas tomber dans une embuscade. Et ce soir, le silence de plomb l'oppressait, comme si un incommensurable danger l'attendait à chaque angle de couloir.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit, comme une plainte. Elle se figea et tendit l'oreille. Des bruissements se faisaient entendre, des râles, des cris étouffés… Elle réalisa qu'une personne était victime d'une attaque. Incapable de bouger, elle tremblait de terreur. Lorsqu'un bruit mat suivit d'un cri la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Elle s'approcha doucement de l'endroit d'où semblait provenir les bruits. Arrivée au coin du passage, elle regarda discrètement ce qui se passait. Elle retient un cri, horrifiée. Quatre jeunes gens maintenaient quelqu'un au sol, dont elle ne pouvait voir le visage. La personne gémissait. Deux des élèves lui plaquaient le dos au sol, en lui maintenant les membres, tandis qu'une autre paraissait lui graver quelque chose sur le bras à l'aide d'une fine lame, tandis que la quatrième tournait en rond autour de cette scène morbide, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour frapper la victime. Hermione s'approcha lentement, comme au ralentit, puis murmura quelques mots. Et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Aucun des bourreaux ne bougeait plus.

Heureusement que je maitrise les sorts informulés, pensa-t-elle en se précipitant sur la personne à terre, et contournant les tortionnaires stupéfixés.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle reconnut Malefoy, le visage en sang : son arcade était fendue, sa lèvre saignait abondamment d'une vilaine plaie, ses yeux étaient entourés de larges cercles bleuâtres, et la blessure de son bras prenait une affreuse teinte noire. Il était inconscient.

Elle l'attrapa sous les aisselles, ce qui arracha une plainte au jeune homme.

- désolée mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, chuchota-t-elle.

Après de gros efforts qui lui valurent des sueurs froides, elle réussit à la porter tant bien que mal, de toute la force que ses bras si fins lui permettaient, à le ramener dans leur salle commune. En effet, malgré tous les problèmes actuels, ils partageaient tout de même un appartement afin qu'ils puissent souffler de temps à autres, étant donné la lourde charge qui leur était incombée en tant que préfet. Elle l'installa sur le canapé devant le feu de cheminée. Elle couru jusqu'à la salle de bain ou elle savait qu'elle pourrait trouver quelques potions pour tenter de soulager les souffrances du jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle revint, il reprenait lentement conscience. Il ouvrit les yeux à son approche et son air terrifié laissa place à de l'indifférence mêlée de soulagement. Soudain, il eut un haut le cœur et vomi sur le magnifique tapis persan qui ornait le sol. Après quelques hoquets, il se calma et se rallongea, les traits crispés par la douleur. Hermione se précipita auprès de lui, nettoya le tapis d'un « recuro » et s'agenouilla au sol, près de sa tête. Elle lui demanda, son visage hanté par l'inquiétude : « comment te sens-tu ? ». Elle était au bord des larmes. Le jeune Serpentard le remarqua et fut surpris par la détresse qui émanait de sa voix. Trop épuisé pour lui lancer une remarque cinglante, il réussi à marmonner :

- je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien Granger.

Elle esquissa un sourire, ses yeux remplis de larmes et se redressa. Elle attrapa un morceau de tissus, qu'elle avait au préalable déchiré dans un de ses tee-shirts, et après l'avoir humidifié, commença à nettoyer, avec la douceur d'une mère, le visage tuméfié du jeune homme. Il frissonnait, chaque fois qu'elle effleurait une blessure. Après avoir enlevé de son visage tout le sang, qui imbibait à présent l'étoffe, elle appliqua des onguents sur les plaies et les bosses qu'il avait récoltées. Elle avait remarqué que dès qu'il esquissait un mouvement, il tressaillait. Elle en avait donc déduit qu'il avait des blessures plus sérieuses encore. Le plus dur était à venir. Elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras et entreprit de lui enlever le plus délicatement possible son tee-shirt, et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle se crispait à chaque gémissement du jeune garçon. Elle réussit enfin à lui retirer ses vêtements, il était à présent en caleçon sur le canapé taché de sang de leur salle commune.

L'observant rapidement, elle décela 3 côtes fêlées. Son ambition de devenir médicomage lui était à présent très utile, car elle avait déjà lu énormément de choses sur le sujet, surtout concernant les différents remèdes correspondant à tous les types de blessures existantes. Fouillant parmi tous les remèdes qu'elle avait ramené, elle trouva une variante de potion de pouss'os qui devrait normalement réparer ces fractures.

Enfin, elle s'occupa de son bras. Le sang commençait à coaguler et à former une croûte épaisse et brune. Elle frotta très légèrement la blessure pour la nettoyer et en voir la profondeur et elle eut un mouvement de recul en réalisa que les quatre élèves qui avaient torturé Drago étaient en train de graver au couteau la marque des Mangemorts dans son bras. Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise lorsque qu'elle comprit qu'il n'avait jamais porté la marque.

Elle désinfecta la plaie, mis un bandage par-dessus et examina Drago qui la regardait de ses yeux gonflés par les coups qu'il avait pris. Elle fut incapable de comprendre ce que signifiait ce regard, mais elle n'y lisait aucune agressivité et en fut rassurée.

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit apparaitre une tasse remplie d'un liquide ambrée et fumant qu'elle apporta à Malefoy. Lorsqu'il tenta de se relever, il poussa un cri. Elle lui fit alors signe de s'accrocher à elle, ce qu'il fit et qui lui permis de s'assoir à demi, afin d'avaler le mélange sucré et apaisant.

Lorsqu'il l'eut avalé, il se rallongea, sentant bien qu'il était incapable de se déplacer. Hermione lui apporta une couverture à elle, le couvrit, et le regarda s'endormir.

Puis elle quitta la pièce, non sans avoir verrouillé la porte avec un sort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Merci à J.K.ROWLING d'avoir créé des personnages aussi merveilleux et d'ainsi nous permettre d'enfanter nos propres rêves…

Donnez moi votre avis svp lol merci d'avance. et bisous à ceux qui me lisent.

**3**

Hermione se faufila le plus silencieusement possible hors de sa salle commune, atteignit le couloir et trotta, la peur au ventre, jusqu'à la belle porte en bois massif gravé qui permettait d'accéder au bureau de la directrice. Elle remercia mentalement Merlin de n'avoir mis personne sur sa route. Elle murmura le mot de passe (« porridge ») qui n'était autre qu'un rappel des origines écossaises du professeur. La lourde porte pivota sur ses gonds en grinçant. La jeune fille monta les marches quatre à quatre. Lorsqu'elle se heurta à la porte du bureau, elle tambourina violemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit quelques mouvements de l'autre côté…

* * *

Minerva MacGonnagall se balançait doucement sur son rocking-chair, plongée dans ses pensées, fixant les flammes qui dansaient vivement dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle était inquiète, commençant à se demander si elle réussirait à surmonter toutes les épreuves à venir, si Dumbledore avait eu raison de la désigner comme successeur. Elle avait peur de ne pas mener à bien sa mission et de ne pas pouvoir sauver ces élèves innocents d'une bataille qui n'était pas de leur âge et qu'ils ne méritaient pas d'affronter.

- Pauvres enfants…, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Minerva, ne doutez pas de vous.

Elle sursauta.

- Albus ! vous m'avez fait peur !

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que le défunt directeur l'observait depuis son tableau.

- Oui, je doute Albus, constamment. La situation va vite devenir incontrôlable.

- Mais vous avez les épaules pour affronter cette situation. Ne doutez pas. Quels qu'ils soient, j'approuverai vos choix et je vous soutiendrai.

- Vous nous manquez monsieur le directeur, ajouta MacGonnagall solennellement.

- Je reviendrai rapidement, je retourne auprès de l'ordre du phénix voir ce qu'il en est de l'avancée de notre armée.

- Très bien.

Et Dumbledore disparu, sans doute pour réapparaitre dans un autre tableau, on ne sait où…

Elle entendit alors une course précipitée dans l'escalier qui menait à son bureau ; elle s'empara de sa baguette tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre sensiblement plus vite.

* * *

BAM BAM BAM. La porte trembla sur ses gonds lorsqu'Hermione se mit à tambouriner violemment contre le battant. Elle s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit. Elle commença à trembler, paniquée à l'idée de devoir affronter seule cette situation. Elle entendit un léger bruissement à l'intérieur et recommença à malmener la porte. Elle chuchota contre la serrure :

« Professeur, professeur, c'est Hermione Granger. Je dois vous parler de toute urgence »

Le visage pâle et inquiet du professeur apparut enfin dans l'embrasure :

« Melle Granger, que faites-v… » et elle stoppa net en voyant dans quel état se trouvait la jeune fille. La connaissant bien pour son esprit réfléchi, elle sentit qu'un évènement grave s'était produit. Elle s'écarta pour lui laisser libre le passage mais Hermione n'avança pas.

« Professeur, je vous en prie, il faut absolument que vous veniez dans la chambre des préfets »

Le professeur suivit la jeune fille, non sans avoir fermé à double tour le bureau du directeur par un sort inviolable.

L'enseignante et la jeune fille rasaient toutes deux instinctivement les murs et retenaient leur souffle à chaque grincement qui émanait de la vieille bâtisse.

Soudain, elles entendirent un bruit de course et des chuchotements qui se dirigeaient droit sur elles. Les pas ralentirent mais Hermione eut tout juste le temps de tirer son professeur par le bras afin de les dissimuler à l'ombre d'une immense cheminée de pierre. Elles virent alors passer quatre jeunes hommes à la mine patibulaire : Crabbe, Goyle, et deux autres élèves de 7è année de la maison des Serpentards : un grand brun aux yeux très noirs qu'Hermione pensait s'appeler Justin Worminter et un petit roux du nom de Basile Mindall. Hermione frissonna violemment en reconnaissant les 4 agresseurs de Malefoy, le sortilège de pétrification s'était dissipé. Elle remarqua que Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Drago, ne faisait pas parti du groupe. Les deux femmes, recroquevillées l'une contre l'autre entendirent les paroles étouffées des jeunes gens :

- Ce sale petit traite a disparu. Si je chope l'enfoiré qui nous a stupéfixé, je le crève.

C'était le grand brun qui parlait, il avait l'air de diriger ses camarades. Hermione se mit à trembler.

- Il ne pourra pas nous échapper bien longtemps. De toute façon, je dois informer Lucius de l'avancée des négociations. Je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera les évènements de ce soir et on doit s'attendre à des retombées. Ceci dit, nous sommes proches du but.

Les 4 garçons s'étaient arrêtés juste après la cheminée derrière laquelle Hermione et Minerva McGonnagall s'étaient cachées. Elles se tenaient immobiles et ne perdaient pas une miette de la conversation.

- Dès que je retrouve ce petit merdeux, je lui en ferai tellement baver que soit il acceptera la marque, soit il me demandera de l'achever, ce que je prendrai plaisir à faire.

Le rouquin intervint soudain :

- Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas faire ça. Seul son père peut s'en charger, et je pense que nous devrions redoubler de vigilance. Nous nous sommes fait surprendre ce soir et cela ne doit pas se reproduire. Nous ne savons même pas qui nous a interrompus. La seule chose dont nous pouvons être surs, c'est que c'était forcément un élève, et quelqu'un dont nous n'avons pas grand-chose à craindre pour nous stupéfixer aussi lâchement par derrière. Mais nous devons nous méfier : les professeurs ont l'œil sur nous connaissant la réputation de nos parents alors si celui qui nous a vus ce soir décide de moufter, ce sera sa parole contre la notre et on risque de perdre.

- Nous allons retrouver celui qui s'est mis en travers de notre chemin. Pour que le sort ait été aussi efficace sur 4 personne, il a fallu que ce soit quelqu'un de vraiment doué, et ça restreint les recherches. De toute façon, nous verrons ça demain soir. Rendez-vous à la même heure. Et silence.

Les serpentards s'éloignèrent silencieusement et disparurent dans l'ombre. Les deux femmes sortirent de leur cachette, ankylosées par l'attente et se dirigèrent sans bruit vers les dortoirs des préfets.


	4. Chapter 4

MalefoyHeartless : merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir et ça m'encourage. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que le début du suspense. Je t'embrasse.

* * *

**4**

Hermione ouvrit la porte et elles s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur de la salle commune des préfets. Le professeur McGonnagall étouffa un cri lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage boursoufflé de Drago Malefoy, endormi sur le sofa.

Après avoir verrouillé le portrait à l'aide d'un sort, l'élève emmena son enseignante dans sa chambre.

- Que s'est-il passé Miss Granger ?

- Installez vous professeur, voulez vous une tasse de thé ?

- Volontiers. Dites moi tout mon petit.

Hermione fit apparaitre deux tasses ainsi qu'une belle théière en porcelaine d'où s'échappait un odorant parfum. Elle servit le thé et commença son récit :

- Comme vous le savez professeur, tous les soirs, nous devions effectuer une ronde Malefoy et moi. Ne le trouvant pas, j'ai décidé d'y aller seule. Et en marchant dans les couloirs, j'ai entendu des gémissements et je l'ai trouvé allongé sur le sol, entouré des quatre Serpentards que vous avez vu tout à l'heure. Deux d'entre eux le maintenaient tandis qu'un troisième gravait au couteau la marque des Mangemorts sur son bras. Le quatrième faisait le guet et le frappait de temps à autre. Je les ai donc stupefixés tous les quatre et ai ramené Malefoy ici pour le soigner. Et ensuite je suis venue vous avertir.

- Vous dites qu'ils lui gravaient la marque maudite sur le bras ?? Monsieur Malefoy ne serait donc pas un Mangemort ? fit Minerva, songeuse, en avalant une gorgée de thé.

- Vous les avez entendus tout à l'heure professeur. Apparemment, il serait considéré comme un traitre chez les Mangemorts. J'ai toujours cru qu'il était un des leurs mais il faut croire que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Il va falloir le sortir de ce mauvais pas, mais comment ? Le problème est qu'il ne faut pas attirer l'attention sur vous Miss Granger. Vous courrez à présent un grave danger : peu d'élèves sont capable de stupéfixer quatre personnes avec un seul sort. Ils feront bien vite le rapprochement avec vous. Donc nous allons devoir trouver rapidement une solution, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

- Mais professeur, nous risquons déjà tous notre vie à présent.

- Cela va peut être vous sembler cruel mais je préfère que vous risquiez votre vie lors du combat final plutôt que dans l'enceinte de cette école dans laquelle vous étiez censés être tous en sécurité et ce n'est même plus le cas.

- Je comprends.

- Allez donc vous coucher à présent. Nous reparlerons de tout ça demain matin et tacherons de trouver une issue. Avant toute chose, j'aimerai examiner Monsieur Malefoy.

Elles redescendirent vers leur salle commune. McGonnagall observa le bras du jeune homme, ainsi que ses contusions, prononça quelques formules afin de soulager ses souffrances et accélérer le processus le processus de cicatrisation, puis retourna à ses appartements après s'être métamorphosée en chat, effrayée elle aussi, à l'idée de croiser des Serpentards partisans du mal.

* * *

Hermione s'installa sur le canapé en face de celui sur lequel dormait le Serpentard. Elle l'observa quelques instants. Son sommeil était agité, il marmonnait, se retournait, elle vit même une larme rouler sur sa joue. Attendrie, elle passa une main délicate dans ses cheveux, caressa son front qu'elle trouva chaud. Inquiète, elle ne parvenait pas à aller se coucher. Les évènements repassaient dans sa tête comme un vieux film, les images se bousculaient.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, s'installa du mieux qu'elle put sur le rebord et alluma une cigarette. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté et elle remercia secrètement Merlin d'avoir toujours conservé un vieux paquet. La fumée passant dans ses poumons l'apaisa légèrement mais ses mains tremblaient toujours. Elle regarda pensivement le ciel.

Finalement, elle se leva pour aller chercher une couverture et s'étendit dans la salle commune avec Drago. Elle le regarda longuement, simplement éclairé par la lueur des flammes dansant dans l'âtre, et s'endormit enfin d'un sommeil lourd mais troublé, le cœur et l'esprit rongés par les doutes et l'angoisse.

* * *

Elle se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit sans savoir pourquoi. Une boule lui étreignait la poitrine. Elle n'osait pas bouger, la respiration haletante. Puis elle entendit un bruit, sans savoir d'où il parvenait. Son intuition ne l'avait donc pas trompée, il se passait quelque chose dans la pièce. Et son appréhension s'intensifia lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir si elle avait jeté un sort au tableau lorsque McGonnagall l'avait quittée.

Le bruit se répéta. Une sorte de froissement presque inaudible qui venait de l'entrée de la pièce, sur la droite du tableau d'accès à la salle commune. Malheureusement, elle s'était couché tête vers cet endroit et étant sur le dos, elle ne pouvait simplement soulever sa tête pour regarder. Il fallait qu'elle se tourne sur le ventre. Elle retenait sa respiration de peur de se trahir car blottie sous la couverture, son petit visage seul en dépassait, et dissimulée par l'accoudoir, elle était invisible. Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers Drago. Lui aussi était invisible, elle avait pris soin de le couvrir lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Puis elle entendit les marches de l'escalier menant à la chambre du jeune homme craquer. L'intrus montait. Elle se retourna le plus doucement qu'elle pu. Le feu s'était éteint durant la nuit et ses yeux eurent du mal à s'habituer à l'obscurité environnante. Lorsqu'elle pu discerner les contours de la pièce, elle se redressa légèrement. Ils étaient seuls.

Un autre craquement. Elle sursauta et glissa furtivement du canapé. Allongée ainsi au sol, elle rampa jusqu'à Drago et mit sa main sur sa bouche. Réveillé brutalement, il tenta de se débattre et elle le maintint en chuchotant à son oreille :

- Chut ! c'est moi. Ne fais pas un bruit. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Il acquiesça doucement et elle retira sa main.

- Tu peux bouger ?

- Oui

- Suis-moi...


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je suis ravie que le début vous plaise en espérant que ça dure. Désolée pour le fait que mes chapitres soient courts mais c'est que le début et ça fait durer le suspense . Bisous à tous.

* * *

Rappel :

Un autre craquement. Elle sursauta et glissa furtivement du canapé. Allongée ainsi au sol, elle rampa jusqu'à Drago et mit sa main sur sa bouche. Réveillé brutalement, il tenta de se débattre et elle le maintint en chuchotant à son oreille :

- Chut ! c'est moi. Ne fais pas un bruit. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

- Il acquiesça doucement et elle retira sa main.

- Tu peux bouger ?

- Oui

- Suis-moi

* * *

Drago s'extirpa douloureusement du canapé en étouffant un gémissement. Il se retrouva au sol, aux coté de la Griffondor, tous les deux retenant leur respiration pour mieux entendre les éventuels signe d'une présence suspecte. Ne décelant aucun bruit, ils commencèrent à ramper dans la pénombre, Hermione ouvrant la marche. Elle voulait sortir de la pièce en passant par le tableau. Mais à mi-chemin, tous les deux à découvert à présent, elle stoppa net et se raidit. Son homologue le sentit et s'arrêta. Elle chuchota :

- Ecoute, j'entends des voix.

En effet, des murmures provenaient de derrière le tableau. Apparemment, l'intrus avait laissé quelqu'un garder l'entrée de la salle commune des deux préfets en chef.

- Merde ! jura-t-elle.

- Il faut absolument qu'on trouve un endroit ou se cacher.

- Vite ! derrière les rideaux.

Cachette classique mais efficace, les lourds rideaux de velours pourpres et argentés étaient une retraite momentanée idéale. Entendant des pas dans l'escalier, ils se levèrent comme un seul homme et se précipitèrent le plus silencieusement possible derrière les épaisses tentures si larges qu'elles auraient pu aisément accueillir 4 personnes.

* * *

Soudain, la lumière envahit la pièce. Ils se tenaient le plus immobile possible pour ne pas se faire repérer. Le moindre mouvement pouvait trahir leur présence. Hermione se sentait étrangement troublée à la sensation du jeune homme tout contre elle, sentant sa respiration sur sa nuque. Elle se reprit, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de divaguer, la situation était critique.

Ils entendirent le tableau pivoter puis une voix presque inaudible :

- Allez y, rentrez, il n'est pas ici.

Drago frissonna en reconnaissant la voix de l'un des ses agresseurs. Comment avaient-ils pu rentrer ? Ils n'étaient pas censés connaitre le mot de passe.

Hermione l'observa un instant et fut choquée par l'effroi qui émanait de son regard acier. Si le jeune homme arrogant et sur de lui qu'elle connaissait pouvait ressentir une telle terreur, elle n'imaginait même pas ce qu'ils seraient capable de leur faire si ils découvraient leur cachette rudimentaire.

- Bon, il va falloir que l'on règle ce problème rapidement. Notre boulette de ce soir risque de nous couter cher. Pour l'instant, il n'est pas là, probablement en train de pleurer dans les jupons d'un professeur.

C'était le grand brun portant le nom de Justin Worminter qui parlait. Il semblait être le chef de la bande.

Drago sentit ses mâchoires se crisper et fut tenter de se jeter sur eux. Mais il ne bougea pas : ils n'étaient que 2, et il n'était même pas sur de pouvoir compter sur la jeune fille qui le considérait comme un déchet, alors qu'eux étaient 4, et faisant partie de la même maison, il connaissait leur savoir faire dans le domaine de la magie, et plus précisément de la magie noire.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se mettre à sa recherche : dans 2 heures tout au plus, le soleil se lève. Je propose que nous réfléchissions à qui a pu nous stupéfixer ce soir.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se crisper. Drago fut surpris qu'elle ait pu les immobiliser tous les 4.

- Déjà nous savons une chose : c'est un élève, intervint le petit rouquin.

- Ce n'était pas bien difficile de s'en douter. Qui a suffisamment de capacités pour pouvoir stupéfixer 4 personnes avec un seul sort ?

- Mandy Clifford ?

- Non, elle est à Poufsouffle. Pas du genre à s'impliquer. Ils sont trop pleutres. Elle se serait enfuie.

- Roger Borland ?

- Non, son frère est un Mangemort et il a l'air bien décidé à suivre sa voie, même si ses parents essayent d'empêcher ça. Mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps : ils sont tous les deux, ainsi que sa tante, sur la liste de Voldemort, ça devrait arriver dans la semaine.

- Pansy Parkinson ? risqua Goyle.

- Tu es bête ou stupide Goyle ? Même en étant folle amoureuse de ce bon à rien, elle ne risquerait pas sa place aux côtés du maître pour lui.

On entendit un Goyle, gêné d'avoir été ainsi humilié, bougonner nerveusement.

Un silence lourd s'installa, seulement rompu de temps à autre par des soupirs et des reniflements.

Les deux adolescents commençaient à s'engourdir de ne pouvoir bouger. Et ce silence commençait à les rendre nerveux.

- Soudain une exclamation les fit sursauter :

- Hermione Granger !

- C'était Basile Mindall, le petit roux au regard sournois.

- Quoi ? Mais elle le hait ! Pourquoi une sale Griffondor voudrait aider un Serpentard, et qui plus est Malefoy ? ça fait des années qu'il l'insulte elle et ses amis chaque fois qu'il les croise.

- Les Griffondors sont connus pour leur courage et leur grandeur d'âme, ricana ironiquement Mindall.

- Leur courage ! cracha Worminter. C'est pour ça que le sort a été jeté par derrière.

- Ecoute, c'est logique. Imagine, une fille toute seule, surtout elle, nous surprenant en train de martyriser quelqu'un. Elle est toujours en train de se vanter de défendre des grandes causes. Il suffit qu'elle n'ait pas vu de qui il s'agissait et elle n'a écouté que son grand cœur.

- Mmmm. C'est possible maintenant que tu le dis. Et elle doit être une des seules personnes de Poudlard à être capable de nous immobiliser avec une seule formule. Alors ce serait cette sale petite sang de bourbe. Quelqu'un a été voir si elle était dans sa chambre ?

- Non

- Crabbe, vas-y.

Ils entendirent le garçon se lever et monter lourdement les escaliers menant à la chambre d'Hermione.

- Décidément, il est d'une discrétion… soupira le brun.

* * *

Il redescendit peu de temps après :

-Sa chambre est vide.

-Ça se précise de plus en plus. Ils sont tous les deux absents. Elle est douée et du genre à avoir pitié de n'importe quoi. C'est forcément elle. Mais on a un problème.

- Lequel ?

- Elle ira forcément voir un professeur, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

- Peut-être mais si elle disparait, il n'y aura plus de témoin. Et ce sera sa parole contre la notre. Et il n'y a que McGonnagall qu'elle pourra aller voir, c'est sa préférée.

- Tu n'as pas tort. Bon on s'occupera d'elle demain. Il est temps de retourner chez les Serpentards. Il va bientôt faire jour et notre présence ici paraitrait plus que suspecte.

Hermione et Drago entendirent les 4 Serpentards quitter la pièce. Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes et soupirèrent en chœur, soulagés de ne pas avoir été découverts. Cependant, ils frémissaient en imaginant ce que pourrait être la suite des évènements.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite arrive bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci encore pour toutes ces nouvelles reviews. Dites moi si la suite de l'histoire vous plaît. Bisous à tous.

**6**

Les deux jeunes gens s'extirpèrent lentement de derrière les rideaux, tous les deux sur leurs gardes, de peur qu'un piège leur ai été tendu. Mais ils rendirent bien vite compte qu'ils étaient seuls.

La jeune fille alla jeter un sort au tableau afin que personne d'autre qu'elle ne puisse l'ouvrir.

Puis, ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes. Hermione rompit le lien qui s'était tissé entre eux, gênée. Elle se détourna et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage, sa vision se brouillant sous le poids de l'épuisement et de la tension accumulée. Tension qui persistait devant le silence du Serpentard.

- Merci.

Elle se retourna surprise.

- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Je ne sais pas dans quel état je serai si tu n'avais pas été là.

- Laisse tombé. J'aurai fait la même chose pour n'importe qui.

Il baissa la tête, vexé.

Elle était déstabilisée. C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient de manière civilisée.

- Je pense que l'on devrait trouver un plan d'action, avança-t-elle.

Il venait de comprendre à quel point elle était tendue. Plus seulement à cause des évènements de ce soir, mais également par le seul fait de sa présence à lui, en ces circonstances. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant toutes ces années, et malgré tout elle lui avait porté secours. Il était impressionné mais s'en voulait d'avoir été sauvé par sa pire ennemie. Son orgueil de Malefoy commençait à reprendre le dessus.

- Tu ne crois pas ? insista-t-elle. Tout à sa réflexion, il ne lui avait pas répondu.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis paumé. Je ne sais pas comment je vais me sortir de cette merde.

- Je suis déjà allée parler au professeur McGonnagall.

- Tu ne pouvais pas la fermer pour une fois ?

- Sous le choc, elle resta bouche bée.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ? tu croyais quoi ? que j'allais sauter au plafond et me jeter dans tes bras pour te remercier ? Que tu allais être ma meilleure 

amie sous prétexte que tu m'as filé un coup de main ? C'est mes affaires, ne t'en mêle plus.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Je te ferai remarquer qu'à cette heure ci, tu serais peut-être mort sans moi.

- Et peut-être que c'est ce que je voulais.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème ça. De toute façon, je suis impliquée maintenant et dans la même merde que toi, que tu le veuille ou non.

Il alla s'assoir sur le canapé, exaspéré, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Hermione s'installa en face de lui et alluma une cigarette. Elle lui tendit le paquet et il en prit une, sans rien dire. Ils fumèrent en silence.

- Nous ne devons plus nous promener seuls dans Poudlard pour commencer.

- Elémentaire mon cher Watson, répondit-elle, sarcastique.

- Tu as de meilleures idées Sherlock ?

- Tu connais des livres moldus ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas complètement illettré.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Bref. Non, j'avoue, pas de meilleures idées. A part jeter un sort à l'entrée de notre salle pour que seuls nous deux puissions y entrer et en sortir.

- Elémentaire mon cher Watson, répéta-t-il.

- Je pense que nous devrions avertir nos amis également.

- Toi tu peux. Pas moi.

- Pourquoi ? fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu as des amis. Pas moi.

- Il n'y pas une seule personne sur qui tu puisses compter dans tout Poudlard ?

- Non. A part peut-être…

- Qui ?

- Blaise.

- Je croyais que ses parents étaient partisans de Voldemort ?

- Oui. Mais pas lui. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas encore quitté l'école.

- Je pensais qu'il restait pour nous espionner.

- Non, enfin, je ne crois pas. Je suis étonné que tu oses prononcer son nom.

- A Blaise ?

- Non, Voldemort.

- C'est l'effet Harry. Un nom ne peut pas nous tuer, seulement son propriétaire.

Le silence retombât. Les étoiles disparaissaient peu à peu, sous la poussée d'un soleil qui apparaitrait dans moins d'une heure.

* * *

Hermione s'allongea sur le canapé, frissonnante. Elle jeta un sort afin de rallumer le feu et ferma les yeux. Drago l'observait, détaillant son petit visage pâle et inquiet, ses poignets d'une extrême finesse, ses mains aux longs doigts reposant sur son ventre plat, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Elle était si jolie, si fragile. Il avait presque envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Il se secoua mentalement :

« Tu es un Malefoy. Et elle une sang de bourbe. Pas de rapprochement possible mon vieux. Chacun sa caste ».

Il éteignit la lumière et prit une cigarette sur le paquet qu'elle avait laissé sur la table basse. Il l'alluma et observa le bout rougeoyant qui dansait dans l'obscurité. Puis la fatigue eut raison de lui. Il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Une lueur grisâtre éclairait la pièce. Elle était toute endolorie et ne comprit pas de suite où elle se trouvait. Elle eut un mouvement de panique en pensant aux cours. Puis soupira de soulagement. On était Samedi. De toute façon, même la semaine, les cours étaient moins fréquents suite au départ de certains professeurs.

Elle s'assit et se souvint des évènements de la veille. Elle avait dormi dans la salle commune, d'où ses courbatures. Elle sentit un poids descendre sur sa poitrine en se remémorant tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle se leva pour se rendre à la salle de bain mais à mi chemin, elle fut tordue par un violent haut le cœur. Elle tomba à genoux sur le tapis et vomi, ce qui réveilla Drago. Il sauta sur ses pieds, la baguette à la main, comme s'il était sur le point de se battre. Il aperçut Hermione et comprit ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Il se précipita vers elle, l'aida à se relever et nettoya le tapis d'un « Recuro ».

- Merci, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Lorsqu'elle voulu avancer, elle se mit à tituber et le jeune homme l'attrapa par la taille pour la soutenir. Il la conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain ; la montée des marches fut laborieuse.

- Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle pénétra dans la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière elle. Il entendit le bruit de la douche. Et décida de rester là au cas où elle ferait un malaise. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise de le trouver au même endroit où elle l'avait laissé.

- C'est bon c'est libre.

- Euh non. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'allais pas faire une chute.

- Ah.

Elle ne savait même plus quoi dire tellement elle était abasourdie. L'orgueilleux et détestable Serpentard s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un et qui plus est, pour elle.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui, merci. Ça m'a fait du bien de me doucher. Et toi ?

Elle venait seulement de remarquer à quel point sa lèvre était enflée, son œil noir, il bougeait lentement son bras et sa démarche était un peu bancale. Il avait vraiment été abîmé.

- Oui, ça va.

- Entre.

Il ne bougea pas, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Elle l'attrapa fermement par le bras et le fit asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle lui tourna le dos afin de chercher le nécessaire pour le soigner dans les placards sous le lavabo et il put admirer à loisir la frêle silhouette dissimulée dans un immense peignoir couleur pêche. Elle était tellement fine.

Elle se retourna et le surpris en train de l'observer.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

- Toi.

- Et ?

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu étais maigre.

- Que c'est agréable de si belles paroles dès le matin.

- D'une, il est déjà 12h30, et de deux, ce n'était pas une agression.

Elle ne répondit pas et s'agenouilla à ses pieds. Elle ouvrit un flacon de désinfectant avec lequel elle imbiba un coton qu'elle commença à passer doucement sur la lèvre du jeune homme. Il grimaça sous la douleur.

- Excuse-moi.

Puis elle appliqua une pommade sur le contour de son œil. Et enfin elle voulu examiner son bras. Il le replia contre lui pour qu'elle ne puisse remonter sa manche.

- Non, laisse ça.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant. Il faut absolument soigner ça sinon ça risque de s'infecter.

Il baissa la tête.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, lui dit-elle doucement.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne peux pas comprendre que j'ai failli être l'un des leurs.

- Justement. Tu n'en es pas un. Et tu peux en être fier. Tu as eu le courage de te battre.

Elle prit son bras et retroussa sa manche. La blessure était profonde et les bords noircissaient. Les quatre vermines n'avaient pas eu le temps de l'achever mais la marque était reconnaissable.

- Je vais arranger ça.

Elle désinfecta la plaie, appliqua une pommade cicatrisante et enroula un bandage autour de la blessure.

- Voila, dans une semaine tu seras comme neuf.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce quand il l'interpela.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

Elle hésita un instant, puis répondit lentement.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que c'est parce que, même si tu es ignoble, on peut au moins reconnaitre que tu as eu le courage d'affronter tout ce à quoi tu étais destiné, et je pense que c'est le signe d'un grand courage. Peut-être que tu n'es pas si mauvais que tu veux le faire croire.

Et elle sortit.

Lorsqu'il descendit, douché, rasé de près, elle était sur le canapé en train de lire, toujours dans son peignoir. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui aurait grandi trop vite, avec son air sérieux, son énorme livre, une jambe repliée sous elle, minuscule demoiselle dans ce peignoir trop grand pour elle qui la faisait paraitre si vulnérable. En passant derrière elle, il sentit la délicate odeur de fleur qui émanait d'elle et il sentit son cœur descendre dans sa poitrine. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait ému aussi profondément.

Elle lui sourit et remarqua la lueur dans ses yeux. Elle baissa les siens en rougissant. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, troublé.

- Tu as faim ?

- Oui.

Il fit apparaitre de quoi déjeuner pour deux et ils commencèrent à manger de bon appétit.

- Je te propose que l'on fasse une trêve, dit-il en se versant une tasse de café.

- Je crois que c'est déjà fait, fit-elle avec un air malicieux.

- Tu as raison, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

* * *

Une sorte de pacte les liait à présent, mais si fragile… Combien de temps pourrait durer cette alliance ?


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Puis il fallut bien sortir du refuge qu'était la salle commune des préfets en chef, même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait vraiment envie. Mais ils ne pouvaient passer leur temps à se cacher. Et après la journée si paisible qu'ils avaient passés, ils ne voulaient pas se jeter dans la fosse aux lions. Pourtant, ils devaient prévenir leurs amis et affronter le monde extérieur.

Hermione se décida la première. Elle travaillait dans sa chambre, assise à son bureau, un énorme livre de métamorphose ouvert devant elle au chapitre 57 : Comment déstructurer des molécules pour qu'elles prennent une forme différente sans en dénaturer la matière ? Elle était très en avance sur le programme et malgré le fait que les cours aient diminués de moitié, elle continuait à travailler. Pour l'instant, les examens n'avaient pas été annulés et les cours semblaient être la seule chose qui constituait un fil logique et raisonnable durant cette période de trouble.

Cela faisait près de 3 heures qu'elle planchait sur ses leçons et elle commençait à avoir sérieusement besoin de prendre l'air. Elle se leva, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune dans laquelle Drago s'entrainait au sortilège de lévitation sur le lourd fauteuil en cuir. Le fauteuil en question planait à environ un mètre vingt du sol lorsqu'elle arriva en bas de l'escalier.

- Joli ! fit-elle impressionnée.

Plus les objets étaient lourds et plus la difficulté à le faire léviter était grande, et les blessures du jeune homme ne semblaient pas avoir affaibli outre mesure ses pouvoirs.

Il sursauta et le fauteuil s'écrasa au sol dans un énorme vacarme.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Pas grave. Tu vas où ?

- Je sors, je commence à étouffer.

- Très bien.

Elle fut surprise par l'attitude du jeune homme. Le matin même, il était doux et prévenant avec elle. Soudain, il était froid et distant. Elle ne comprit pas ce brusque changement mais décida de ne pas en tenir compte. Il devait simplement être de mauvaise humeur.

* * *

Elle sortit en passant par le tableau qui représentait une nymphe nue versant indéfiniment l'eau d'une cruche en terre cuite dans une marre. Les couleurs étaient claires et nuancées. Une très belle œuvre qui semblait représenter l'époque de la mythologie grecque. La nymphe la salua, et Hermione lui sourit.

Elle fut surprise par le silence qui régnait dans le bâtiment. Cette partie de l'édifice n'était jamais très fréquentée, mais y parvenait toujours de lointains éclats de rires ou des bruits de voix. Aujourd'hui, absolument rien.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des Griffondors et y parvint sans encombre.

Harry était installé dans un grand fauteuil de velours pourpre, Ginny posée sur l'accoudoir. Ron était sur le canapé juste en face. Ils se levèrent en même temps lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent.

- Hermione ! où étais-tu passée ? on ne t'a pas vue de la journée, s'exclama Harry.

- Il faut absolument que je vous parle, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave hier soir. Mais pas ici, on pourrait nous entendre.

- Viens, allons dans le parc.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la grande porte d'accès à l'extérieur. Harry et Ron parlaient de Quidditch et marchaient devant. Hermione et Ginny marchaient quelques pas derrière eux. Ils croisèrent soudain un groupe de Serpentards dans lequel Justin Worminter se trouvait. Hermione se raidit en l'apercevant. Il la vit et lui jeta un regard lourd de sens, affichant un petit sourire moqueur. Elle baissa la tête et fit comme si de rien n'était mais elle était terrifiée. Heureusement, elle était avec ses amis.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, elle recommença a respirer. Ginny avait sentit son trouble mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur l'herbe, sous le grand chêne près du lac. Harry la regarda quelques instants et dit :

- Alors, que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

Et la jeune fille leur fit le récit des évènements de la veille au soir, n'omettant aucun détail. Mais elle n'aborda pas le sujet de son rapprochement avec son homologue masculin.

Ils étaient tous ébahis à l'idée que Malefoy n'était peut être pas celui qu'ils croyaient. Ils étaient réservés par rapport à cette idée mais Ron était tout de même le plus réticent.

- je serai toi, je ne ferai pas confiance à ce serpent, fit-il, crachant presque le dernier mot.

- je ne lui fais pas confiance. Après je préfère que l'on réussisse à se comporter en adultes vu la situation.

- Mouais, dit Ron, peu convaincu.

Ils étaient également inquiets pour elle car ils savaient tous qu'ils ne pourraient pas être en permanence à ses côtés.

Mais ils essayèrent tout de même de la rassurer :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, on fera tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour te protéger.

- Merci, mais vous ne pourrez pas faire les baby-sitters 24h/24. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de passer mes journées à me cacher. S'il faut que je les affronte, je le ferai.

- Je t'interdis de prendre des risques ! s'écria Harry.

- Ne crois pas non plus que je vais aller chercher les ennuis dans leur tanière Harry. C'est juste que si ils me tombent dessus, il faudra bien que je me défende et je leur donnerai du fil à retordre, tu peux me croire.

Ils sourirent. Ils savaient bien que leur petite lionne n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire.

* * *

La nuit tombait. Ils rentrèrent et se séparèrent au niveau de la salle commune des Griffondors. Hermione marchait d'un pas vifs dans les longs corridors de Poudlard, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil nerveux derrière elle. Elle avait hâte de retrouver la chaleur des appartements des préfets en chef. La lueur tremblante des torches éternelles aux murs de pierre créaient des ombres lancinantes qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être observée. Trébuchant sur une dalle mal scellée, elle fit tomber son sac qui se renversa. Elle finissait de tout ramasser lorsqu'elle entendit un craquement derrière elle et elle sentit quelque chose frôler son dos. Elle eut un violent sursaut et poussa un cri. Elle fit volte face mais il n'y avait personne derrière elle.

- Je deviens folle, murmura-t-elle.

Elle hissa son sac sur son épaule et reprit sa route, marchant plus lentement. Elle respirait à fond pour évacuer la tension qui l'envahissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Soudain un autre craquement, suivi d'un feulement. Le couloir dans lequel elle des trouvait à présent, n'était plus éclairé que par la lumière glauque et olivâtre des murs de granit. « Je n'aurai jamais dû prendre ce raccourci » pensa-t-elle.

Habituellement, ce couloir n'était que très peu fréquenté et elle pensait arriver à sa salle plus rapidement. Mais elle commençait à douter. Elle s'arrêta, tendant l'oreille. Rien. Elle secoua la tête d'incompréhension. Elle n'osait plus bouger, même le bruit de ses pas l'effrayait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester plantée là toute la nuit. Finalement, elle prit son courage à deux mains et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'élancer pour courir le plus vite possible vers son refuge, une main puissante enserra son cou. Elle voulu hurler mais le son resta bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Son agresseur ne disait pas un mot mais la maintenait fermement, lui empêchant toute possibilité de se retourner. Elle sentait de longues griffes lui égratigner la gorge. Elle se débattait sans parvenir à se libérer. Finalement elle abandonna et cessa de bouger, se concentrant pour tenter de deviner qui était-ce. Une odeur étrange lui parvenait, un mélange de camphre et de musc, une senteur qui avait quelque chose de sauvage.

- Je te conseille de ne pas te mettre en travers de notre chemin où tu risques de le regretter, lui murmura à l'oreille son assaillant. Sa voix était douce et rauque, légèrement voilée et ne ressemblait à aucune de celles qu'elle connaissait.

Une voix qui suintait tellement le mal qu'elle se mit à trembler violemment.

- J'espère que tu as bien compris, petite fille ?

Elle acquiesça faiblement, terrorisée.

Puis elle fut poussée en avant avec une force prodigieuse et alla s'écraser contre le mur qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle se cogna durement le front contre la pierre et vit des étoiles. Elle resta sonnée un long moment. Lorsqu'elle fut en état de se relever, elle était seule. Elle se mit à sangloter, appuyée contre la paroi, son corps secouée par des spasmes incontrôlables.


	8. Chapter 8

J'espère que mon histoire vous plaît toujours. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci d'avance. Bises

* * *

**8**

Elle réussit à atteindre péniblement sa salle commune. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle verrouilla magiquement le tableau. La pièce était vide et elle s'assit lourdement sur le canapé, les larmes recommençant à rouler sur ses joues. Elle alluma une cigarette.

Elle était soulagée que Drago ne soit pas là. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état. Mais elle avait peur de rester seule.

Au bout d'un moment, elle arrêta de greloter. Elle savait bien que personne ne pourrait rentrer et puis la personne ou la chose qui l'avait violentée l'avait seulement menacée. Si elle avait voulu la tuer, elle aurait pu, étant donné que le couloir était désert et étant donné sa force, ça aurait été rapide.

Elle entendit du bruit à l'étage. Il allait descendre. Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux, et attrapa un lire afin de se donner une contenance. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit entrer, elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui, de peur qu'il ne remarque son agitation.

Mais il avait bien vu à quel point elle était pâle, ses yeux rouges et gonflés et le tremblement de ses mains.

- Salut, fit-il en s'installant en face d'elle.

- Salut, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux.

- Ça va ?

- Oui.

- Tu lis quoi ?

Il essayait de la faire sortir de son mutisme. Décontenancée, elle regarda la couverture.

- Euh… un livre sur la possession.

Il l'observa silencieusement.

- Alors ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu craches le morceau ou il faut que je te tire les vers du nez ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Bloquée par son agressivité, elle n'eut pas le courage de lui raconter ce qu'elle venait de subir.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? t'as vu dans quel état tu es ? C'est plus des poches ni des valises que tu as sous les yeux, c'est carrément des malles de voyages. Tu trembles comme une feuille, tu es blanche comme un linge… Tu veux que je t'amène un miroir peut-être ? Vas-y, laisse tomber. C'est surement une histoire de nana comme d'habitude. Weasley qui ne t'as pas regardée avec ses yeux de merlan frit en l'espace de 5 secondes ? De toute façon, pour ce que j'en ai à foutre. Ben reste dans ta merde.

Il sortit de la salle, furieux, en claquant le tableau. Elle se remit à pleurer. Sa réaction avait été tellement subite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Puis elle se mit mentalement une claque.

« Allez ma vieille, tu vas pas te laisser malmener comme ça par une sale petite fouine. Comme si il pouvait changer. C'était stupide de ta part de l'avoir imaginé rien qu'une seconde. Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Qu'il allait te prendre dans ses bras s'intéresser à toi ? Que tu es conne ma pauvre fille. Il me le payera ».

La trêve avait été plutôt courte. Il avait suffit d'à peine une soirée pour que le pacte soit rompu. Mais la personnalité de Drago qu'Hermione avait pu entrevoir, même brièvement, l'avait ébranlée.

Elle se dit qu'il avait joué la comédie, qu'il avait fait semblant et s'était joué d'elle. Elle se jura de ne plus s'y laisser prendre et monta dans sa chambre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Drago errait dans les couloirs et se rendait à la salle commune des Serpentards. Il avait besoin de parler à Blaise, la dernière personne qu'il pensait être encore son ami. Arrivé au tableau de la salle commune de sa Maison, il prononça le mot de passe et entrouvrit simplement la toile pour observer qui s'y trouvait. Blaise Zabbini était assis non loin de la porte, seul, une paire de lunette sur le nez à lire un article dans un magasine masculin. D'où il était, Drago entrevoyait des filles filiformes aux tenues plus que légères affichant des sourires aguicheurs sur la revue de son collègue. Il émit un petit sifflement afin d'attirer son attention. Blaise se redressa et se retourna, cherchant d'où venait le bruit. Il aperçut Drago tapit dans l'ombre qui lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Il se leva nonchalamment et le rejoignit à l'extérieur.

- Salut mon pote. Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? tu oses plus rentrer ou quoi ?

- Non, j'évite de venir ici à présent.

- Pourquoi ? qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Viens, allons dans un endroit plus tranquille.

Ils marchèrent le longs des longs couloirs jusqu'à arriver à une portion de mur nue.

- Salle sur demande.

Une porte apparut comme par magie et ils entrèrent. Des fauteuils confortables et des poufs étaient éparpillés dans toute la salle. Une table basse au milieu, et à coté, une grande caisse remplie de glace dans laquelle attendaient des bieraubeurs.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement et Blaise regarda intensément son ami qu'il voyait en proie aux doutes, attendant qu'il commence à parler. Il but une longue gorgée de la savoureuse boisson et entreprit de raconter tout ce qui s'était passé.

Blaise l'écoutait attentivement, son visage laissant parfois paraître certaines émotions, telles que l'étonnement, la colère ou encore ou la compassion. Mais il n'était pas tellement surpris. Il savait très bien que la plupart des Serpentards suivraient la voie que leurs parents avaient tracée pour eux, c'est-à-dire servir Voldemort, tout comme eux le servaient.

Blaise était de ceux, rares, à avoir refusé, au mépris de leur sécurité. C'était un beau jeune homme, typé, d'origine martiniquaise. Il avait le teint chocolat au lait, était grand et athlétique et ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Son calme et sa pondération avaient fait de lui quelqu'un d'apprécié jusqu'à ce qu'on se doute qu'il ne s'engagerait pas du côté du mal. C'était le meilleur ami de Drago même s'il savait que celui-ci avaient encore quelques doutes sur ses idées politiques, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher. Tout comme lui-même avait longtemps eu des doutes sur Drago.

Et en écoutant son récit, il eut un pincement au cœur. Il était pleinement conscient que ce qui l'avait écarté du danger pour le moment, c'était de ne pas s'être fait remarqué et d'avoir littéralement ignoré la situation. Drago était bien trop arrogant et ça s'était retourné contre lui.

Drago venait de terminer son histoire. Blaise vida sa bouteille, pensif.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai pas envie de me planquer à longueur de journées mais je n'ai pas envie non plus de me faire casser la gueule à chaque coin de couloir.

- C'est courageux de la part de Granger ce qu'elle a fait.

- Ouai, mais c'est une Griffondor.

- Et alors ? tu crois qu'à l'heure actuelle on doit toujours tenir compte des maisons et des clans ? Aujourd'hui soit t'es pour Voldemort, soit t'es contre. C'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

- Et toi là dedans ?

- Moi ? je suis contre et tu le sais très bien. J'ai toujours été ton ami. Peut-être même le seul véritable que tu ais jamais eu. Alors avec tout ce qu'on a vécu, ne commence pas à croire que je vais te laisser tomber.

- Merci. Sache que toi aussi tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

- Je le sais Drago.

Et il lui donna une franche accolade en signe d'amitié.

- Blaise ?

- Oui, répondit le concerné en ouvrant une autre bouteille.

- Je crois que j'ai réagi comme un enfoiré tout à l'heure.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand je suis descendu, Granger était là. Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans un état comme ça : blanche comme une morte, elle tremblait, et je crois qu'elle avait pleuré. Je sais qu'il est arrivé quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi.

- Tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

- Si, mais le problème, c'est qu'elle a fait comme si elle ne comprenait pas et ça m'a gonflé. Je me suis énervé et je l'ai envoyé balader. Et disons que je n'ai pas été particulièrement gentil.

- Venant de toi, j'imagine ce que ça a pu donner.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire pour rattraper ça.

- Vas lui parler tout simplement.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il était gêné à l'idée d'avouer à son meilleur ami que sa pire ennemie l'impressionnait et l'émouvait.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas Drago.

Lisait-il dans ses pensées ?

- C'est assez difficile à dire. Disons que je commence à la voir autrement que comme une sang de bourbe.

- Tu commence seulement à réaliser que c'est un être humain ? se moqua Blaise. Avoue qu'elle est plutôt agréable à regarder en plus.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil insistant.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte hier seulement, fit Drago en riant. Et je peux te dire que lorsqu'elle me soignait, agenouillée entre mes jambes, je peux te dire que ça ne m'a pas laissé indifférent.

Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler de choses et d'autres, des filles, des cours, de politique, des choses graves et d'autres beaucoup moins. Et c'est le cœur beaucoup plus léger, bien décidé à se réconcilier avec Hermione, que Drago rejoignit ses quartiers, tard dans la nuit.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Le lendemain matin, le temps était toujours aussi maussade, mais au moins, il ne pleuvait pas encore. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Drago était encore fort de ses résolutions de la veille au soir, résolutions prises lors de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Blaise.

Il se leva et alla directement prendre une douche. Il n'était pas du genre à trainasser au lit. Il considérait cela comme une perte de temps. Il imaginait déjà sa réconciliation avec son homologue féminin. Il pensait déjà à son sourire, il la voyait se jeter dans ses bras, peut-être iraient-ils se promener dans le parc… Cela acheva de le réveiller et il était de bien bonne humeur lorsqu'il sortit de sa douche. Il se lava les dents, s'habilla et se coiffa. Et c'est tout guilleret qu'il se rendit à la chambre d'Hermione. Il ressentit une immense déception lorsqu'il se rendit compte que personne ne lui répondait. La jeune fille devait s'être levée encore plus tôt que lui. Il descendit dans la salle commune ; cette pièce aussi était vide. Il décida de prendre son déjeuner, il partirait à sa recherche plus tard.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Hermione ruminait à la bibliothèque. Elle s'était levée une heure plus tôt que Malefoy, toujours furieuse contre le jeune Serpentard. Elle n'avait pas admit la manière dont il l'avait envoyée se faire voir. Elle s'était arrangée pour partir avant lui afin d'être sure de ne pas le croiser.

Afin de se vider la tête, elle travaillait. Ses amis n'avaient jamais compris que pour elle, étudier lui permettait de penser à autre chose, tout en effectuant quelque chose d'utile. De toute façon, jamais ils ne pourraient assimiler que le travail puisse être source de plaisir et de fierté pour certaines personnes. Ron était quelqu'un de paresseux à la base alors qu'Harry préférait la pratique à la théorie.

Elle bûchait sur son devoir de potion qui, selon elle, était plutôt simple. Depuis que Rogue avait disparu sans laisser de traces après l'ignoble assassinat de Dumbledore, c'était Bill, le frère de Ron qui avait été défiguré par Greyback, qui donnait les cours de potions. Bill était un bon professeur, elle trouvait les cours bien plus simples et agréables depuis qu'il avait pris la succession de Rogue. Cependant, il était devenu distant et amer depuis sa confrontation avec le loup-garou. Toujours aimable avec Hermione, Harry et évidemment son frère, il ne cherchait pas à avoir de contacts avec les autres élèves.

Mais il devait épouser Fleur Delacour, sa fiancée, dans maintenant 2 semaines, c'est à dire durant les vacances de Noël. Lorsque cet « accident » était arrivé à son fiancée, la magnifique jeune femme avait eu une violente dispute avec Molly Weasley, la mère de Bill, persuadée qu'elle allait quitter son fils. Fleur s'était alors mise dans une rage folle : elle aimait profondément Bill et n'avait pas admis qu'on puisse penser qu'elle allait le quitter après ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle avait donc avancé la date du mariage afin que les vœux soient prononcés le plus tôt possible et ainsi clouer le bec à tous les médisants. Heureusement, entre temps, les deux femmes s'étaient réconciliées et organisaient les préparatifs du mariage ensemble.

Il tardait à Hermione que la cérémonie arrive. Elle était persuadée que ce serait une merveilleuse fête et pensait que ça adoucirait Bill. Elle avait déjà commencé à penser à quelle robe elle pourrait mettre. Le blanc ? Hors de question car réservé à la mariée. Le rouge ? Trop tape à l'œil. Vert amande ? La tenue des demoiselles d'honneurs serait déjà de cette couleur. Elle pensait porter une robe qui serait mauve ou couleur pêche. Et la prochaine sortie à pré au lard serait l'occasion pour se mettre à la recherche de la robe de ses rêves. Enfin, si elle n'était pas annulée. Cela étonnait d'ailleurs grandement la jeune fille qu'elle ait été maintenue jusqu'ici.

Plongée dans ces heureuses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir. Elle était seule et pas un murmure ne troublait la quiétude de cette vaste pièce transformée en labyrinthe par les rayonnages couverts de livres de magie. Elle sursauta lorsque la lourde porte en bois se referma mais elle ne pouvait l'apercevoir d'où elle était. Et c'est lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle qu'elle commença à paniquer. Les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé remontèrent brusquement à la surface et elle eut soudain la certitude que c'était son agresseur qui revenait pour l'achever. Les pas se rapprochaient peu à peu d'elle, rapides et légers, comme si la personne savait déjà où elle se trouvait. Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle attrapa vivement sa baguette et la tint devant elle, se préparant à jeter un sort à la personne qui allait surgir devant elle d'un instant à l'autre.

Lorsque Drago arriva devant Hermione, il se figea, surpris par l'expression qu'elle abhorrait. Elle tenait sa baguette comme si elle allait le foudroyer sur place, ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la peur, ses lèvres retroussées sur ses dents, elle haletait. Elle se rendit compte que c'était lui et se calma. Elle abaissa sa baguette et se détourna.

- Tu aurais pu t'annoncer.

- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi effrayée ?

- Aucune importance. Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

- C'est bon, je venais m'excuser pour hier soir.

Elle se leva, ramassa ses affaires et planta ses yeux dans les siens :

- Écoute-moi bien Malefoy. Comme tu me l'as bien fait comprendre hier soir, nous ne sommes que des collègues et cette soi disant trêve n'avait pas lieu d'être. Nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre que nous ne serons jamais des amis. Alors on fera nos rondes ensemble, comme d'habitude, en êtres civilisés, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on ferait semblant de s'entendre alors que je sais très bien comment tu me considères. Bonne journée.

Et elle quitta la bibliothèque sur ses mots, la tête haute.

Abasourdi, Drago resta planté là. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse comme ça. C'était déjà assez dur pour lui de s'excuser, mais en plus être rejeté de la sorte alors qu'il était prêt à faire des efforts, s'en était trop.

Il décida de ne plus lui prêter attention. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait refusé de lui parler hier soir. Il s'inquiétait de son état et elle l'avait repoussé. Tant pis pour elle.

* * *

Harry et Ron jouait aux échecs dans leur salle commune. Harry, le menton dans sa main, l'air absorbé par sa partie, regardait d'un air désespéré le cavalier fracasser la tête de son pauvre soldat qui s'écroula. Il soupira :

- Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à te battre.

- Mais si, il faut juste que tu t'entraines.

Ron était aux anges. Il avait encore gagné. Il adorait jouer aux échecs avec Harry car c'était l'une des seuls choses dans laquelle il était meilleur que lui.

- On en refait une ?

- Tout à l'heure si tu veux.

Harry se cala dans son fauteuil.

- Tu penses quoi de ce qui est arrivé à Malefoy ?

- Pfff. Je suis sur que c'est encore une manigance de sa part pour nous faire croire qu'il n'est pas un futur Mangemort.

- Ecoute, tu sais bien que je le déteste autant que toi mais j'ai un sérieux doute là. Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione se serait laissée berner aussi facilement. Et il n'aurait pas pu prévoir que quelqu'un passerait par là à ce moment. Surtout que c'est un couloir peu fréquenté.

- On ne sait jamais avec un Mangemort.

- On devrait le garder à l'œil. Et les autres Serpentards aussi d'ailleurs. Je me demande où peut bien être Hermione d'ailleurs. Depuis quelques temps, on ne la voit plus beaucoup.

- Ouai, elle passe beaucoup trop de temps avec Malefoy à mon gout.

- Ron, qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer là ? C'est notre Hermione quand même. Je sais bien que tu es fou d'elle mais quand même.

- N'importe quoi ! ça fait belle lurette que je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle. Je l'aime comme une amie, point final.

Harry le regarda avec un air goguenard.

- Si si, je t'assure. Même que j'ai des vues sur une autre fille.

- Ah oui ? et qui ça ?

- T'aimerais bien le savoir hein ? ricana Ron.

- Allez, crache le morceau. Ah si, je sais !

- Qui ça alors, gros malin.

- Fleur ?

- Pfff. T'es trop bête. C'est la fiancée de Bill. Et non, j'ai craqué sur Padma Patil.

- La sœur de Parvati ?

- Et oui. Elle est tellement mignonne, délicate. Et si gracieuse…

- Blablabla, se moqua Harry. Je plaisante. C'est cool, alors qu'est ce que tu attends ? elle risque de quitter Poudlard.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- De quoi ?

- Leurs parents se font du souci et le bruit court qu'ils veulent les retirer de l'école.

- Pourtant, c'est là qu'elles sont le plus en sécurité.

- Je n'en suis plus si sur si ce qui est arrivé à Malefoy n'est pas un coup monté.

- Mouai.

Les yeux dans le vague, les deux garçons restaient silencieux, chacun pensant aux évènements qui ponctuaient ces temps troublés. Harry pensait à Ginny, qui était sa petite amie. La jolie rousse avait réussi sans beaucoup de mal à le convaincre que ça ne servait à rien de se séparer. Et il avait peur qu'il ne lui arrive malheur, simplement parce que c'était sa petite amie. Mais elle était forte et courageuse et ça ne lui faisait pas peur. De plus, ils étaient profondément amoureux et souhaitaient malgré tout profiter de cette relation qui leur apportait le soutien dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était sortie se promener seule dans le parc, accablée. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Tout comme Malefoy lui en voulait à elle, elle était furieuse contre le jeune homme et décida d'abandonner toute idée de rapprochement. Après tout, elle avait très bien vécu sans se préoccuper de lui jusqu'ici et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne continuerait pas à faire pareil.

Toute à ses songes, elle ne remarqua pas le groupe de jeune gens qu'elle croisa. Tout d'un coup, on la poussa violemment et elle s'étala face contre terre, dans la neige. Elle se releva précipitamment et se retourna, sa baguette à la main. Elle claquait des dents, le froid mordant ayant traversé son épais manteau.

Justin Worminter et les trois autres Serpentards se tenaient devant elle, souriant d'un air moqueur. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient seuls et s'ils décidaient de lui régler son compte, elle n'était pas sure que quelqu'un l'entendrait.

- Alors Granger, on ne sait plus marcher.

- Pauvre crétin, tu te crois malin ?

- J'avoue que ce fut divertissant.

- Ben vas jouer ailleurs ou...

- Ou quoi ? tu va me retirer des points ? Comme si tu me faisais peur.

- Parce que tu crois que toi, tu me fais peur ? dit elle en souriant.

Le fait qu'il parlait sans rien lui faire l'avait rassurée. Si ils voulaient l'agresser, soit ils l'auraient fait avant, soit ils allaient le faire mais elle était prête à se défendre.

- Tu devrais sang de bourbe, fit Worminter, son sourire ayant soudainement disparu.

- Ecoute, si tu veux te battre, terminons-en tout de suite. J'ai autre chose à faire, vois-tu.

- Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard.

- Oui, quand tu auras réussi à surmonter ta lâcheté.

- Ma lâcheté ?

Le Serpentard se retourna brusquement en criant :

_- Doloris_ !

- Hermione eut tout juste le temps de s'aplatir au sol pour éviter le sortilège.

_- Levicorpus_ ! répondit-elle.

- Et le garçon se retrouva la tête en bas, suspendu par les chevilles par une force invisible.

- Alors on fait toujours le malin ? et ce n'est peut-être pas de la lâcheté que de jeter un sortilège impardonnable à une jeune demoiselle sans défense ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui et donna un coup de pied dans la baguette du jeune homme qu'il avait fait tomber sous l'impact du choc. Les trois autres jeunes gens se tenaient à une distance respectable d'Hermione qui affichait à présent un rictus effrayant.

- Et ce n'est pas de la lâcheté de s'attaquer à quatre à une seule personne ? Elle hurlait à présent. Et tes « amis » ne sont pas des lâches à me regarder te suspendre en l'air ? Abruti !

Et elle le gifla de toutes ses forces, laissant une marbrure rouge sur la joue de Worminter.

_- Impedimienta_ !

Et les trois autres garçons furent projetés dans les airs et retombèrent trois mètres plus loin, sous la puissance du sort.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif en direction du château, laissant le jeune homme suspendu dans les airs, furieuse mais satisfaite. Le sort se dissiperai de lui-même en 20 minutes. Elle entendit juste au loin crier :

- Tu me le paieras Granger !

- Mais oui, murmura-t-elle, sereine.

* * *

Alors ? qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère en tout cas que vous n'êtes pas déçus de la tournure de mon histoire. Je vous embrasse.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bonjour les gens, ça va ? Moi tranquilou. Je continue sans relache à écrire pour votre plus grand plaisir et pour vous divertir Allez, laissez-moi des reviews, j'ai besoin de votre avis et de vos conseils avisés lol._**

**10**

Lorsqu'Hermione pénétra, couverte de neige, dans sa salle commune, Drago était déjà là. Assis dans un fauteuil, jambes croisées, il lisait ce qui semblait être un exemplaire du Guide de la Démonologie. Il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la jeune fille : le nez rouge, les cheveux blancs de neige, elle avait les dents qui claquaient et les doigts tellement gelés qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'extirper de son manteau. Il se leva et tira sur ses manches pour l'aider à retirer la lourde veste qui commençait à s'imprégner de neige fondue. Il prit une chaise, la mit devant la cheminée et y étendit la parka afin qu'elle puisse sécher.

- Merci, fit-elle en tremblant.

Elle s'installa dans le canapé le plus proche de l'âtre et frotta ses mains devant la flambée. Elle fit ensuite apparaître une tasse remplie d'un liquide dont le fumet odorant emplit la pièce.

- Tu en veux un ?

- Oui, merci.

Une deuxième tasse de chocolat chaud apparut.

Les deux jeunes gens restaient silencieux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi se dire.

Hermione retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Ses pieds étaient gelés et douloureux. Elle s'étendit sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

Puis elle sentit des mains chaudes et douces qui massaient délicatement ses pieds. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Drago au bout du sofa qui caressait ses pieds. Voyant qu'elle ne protestait pas, il lui leva doucement les jambes, et s'assit au bout du divan, posant ses jambes sur ses cuisses à lui, et continua à passer ses mains sur les extrémités glacées de la jeune fille. Le contact était si agréable qu'elle ne songea pas à lui dire d'arrêter. Les paupières closes pour mieux savourer le moment, elle se disait que la situation était plus qu'étrange. Une heure avant, ils se disputaient et là, il la dorlotait comme une enfant. Enfin, pas exactement comme une enfant. Ses effleurements étaient tellement sensuels qu'elle se sentait troublée.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, sentant qu'elle s'endormait et le vit qui la fixait d'un air tendre. Surpris, pensant qu'elle avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée, il reprit un air normal et détourna les yeux, se concentrant sur son massage. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'endormit pour de bon. Il s'en rendit compte en entendant la respiration régulière de la Griffondor et se leva, tachant de ne pas la réveiller. Il la recouvrit d'une couverture et s'installa à la table ronde en chêne pour travailler.

Il sortit ses livres de potions et commença à travailler son devoir sur la potion d'agitation. Concentré, il mordillait le bout de sa plume. Il était persuadé d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Il relut sa copie sans parvenir à déterminer ce qui clochait. Il attrapa son livre de potion et le feuilleta.

- C'est le cœur de mandragore que tu as oublié.

Il se retourna. Hermione se trouvait derrière lui et lisait sa copie. Il ne l'avait pas entendue se lever.

- Ah, merci. Je n'arrivais pas à voir ce qui manquait.

- Tiens regarde, c'est à la page 37.

Elle prit son livre et lui montra la ligne.

- C'est juste là. Ajouter le cœur de mandragore et tourner 5 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis 3 fois dans le sens inverse. Votre potion doit prendre une couleur marron glacé.

- C'est pour ça que ma potion avait plutôt la couleur d'une bouse de dragon.

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Attends, je vais chercher mes cours. Je n'ai pas terminé mon devoir non plus.

Elle attrapa son sac et sortit ses livres et cahiers. Elle s'installa auprès de Malefoy et ils travaillèrent tous les deux, en silence. De temps à autre, ils s'entraidaient, chacun donnant son avis sur le devoir de l'autre. Drago était lui aussi un bon élève et pouvait donc aider Hermione d'une manière constructive. Il avait toujours admiré l'intelligence de la jeune fille.

Deux heures étaient déjà passées et ils avaient tous les deux terminés leur devoir de potion. Ils travaillaient à présent sur leur devoir de métamorphose. Etant en septième année, ils abordaient des sujets bien plus compliqués que lors des années précédentes. Ils commençaient à apprendre tout ce qui concernait la métamorphose humaine.

Ils s'entrainaient ensemble et riaient. Le thème du cours était le changement de couleur et de coupe de cheveux. Hermione se concentra et réussit à donner une teinte rose vif à ses cheveux. Drago éclata de rire. A son tour, ses cheveux devinrent verts et frisés. Hermione s'étouffa tellement elle riait. Drago se leva et lui tapa dans le dos avec délicatesse. Elle réussit à reprendre son souffle, les yeux larmoyants.

- Ça te va très bien, hoqueta-t-elle.

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

- Oh ! il est déjà cette heure ci ! C'est l'heure du repas. Je dois rejoindre Harry et Ron.

- D'accord, moi je vais retrouver Blaise. A tout à l'heure.

Elle sorti la première pendant qu'il terminait de ramasser ses affaires.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle aperçut ses deux amis qui discutaient, penchés sur un parchemin.

- Qu'est ce que vous regardez ? leur demanda-t-elle en s'installa en face d'eux et en se servant une cuillérée de choux de Bruxelles et une côtelette.

- La gazette. Regarde, il y a encore eu une attaque de Mangemorts.

- Ou ça ?

- A Gringott. Heureusement, ils ont réussi à la repousser. Il y 7 gobelins qui ont été tués, 3 membres de la police magique et 2 aurors ont été blessés.

- J'ai l'impression que ça s'aggrave. Il n'y a eu de morts dans le rang des Mangemorts ?

- C'est rien de le dire. Et non, pas de morts dans le camp ennemi. Apparemment, ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine.

- Ils ont été bien présomptueux de penser qu'ils pourraient prendre Gringott en étant aussi peu nombreux.

Hermione se tut, l'air concentré. Elle releva la tête brusquement.

- Montre-moi la gazette Harry.

Il lui tendit le journal, curieux. Elle le feuilleta quelques instants. Et s'écria :

- Voila ! Ecoutez ça : cambriolage au manoir d'Oscar Bridgewater. Un objet qui devait appartenir à Rowena Serdaigle à été volé. On soupçonne que ce ne soit son célèbre diadème. Des précisions seront apportées ultérieurement : en effet, la confusion et le désordre au manoir sont tels qu'il est encore difficile de faire avec précision la liste des objets qui auraient pu être destitués.

- Qui est oscar Bridgewater ? Et qui voudrait d'une vieille relique ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

- Ron ! s'énerva Hermione. Il faudrait vraiment que tu t'instruises des fois.

Ron grommela, vexé par le commentaire de son amie.

- Oscar Bridgewater est un grand sorcier collectionneur d'objets anciens et magiques. Et ce fameux diadème est bien plus qu'une relique. C'est le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, la fondatrice de la maison Serdaigle. On dit que les objets symboliques de chaque maison ont un grand pouvoir. Comme par exemple, l'épée de Godric Griffondor. On dit même que celui qui réunirait les quatre reliques pourrait à l'aide d'une formule spécifique, déchainer un pouvoir extraordinaire.

- Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il que personne n'ait essayé de retrouver les quatre reliques avant ?

- Apparemment, il y en a une qui aurait disparue et qui n'a jamais été retrouvée : la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Sans compter que c'était Dumbledore qui était en possession de l'épée de Griffondor, qui doit toujours être en sécurité dans son bureau.

- Ceci dit, je ne vois toujours pas le rapport entre l'attaque de Gringott et le vol du diadème de Serdaigle.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Mais l'attaque de Gringott était une diversion. Ils n'ont envoyé que 10 Mangemorts car ils ne comptaient pas prendre Gringott. Ils voulaient attirer l'attention sur la banque magique pour pouvoir voler le diadème sans attirer les soupçons. Du coup, toutes les forces de police ont été envoyées là bas, tandis qu'ils faisaient passer la mission chez Bridgewater pour un simple cambriolage. Ils préparent un mauvais coup, c'est certain.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, l'air dubitatif.

- Vite, passez-moi une plume et un parchemin.

Ils lui donnèrent ce qu'elle demandait et elle commença à s'activer, tandis qu'ils s'interrogeaient sur ce qu'elle pouvait encore avoir en tête.

- A tout à l'heure.

Elle s'était levée brusquement et avait filé comme le vent, sans terminer son assiette, le parchemin à la main, sans leur laisser le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle allait faire de si urgent.

Drago la regarda partir, s'étonnant de son air si pressé et déterminé.

* * *

L'après midi, Hermione, Ron et Harry se virent peu, chacun occupés par leurs propres cours. En effet, en septième année, tout comme en sixième, ils choisissaient leurs matières. Les deux garçons avaient les mêmes options, mais pas Hermione qui était plus disposées à suivre une carrière médicale plutôt qu'une carrière d'auror.

Le soir venu, Hermione, se rendit dans sa salle commune afin d'y manger. Elle avait envie de passer une soirée reposante. Drago la rejoignit peu après. Inconsciemment, elle l'attendait et espérait plus ou moins que lui aussi souhaiterait diner au calme.

C'était le cas : il était passé par les cuisines et avait réussi à ramener de quoi manger. Ils dégustèrent leur repas tranquillement, en parlant de tout et de rien.

Au bout d'un moment, Drago se leva.

- Il est l'heure d'aller faire notre ronde.

Il vit passer une lueur d'effroi dans son regard mais elle tenta de se reprendre et se détourna de lui.

- Attends-moi une minute, je vais chercher une veste.

Et elle monta dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, Drago s'interrogeait sur son attitude. Lorsqu'il avait abordé le sujet de la surveillance de nuit, il avait immédiatement remarqué qu'elle s'était raidie.

Il sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il fallait qu'il sache. Mais il n'osait pas aborder le sujet, de peur qu'elle se rebiffe.

Il l'entendit descendre et décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il attendrait le bon moment, il attendrait qu'elle soit prête à se dévoiler pour oser lui demander ce qui la préoccupait tant.

* * *

**_Oui, je sais c'est très court, mais attendez de voir la suite héhé..._**

**_(sadique, moi ?)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Hermione redescendait les escaliers. Elle avait passé une longue veste de velours noire par-dessus sa robe de sorcière. Drago la trouva si jolie avec ses longs cheveux ébouriffés, ses joues roses, ses grands yeux noisettes et son allure de petite fille. Elle paraissait si jeune et angoissée. Elle tordait ses doigts de nervosité.

- On y va ? fit-elle.

- On y va.

* * *

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle commune en prenant bien soin d'ensorceler le tableau derrière eux.

Ils avançaient doucement, le plus silencieusement possible. Ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention d'éventuels rodeurs. Après ce qui leur était arrivés, ils étaient plutôt prudents, chacun ayant leur baguette à la main, pointée droit devant eux.

Ils ne parlaient pas, avançant côte à côte. Mais malgré tout, la présence du jeune homme rassurait Hermione.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage juste au dessus d'eux et Hermione sursauta violemment. Elle eut un sourire crispé. Il lui passa une main dans le dos afin de la rassurer et ils se remirent en route. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs ; tout était désert et sombre. Les torches fixées au mur de pierres faisaient se mouvoir les ombres et leur donnaient l'impression d'être suivis. Ils étaient tous les deux nerveux mais Drago essayait de se contenir afin de ne pas effrayer encore plus sa comparse.

Mais lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruissement quelques mètres seulement derrière eux, elle se retourna vivement, les yeux écarquillés par l'anxiété, prise de panique. Il n'y avait rien. Le bruit venait seulement d'un courant d'air qui jouait avec les larges tentures pourpres suspendues aux parois. Mais s'en était trop pour la jeune fille. La pression de ces derniers jours menaçait de faire céder la mince barrière qui la séparait encore de la terreur la plus violente, la plus intense, la plus froide, une terreur proche de la folie.

Drago s'en rendit compte. Il la prit par le bras.

- Viens, on rentre, je pense que ce sera suffisant pour ce soir.

Elle acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux et le suivi, docile.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le tableau, il la laissa galamment passer la première. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé, en se tordant les mains. Puis elle se releva, commença à faire les cent pas, à tourner en rond…

Drago, qui l'avait suivie, observait son petit manège.

Puis agacé, il se planta en face d'elle, l'attrapa par les épaule et la fit asseoir. Il s'installa juste en face d'elle, la prit par les épaules et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle le dévisagea, anxieuse.

- Fais-moi confiance !

Après une dernière hésitation vaincue par le regard gris du jeune homme, elle se lança dans le récit de tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours : l'agression par l'inconnu dans le couloir, l'affrontement entre elle et les agresseurs de Drago…

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de tout lui raconter, elle semblait aller un peu mieux.

- Je t'interdis de te promener seule dans les couloirs à présent, commença Drago.

- Mais tu ne peux pas m'escorter 24 heures sur 24.

- Non, c'est sur, mais parles en à tes amis. Ils sont là pour t'aider.

- Je ne veux pas les embêter avec ça et je suis suffisamment grande pour me défendre seule.

- C'est ce que tu lui as dit à celui qui t'a attaquée l'autre soir ? Il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de toi s'il l'avait voulu.

Elle resta silencieuse, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

- C'est d'accord, je serai prudente.

- Bien.

- Il y autre chose dont j'aimerai te parler.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu as lu la gazette d'hier ?

- Non

- Il y a eu une attaque de Mangemort à Gringott.

- A Gringott ? Mais ce n'est pas logique. Gringott n'a jamais intéressé Voldemort. Il a toujours pensé que ce n'est pas l'argent mais ses pouvoirs qui le feraient évoluer.

- Justement, j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Au même moment, le manoir d'Oscar Bridgewater a été cambriolé.

- Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

- C'est un grand collectionneur d'objets rares et magiques. Apparemment, c'est le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle qui aurait été volé.

- Oh non !

- Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

- Oui, Voldemort a récupéré l'un de ses Horcruxes.

- C'est mal parti…

Les deux jeunes gens décidèrent qu'il était temps d'agir ou du moins de trouver un plan d'action. En effet, si Voldemort récupérait tous ses Horcruxes, il serait invincible.

Ils se rendirent au bureau du professeur MacGonnagal afin de lui exposer la situation.

Lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte, une voix chevrotante leur répondit. Ils entrèrent tous deux et virent le professeur affalé dans un fauteuil. Elle se redressa promptement en les reconnaissant.

- Comment vous sentez vous Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Bien mieux professeur, merci.

- Alors qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

- Nous souhaiterions vous parler de quelque chose professeur, commença Hermione.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est à propos du cambriolage de Gringott.

- Vous ne devez pas vous en inquiéter, fit la vieille femme. Comme vous le savez peu de personnes ont été tuées et l'ordre du Phénix a la situation parfaitement en main.

- Ce n'est pas ce que nous pensons justement professeur.

- Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Le cambriolage du manoir de Monsieur Bridgewater.

- Quel cambriolage ?

- Vous n'avez pas lu toute la gazette ?

- Non, je vous avouerai que j'ai manqué de temps.

- Tenez, regardez professeur, dit Hermione en sortant l'exemplaire de la gazette de son sac.

Le professeur commença à lire l'article concernant le cambriolage mais ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure.

- Il doit probablement s'agir d'une petite crapule dans la lignée de Mondingus Fletcher.

- Professeur, c'est quand même le diadème de la fondatrice de la maison Serdaigle ! s'indigna Hermione.

- Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de Voldemort qui a détourné l'attention de l'ordre en attaquant Gringott pour pouvoir récupérer l'Horcruxe dissimulé dans le diadème, expliqua Drago.

- Je ne veux pas minimiser la situation, jeunes gens, mais cette hypothèse me semble tirée par les cheveux.

- Bien sur que non ! Le professeur Dumbledore croyait aux Horcruxes ! S'écria la jeune fille.

Le visage de la directrice tressaillit à l'évocation de feu l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

- Je vous en prie, Miss Granger. Peut-être que c'est pour cela que le professeur Dumbledore n'est plus. C'était un grand homme mais je crains que sa quête ne l'ait quelque peu aveuglé et que c'est ce qui l'a perdu.

- Très bien, fit Hermione en se retournant vivement.

- S'il vous plait, ne rendez pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Hermione ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce, suivie de Drago.

- Je suis écœurée.

- Laisse tombé. Tu sais comment sont les adultes, seules leurs idées sont dignes d'intérêt.

- Ça, je le sais. Justement, ils vont être bien surpris quand je vais leur prouver qu'on a raison.

- Quand ON va leur prouver qu'on a raison, fit doucement Drago.

Elle le regarda, surprise.

- Non, je ne peux pas te demander ça. Tu serais bien trop exposé.

- Je marche avec toi. Je suis impliqué. Et à 2, on sera plus fort.

- Très bien ça marche.

Et ils se tapèrent dans la main, signe que le marché était conclu.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Les deux jeunes gens avaient conclu le pacte de s'entraider mutuellement afin de découvrir et de déjouer les plans de Voldemort. Leurs recherches n'avançaient pas mais cette trêve les avait rapprochés. Ils se comportaient ensemble comme de vieux amis lorsqu'ils étaient seuls mais Hermione n'avait toujours pas avoué à Ron et Harry la relation amicale naissante qui la liait à Drago. Elle était consciente de la jalousie maladive de Ron et savait qu'il était trop borné pour admettre que Drago pouvait avoir changé.

* * *

Elle décida de commencer par en parler à Harry. Il était son meilleur ami et elle le savait moins obtus que Ron.

Il était 17h34 environ, les cours étaient terminés depuis plus d'une demi-heure et elle se mit à sa recherche, avançant d'un pas sûr mais prudent dans les longs couloirs de pierre menant à la salle commune des Griffondors.

Depuis sa précédente agression, durant laquelle Worminter l'avait menacée, et à qui elle avait donné une bonne leçon, soit dit en passant, il n'y avait pas eu d'autres incidents. Mais elle demeurait sur ses gardes. Ils étaient lâches et elle se doutait qu'ils attendaient seulement qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour s'occuper de son cas.

Trottinant rapidement, sa baguette pointée devant elle, elle parvint sans encombre à la salle commune des rouge et or.

Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle fût accueillie par le brouhaha chaleureux habituel. Jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce, elle vit le magnifique feu qui crépitait joyeusement dans l'âtre, les 3éme année, qui faisaient une crapette, 2 élèves de 5ème année qui coloraient leurs ongles à l'aide d'un sort de métamorphose légère, Ginny qui faisait voler des origamis en forme d'oiseaux autour de sa tête. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers Seamus qui se faisait pousser du persil dans les oreilles et le nez devant un Dean hilare.

- Salut les garçons.

- Hello Hermione, ça va ? répondit Seamus d'une voix nasillarde en arrachant de ses narines des pleines poignées de verdure.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée Hermione, fit Dean.

- Oh tu sais, les devoirs, les rondes, etc.…

- Tu en fais trop Hermi, les examens vont probablement être annulés de toute façon.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! s'exclama Hermione. Bon, vous n'auriez pas vu Harry par hasard ?

- Il se trouve au terrain de Quidditch. Si tu cherches Ron, il…

- Non, c'est Harry que je dois voir, le coupa-t-elle.

Et elle planta là les deux jeunes hommes, étonnés qu'elle se soucie aussi peu de Ron. Elle s'en souciait tellement peu qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il faisait une cour assidue à l'une de ses meilleures amies, Padma, depuis plus de 2 semaines.

* * *

Elle sorti du château. L'air glacial la surprit et elle remercia Merlin d'avoir pensé à prendre ses gants.

En arrivant sur le terrain, elle aperçut Harry et quelques joueurs faisant des acrobaties sur leur balai.

Mettant sa main devant ses yeux afin que la blancheur éclatante du ciel ne l'éblouisse pas, elle les observa. C'était un entrainement non officiel, d'où le fait que l'équipe ne soit pas au grand complet. Seuls ceux qui en avaient assez d'être enfermés et avaient besoin d'un peu d'activité avaient rejoint Harry, toujours capitaine de son équipe.

Il avait beaucoup changé au fil des années. Le sport lui avait permis de se développer et il abhorrait maintenant une carrure athlétique. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi pétillants et d'un beau vert turquoise. Il avait aussi beaucoup grandi mais ses larges épaules lui permettaient de ne pas avoir une silhouette étriquée.

Hermione s'installa sur les gradins, les mains coincées entre ses cuisses pour les réchauffer. Elle les observa jouer, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle ressassait les évènements récents et pensait à Drago. Leur relation s'était améliorée de façon assez spectaculaire. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien à présent et elle ressentait le besoin d'en parler à ses amis. Et Harry lui semblait être la personne la plus apte à la comprendre. Ils avaient toujours été proches et malgré le physique plus qu'avantageux du jeune homme, elle n'avait jamais voulu que leur relation dévie sur une pente beaucoup plus intime, tout comme lui. Ils se considéraient comme un frère et une sœur qu'ils n'avaient jamais eus.

La partie se termina enfin. Harry avait aperçut Hermione et la rejoignit. Ils quittèrent le terrain ensemble, Hermione le raccompagnant jusqu'aux vestiaires.

Sur la route :

- Très beau jeu Harry, tu t'améliores de jours en jours.

- Merci. Mais je commence à me demander pourquoi on continue. A ce rythme, les matchs de Quidditch aussi vont être annulés.

- Pourquoi donc ? fit-elle en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Parce que j'ai peur que ça ne soit trop dangereux de jouer contre les Serpentards.

- Tu n'as pas tort.

- Tu voulais me parler ? s'enquit le garçon.

- Oui.

Ils arrivaient à proximité du vestiaire.

- Je t'attends ici, dit-elle.

- Ok, à tout de suite.

* * *

Hermione s'appuya contre le mur et alluma une cigarette. Lorsque Harry revint, elle en écrasait le mégot sous son talon.

- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté, fit Harry, un léger reproche dans la voix.

- J'ai des circonstances atténuantes.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- De Drago.

- Tiens, ce n'est plus Malefoy ?

- Harry, ne commence pas à imiter Ron, s'il te plait.

- Je plaisante. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Je voudrais avoir ton avis par rapport à son agression. Penses-tu qu'il est sincère ou que c'est un coup monté ?

- Sérieusement, je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu simuler tout ça. J'ai pas mal changé d'opinion à son sujet. Je suis plus ou moins persuadé qu'il n'est pas un Mangemort et qu'il n'a jamais voulu l'être. Il a dû suivre les traces de son père par obligation. Malgré tout, je pense que c'est un emmerdeur.

Hermione souriait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Toi. Je suis contente d'être venue te parler. Justement, je suis persuadée aussi qu'il n'est pas mauvais au fond. Et…

Elle eut un temps d'hésitation.

- Et je crois que nous sommes en train de devenir amis.

- Sois prudente Mione. Malgré tout je préfère te voir avec lui plutôt qu'avec Crabe, Goyle ou encore Worminter, surtout après ce que m'a raconté Blaise.

- Blaise Zabini ?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes amis maintenant ?

- Oui. Il n'est pas partisan de Voldemort et c'est le meilleur ami de Malefoy. Donc j'en ai profité pour mener ma petite enquête lorsque j'ai vu que tu te rapprochais de lui. Blaise m'a confirmé tes dires. Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Et sache que même si tu ne me vois pas, je te surveille et je te protège.

- Oh Harry !

Elle se jeta à son coup, émue par ses paroles, tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui avec tendresse.

* * *

Non loin de là, un jeune homme blond observait la scène. Et c'est furieux qu'il tourna les talons en voyant la brunette aux grands yeux chocolat serrer dans ses bras son pire ennemi.

* * *

**_Bon d'accord, je le reconnais, ce chapitre est vraiment court. Mais promis, vais essayer de m'améliorer sur la longueur pour les prochains chapitres. Et continuez à me donner votre avis ;-) Bisous à toutes et à tous.  
_**


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Hermione et Harry discutèrent pendant un moment encore, la jeune fille l'ayant informé que Drago et elle avaient décidé de mener leur enquête concernant Voldemort et les Horcruxes. Il la remercia pour son aide et lui promit de lui apporter la sienne. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la journée touchait à sa fin et la nuit tombait.

* * *

Lorsque Hermione pénétra dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, Drago lisait, assit au bout d'un des deux sofas, appuyé contre l'accoudoir. Il ne lui jeta pas un regard et elle sentit d'emblée la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle se débarrassa de sa cape d'hiver, de son écharpe et de ses gants en silence et les étendit à la chaleur du feu de cheminée. Ils étaient encore humides de neige.

Elle se demandait pourquoi le jeune homme avait soudain l'air si froid mais elle n'osait pas faire le premier pas, de peur d'être rabrouée. Devant son expression si fermée, elle se sentait démunie et craignait sa réaction.

Elle prit le parti de patienter et s'installa à la grande table ronde en chêne qui se situait au fond de la salle, à la gauche du jeune homme. Elle s'assit dos à lui et sortit ses manuels.

Lorsqu'elle travaillait, elle ne voyait pas le temps passer. Cela faisait maintenant presque trois quart d'heure qu'elle avait le nez plongé dans un énorme livre aux pages jaunies pas les années et à la grosse couverture en cuir relié. A lui tout seul, le volume devait bien peser pas loin de deux livres.

Drago se sentait délaissé. Son irritation du début lorsque Hermione l'avait délibérément ignoré avait laissé place à l'ennui et à l'hésitation. Il voulait qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, même s'il ne souhaitait pas lui donner les raisons de son énervement.

Il soupira bruyamment.

Voyant qu'elle ne bronchait pas, il se mit à tapoter sur la table basse avec son stylo. Il savait qu'elle ne supportait pas les bruits répétitifs.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de son petit manège, elle se retourna brusquement vers lui :

- Drago ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

Il n'en laissa rien paraître mais il était ravi d'avoir enfin provoqué une réaction chez elle.

- De quoi ? fit-il d'un air faussement innocent.

- Ce bruit ! Tu sais très bien que ça m'insupporte.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je termine mon devoir sur la portion de Dégorgement. Du moins, j'essaye.

Il se tût, dépité.

- Tu sais, si tu veux attirer mon attention, tu peux simplement m'appeler par mon prénom, lui dit-elle avec un air mutin.

Il adorait lorsqu'elle prenait ce petit air espiègle. Il allait esquisser un sourire lorsque l'épisode de l'après-midi lui revint en mémoire. Il la revit serrer dans ses bras le balafré avec tellement de tendresse qu'il avait senti la jalousie vriller son cœur. Il était certain qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

Il se rembrunit immédiatement.

Hermione s'en aperçut et décida d'abandonner ses devoirs un moment. Elle s'installa en face lui sur le second divan.

- Que se passe-t-il Drago ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Rien, fit-il, lui jetant un regard méprisant.

- Tu crois que ça ne se voit pas quand il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? lui dit-elle, blessée.

- Et alors ? Je n'ai peut-être pas envie de t'en parler.

- Ok, je vois. Ne m'en parle pas si tu veux, mais ne me prends pas la tête dans ce cas, je t'ai rien demandé.

Et elle s'éloigna.

Elle repensa à la dispute qu'ils avaient eue, déclenchée car elle n'avait pas voulu lui parler de l'attaque qu'elle avait subie dans le couloir. Elle se dit que finalement, s'ils n'en parlaient pas, étant donné leur caractère respectif, il y avait de bonnes chances pour que ça s'envenime.

Sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur lui. Ils basculèrent et se retrouvèrent allongés de tout leur long sur le canapé. Drago se débattait férocement tandis que la jeune fille riait aux éclats. Elle tentait de lui maintenir les poignets, assise à califourchon sur son ventre. Mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle et elle se retrouva bloquée assez rapidement, les mains coincées dans le dos. Pour pouvoir la maintenir ainsi, Drago était presque collé à elle. Et elle commença à se sentir troublée.

Les joues rosies, elle décida de faire comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte de la légère gêne qui s'était installée entre eux.

- Alors, tu te décides à me parler maintenant ?

Elle était tellement jolie avec ses yeux brillants, ses poignets minuscules qu'il emprisonnait sans aucun effort, ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa petite poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration.

- Sinon quoi ? lui répondit-il, moqueur, un sourire en coin.

- Sinon je me fâche, et elle recommença à se débattre de plus belle.

Il s'était complètement collé à elle pour l'empêcher de se libérer et ils finirent par rouler au sol.

- D'accord, j'abandonne, hoqueta-t-il, essoufflé.

Soudain, il ne riait plus du tout et un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses yeux gris. Et elle sentit que la colère reprenait le dessus.

- Je pensais que tu aurais la correction de me prévenir que tu te faisais le balafré, au moins je n'aurai pas eu à assister à d'écœurantes effusions, cracha-t-il.

Assise sur lui, elle resta d'abord bouche bée, incapable du moindre mot.

Puis son teint vira au cramoisi. Drago la fixait avec un air de défi.

- D'une, ne l'appelle pas le balafré. De deux, on ne sort pas ensemble, et de trois, je pense que ça ne te concerne pas, fit-elle en se levant brusquement.

Il la retint par le bras :

- Si, justement, ça me concerne.

- Et en quoi ?

- J'essaye seulement de te protéger Hermione, dit-il d'un air las.

Il avait soudain l'air très abattu.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger de mes amis Drago, dit-elle d'un ton dur, ébahie par l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire : la protéger alors qu'il l'avait martyrisée durant des années.

Elle sentit qu'elle l'avait blessé.

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui :

- De quoi as-tu peur ? fit-elle doucement.

- De rien.

- Que je te délaisse ?

Il releva la tête et la fixa. Il cherchait dans ses yeux le mépris, le dédain ou la moquerie. Mais rien de tout ça ne transparaissait dans les grands yeux chocolat de la jeune fille. Il y lisait juste une certaine gravité. Il croyait même y voir un espoir.

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

- Drago, Harry est juste un ami, un frère pour moi, et il n'y a pas d'ambigüité entre nous. On s'adore, on s'aime énormément, mais pas de la manière que tu crois.

Elle ressentit l'immense soulagement du jeune homme qui la fixait.

Hermione n'avait jamais eu de véritable petit ami, à part Krum, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il lui avait laissé un souvenir impérissable. Elle était troublée par l'intensité du regard de son homologue aux yeux couleur tempête.

Gênée, elle détourna les yeux et fit mine de se lever. Il la saisit par le poignet et l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, fascinée. La serrant délicatement dans ses bras, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle frissonna et ses bras se nouèrent autour du cou de Drago. Ils rêvaient tous les deux, inconsciemment, de ce baiser.

Le jeune homme y mettait une extrême tendresse, sentant l'appréhension de la jeune fille, qui s'abandonnait malgré tout dans ses bras.

Il approfondit le baiser et Hermione sentit toutes ses barrières céder. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui, soudainement. Elle avait besoin de cette passion qu'elle sentait prête à imploser en elle et qu'il lui apportait, de cet amour naissant, encore dissimulé.

Ce qu'elle ressentait était entièrement nouveau pour elle. Jamais elle ne s'était abandonnée de la sorte.

Ils se dévoraient l'un l'autre, se découvraient, les paupières closes, les gestes hésitants mais saccadés, le souffle rauque et la respiration haletante.

Tout s'était évaporé autour d'eux. Le monde tourbillonnait, insaisissable, inexistant. La seule chose qui n'avait pas perdu de sa réalité était leurs deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre, répandant leur chaleur, échangeant leur passion. Ils brulaient de désir et s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Ils ne pouvaient se détacher l'un de l'autre, se délectant de leur odeur, de leur saveur, jouissant avec délice de ce moment qu'inconsciemment ils attendaient tous les deux depuis si longtemps.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? enfin un peu d'action entre nos deux héros ;-)


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

Lorsque ce fougueux baiser s'était interrompu, ils étaient restés un long moment enlacés sur le canapé, silencieux et un peu gênés, fixant le feu dans l'âtre, savourant ce moment de tendresse qui était plus que bienvenu en ces temps troublés.

Puis ils s'étaient séparés sans un mot, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi se dire. Ils étaient allés se coucher, on pourrait même dire se réfugier, chacun de leur côté, la tête et le cœur emplis de sentiments contradictoires.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils ne se croisèrent pas de la journée, n'ayant aucun cours en commun. Et lorsqu'Hermione revint dans la salle commune, celle-ci était vide. C'était la fin de l'après-midi et la lumière baissait rapidement.

Elle posa son sac de cours sur la table et entendit un léger bruit. Se retournant vers la fenêtre, elle aperçut un hibou grand duc majestueux, d'une belle teinte fauve, qui donnait de légers coup de bec sur la vitre afin d'attirer son attention. Elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau se percha sur le dossier du canapé, lui tendant la patte afin qu'elle détache le message qui lui était destiné. Elle donna une gâterie au hibou, qui lui pinça affectueusement le doigt avant de reprendre son envol.

Elle déroula fébrilement le parchemin, les yeux écarquillés sous la tension. Elle le parcourut rapidement. L'écriture fine et penchée était parfaitement lisible et laissait une impression de sérieux et de maturité.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris le cambriolage, elle avait écrit à la dernière personne en vie qui avait été en possession du diadème avant qu'il n'intègre la collection d'Oscar Bridgewater. Elle cherchait à savoir pour qu'elle raison il s'était séparé de cet objet si précieux et qui représentait tant de choses. Elle se demandait également comment il avait pu arriver entre les mains d'un moldu alors qu'il attisait la convoitise de tous les sorciers.

Cette personne était Charles Murray, éminent directeur de musée qui depuis des années, collectionnait les objets magiques. Son immense collection regroupait des objets tels que la baguette de Winona Switlight, sorcière réputée du 18è siècle, le chaudron de Leslie Dirt qui avait servi à concevoir la potion de Felix Felicis, l'anneau de pouvoir de Wendigot Wentworth et tant d'autres choses encore.

Mr Murray, malgré les apparences, était un moldu : il persistait à se vêtir comme un sorcier et portait constamment une immense cape turquoise, ce qui le faisait trouver pittoresque et sympathique par les centaines de moldus qui venaient visiter son étranger musée. Il connaissait l'histoire de la magie mieux que les sorciers eux-mêmes et émerveillait ses clients grâce à ses prestigieux récits et d'incroyables épopées qu'ils croyaient inventées de toutes pièces.

C'était un grand ami de Dumbledore. Il connaissait depuis bien longtemps la face cachée de l'humanité.

Grand rêveur dans l'âme, il n'avait jamais été effrayé par la sorcellerie qui le fascinait. Cette amitié avec feu l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, lui avait permis d'assouvir son insatiable curiosité sur tout ce qui touchait à l'étrangeté.

Lorsqu'elle était tombée sur l'article dans le journal, Hermione avait immédiatement repensé à ce vieil homme charmant et distingué, un peu décalé, aux sourcils broussailleux et d'une blancheur de neige, et aux yeux très bleus.

A l'époque, Dumbledore avait emmené la jeune fille visiter le fameux musée avec ses deux acolytes, Ron et Harry. Elle se souvenait de sa démarche courbée et de son air fatigué, mais également de sa passion et de sa connaissance presque parfaite d'un univers qu'il côtoyait pourtant peu. Des années de recherches assidues avaient fait de ce passionné un spécialiste dans son domaine. Et discuter avec lui avait été extrêmement enrichissant pour cette jeune sorcière catapultée dans un monde nouveau pour elle mais dont elle faisait partie intégrante malgré les quolibets et les insultes incessants qui fusaient, telles que « sang de bourbe », de la part de ceux qui se considéraient comme des sangs purs.

Elle se mit à lire la lettre les yeux brillants, avide de trouver rien que le début d'une réponse ou d'une solution à leurs interrogations.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, ses mains se mirent à trembler, ses jambes à flageoler. Elle vacilla et tomba à genoux sur le lourd tapis dans les tons ocre et rouges.

Et c'est dans cette position, agenouillée, son petit visage dans ses mains, les épaules tremblantes et la lettre toujours sur les cuisses, que Drago la retrouva.

* * *

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il vit la lettre et lui demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il Hermione ?

Elle poussa vers lui la lettre. Il s'en saisit et commença à la lire. Son visage s'assombrissait de plus en plus au fil de sa lecture. La lettre de Charles Murray disait qu'il s'était procuré le diadème par l'intermédiaire de Dumbledore afin de le mettre en sécurité car jamais les sorciers diaboliques qui voulaient s'en emparé n'auraient pu se douter qu'il serait en possession d'un moldu. Mais au fil des années, le diadème avait faire preuve de pouvoirs démoniaques et il s'était produit des évènements malheureux qui avaient fait courir de grands dangers aux moldus qui venaient visiter le musée. La salle du diadème était devenue peu à peu une salle maudite. Jusqu'à ce qu'il vende le diadème à un grand collectionneur sorcier qui disait avoir les pouvoirs nécessaires pour entraver les pouvoirs de l'objet en question.

Les choses horribles dont il faisait mention faisaient froid dans le dos : des moldus défigurés, blessés, d'autres encore dans le coma plus de 5 ans après, des amnésies inexplicables et tant d'autres choses encore.

Le vieil homme était intimement persuadé, au vu des évènements, que si le diadème avait été volé, c'était pour l'utiliser à des fins de magie noire dans la guerre de Voldemort.

Drago réalisa que si c'était Voldemort qui s'était emparé du bijou, ils auraient peu de chances de le vaincre avant d'avoir pu remettre la main dessus, car il était persuadé que c'était l'un des Horcruxes. Il pensait également qu'il n'y en avait pas que sept. Mais cela restait à prouver.

Hermione le regardait intensément, cherchant à deviner ses pensées. Il lui rendit son regard :

- On n'est pas sortis d'affaire je crois.

- Je crois aussi.

- Il faut qu'on trouve un plan d'action.

- Que pourrait-on faire ? On est coincés ici. On ne peut pas partir à sa recherche.

- Il faudrait réussir à convaincre les membres de l'ordre du Phénix, ils pourraient mener leur propre enquête de leur côté tandis que nous ferions ce qu'on peut d'ici.

- Qui serait le plus susceptible de nous croire ?

- Lupin ?

- Pourquoi pas. Mais j'ai peur que lui écrire soit dangereux. Il doit être surveillé. J'ai déjà pris un gros risque en écrivant à Mr Murray.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il en lui passant la main dans le dos. On trouvera un moyen.

- Je l'espère. Car nous avons sérieusement besoin d'aide là.

Ils discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit sur le plan d'action qu'il leur faudrait mettre en place.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

**15**

Après la longue discussion sur ce qu'il convenait de faire avec Drago, Hermione était partie rejoindre Harry. Elle n'avait pas encore appris à Drago qu'Harry était convaincu de son innocence et qu'il souhaitait leur prêter main forte. Elle n'avait pas encore osé aborder le sujet, ne sachant pas du tout quels étaient les sentiments de son homologue masculin concernant son meilleur ami : ils s'étaient toujours cordialement détestés et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si le point de vue de Drago avait changé du fait de leur amitié.

Elle parla longuement avec Harry de leur plan. Celui-ci refusa tout d'abord. Il trouvait que ce serait trop dangereux et ne voulait pas que la jeune fille courre de risques pour l'aider.

Finalement, elle était parvenue à le convaincre lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne courrait pas grand-chose avec Drago à ses côtés. En effet, Harry savait très bien, malgré l'animosité réciproque existant entre les deux jeunes hommes, que Drago était un très bon sorcier.

* * *

Elle retournait à ses appartements d'un pas vif, soulagée qu'ils aient enfin mis en place un plan pour contrattaquer. Pas forcément à la même échelle que l'ennemi qui apparemment mettait en place l'artillerie lourde. Mais il suffisait parfois d'un grain de sable dans l'engrenage pour que tout s'écroule.

Elle marchait vite mais n'était pas particulièrement nerveuse. Ses cheveux voletaient derrière elle, dénudant son cou fin. Elle avait hâte de retrouver Drago. Même s'il ne s'était rien passé d'autre depuis le soir où ils s'étaient embrassés, elle se sentait bien avec lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas le brusquer ni qu'il la trouve trop collante. Avec la réputation que Sir Malefoy avait auprès de la gente féminine, c'est-à-dire un irrécupérable Don Juan, elle avait peur de n'être qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres. C'est pourquoi elle préférait ne pas se poser trop de question. Mais ce qu'elle savait par contre, c'est que des papillons naissaient au creux de son ventre lorsqu'il la regardait, la frôlait, lui parlait tout prêt de l'oreille si bien qu'elle sentait son souffle dans son cou…

Et toute à ses pensées, un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, elle courrait presque sur le dallage de pierres.

* * *

Elle entendit un bruissement. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Elle aperçut un renfoncement dans le mur, juste derrière une vieille armure médiévale rouillée, ayant probablement appartenue à quelque valeureux combattant ou chevalier du moyen âge. Elle se glissa derrière de justesse, s'accroupit et retint son souffle.

Et soudain, ses narines se plissèrent. Elle avait reconnu cette odeur, ce mélange de musc et de camphre. Une senteur forte et écœurante qui semblait se glisser dans le moindre interstice qu'elle rencontrait, qui collait à la peau.

L'odeur s'intensifiait et la jeune fille commença à distinguer le bruit de ses pas. Enfin, si l'on pouvait dire « pas ». Le bruit évoquait quelqu'un d'extrêmement lourd qui trainait des pieds. Ça se rapprochait de plus en plus. Hermione se mit à trembler. Elle était prostrée derrière la statue, dissimulée par les ombres, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche pour ne pas se faire entendre. Son cœur cognait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression que ses battements résonnaient et se répercutaient dans tous les couloirs du château.

La chose s'arrêta juste devant l'armure. Elle apercevait à présent ses pattes. Car il s'agissait bien de pattes. Elle distinguait dans l'obscurité de grandes pattes recouvertes de longs poils bruns et emmêlés, pourvues de grandes griffes recourbées. L'odeur était devenue si forte qu'elle était à la limite du supportable.

Soudain, la bête se mit à fredonner d'une voix rauque et sifflante, diabolique, suintant la méchanceté pure et la perversion :

« Une petite fille perdue

Dans une forêt sombre

Petit fille où es-tu ?

Evites-tu les monstres ?

Viens donc faire la ronde

La ronde à avec moi

Petit fille où es-tu ?

Faire la ronde avec moi »

La chanson, qui paraissait pourtant si naïve, prenait une nuance d'une telle cruauté dans la bouche de la créature, qu'Hermione sentit son sang se glacer et ne faire qu'un tour, et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

- Où es-tu petite fille ? fit soudain le monstre d'une voix plus forte.

La jeune fille se figea : elle avait compris ! C'était elle qu'il cherchait, se fiant à ses heures plus ou moins approximatives de rondes.

Il se remit à chanter :

« Déchirer, étriper, écharper la jolie petite fille ».

Puis la colère reprit le dessus. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se jeter sur lui et de lui faire tout ce dont il parlait à l'instant. Mais ce plan manquait de prudence.

Elle attendit, priant pour qu'il ne sente pas l'odeur de peur qui émanait d'elle et pour qu'il s'en aille enfin.

Mais il restait là, faisant claquer de temps en temps ses immondes griffes sur le sol.

La jeune femme commençait à avoir des crampes dans les cuisses et sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester immobile encore bien longtemps.

La bête s'éloigna, semblant inspecter le couloir. Elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir que faire, comme si elle avait été persuadée qu'elle trouverai la jeune fille en cet endroit et à cette heure, sans avoir étudié l'éventualité qu'elle pourrait ne pas y être.

Mais Hermione sentait que le monstre allait agir. Elle se prépara. Il fallait qu'elle intervienne avant lui. Sinon, elle risquait d'y laisser la vie.

Et lorsqu'elle l'entendit commencer à prononcer la formuler pour révéler la présence d'un être humain, comme s'il avait sentit qu'elle se trouvait là, elle bondit.

« Hominum rev…

- CONFRINGO ! hurla-t-elle.

Le mur à côté de la créature explosa dans une gerbe de pierres et d'étincelles qui la frappèrent de plein fouet.

Hermione se mit à courir. Elle entendit que la chose se lançait à sa poursuite, grognant des obscénités. Elle se rapprochait dangereusement. La jeune fille n'osait pas se retourner et lançait des sorts au hasard par-dessus son épaule.

Une pointe de côté la saisit, lui coupant le souffle et elle s'écroula. Elle se retourna et vit se précipiter vers elle une des créatures les plus effrayantes qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer : de longs poils bruns et hirsutes, de grandes dents jaunes dégageant une puanteur de tous les diables, des yeux noirs rougis et larmoyants par la poussière de l'explosion. Ça ressemblait à un loup garou mais plus grand, plus fort et bien plus cruel.

Elle paniqua, glissant à reculons sur le sol, s'écorchant les mains et les coudes sur le dallage du long couloir.

Et soudain, son regard s'éclaira, prenant une expression dure et elle se leva. Au moment où la bête allait se jeter sur elle, elle brandit sa baguette :

- SECTUM SEMPRA !

L'animal, qui avait bondit, parut se disloquer dans les airs, à l'apogée de son saut, de profondes plaies s'ouvrant sur son corps velu, le sang jaillissant sur les murs de ses entailles béantes. Il hurla et s'écrasa au sol, Hermione ayant juste le temps de se reculer afin qu'il ne la fauche pas en plein vol.

Elle reprit sa course sans se retourner, les cris de la bête résonnant dans sa tête.

* * *

Elle ouvrit violemment le tableau, essoufflée, en larmes, le sang du monstre tachant sa robe, ruisselant sur son visage, coulant le long de son cou et de ses bras.

Drago, qui travaillait en l'attendant, se retourna et resta bouche bée devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.


	16. Chapter 16

**13**

La jeune fille s'était laissée glisser sur le sol contre la porte, reprenant son souffle et ses esprits, estomaquée d'avoir pu s'échapper sans dommages physiques.

Sous le choc, Drago la détailla quelques instants : ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, elle était couverte de sang, et elle tremblait comme une feuille.

Il se précipita vers elle et la serra contre lui, indifférent au liquide rouge qui commençait déjà à coaguler et tachait sa chemise. Elle s'agrippa à lui comme s'il allait disparaitre d'un instant à l'autre.

- Chut, tout va bien, lui murmurait-il à l'oreille, la berçant comme une enfant.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce :

- Non ! Tout n'ira pas bien tant qu'il rôdera. Il a voulu m'étriper !! hurla-t-elle.

Elle était comme possédée, la folie luisant au fond des ses prunelles. Elle tournait en rond comme un animal en cage.

- C'était la même chose que la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il ne savait comment réagir, de peur qu'elle ne s'en prenne à lui.

Elle ne répondit pas, l'air hagard, puis enragée la seconde d'après. Puis d'un coup, elle reprit le chemin du tableau, hystérique :

- Je vais le finir, je vais me le faire cet enfoiré !

Drago la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne fasse pivoter le panneau et la saisit par le bras pour l'empêcher de sortir. Elle se débattit comme une forcenée, cherchant à se libérer par tous les moyens, le griffant, le frappant. Il tentait de la maitriser tant bien que mal mais la rage décuplait ses forces.

Sentant qu'il allait lâcher prise, il lui assena une gifle monumentale dont le claquement résonna dans toute la salle. Elle s'arrêta net et le silence qui s'abattit sur la pièce fut d'une étrange lourdeur.

Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux étonnés qui se remplirent de larmes.

- Je suis désolée Hermione, excuse-moi, fit-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria-t-elle en s'effondrant sur le sol.

Il la laissa pleurer contre lui, la câlinant dans le silence seulement troublé par ses sanglots. Elle ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter de pleurer et chaque cri déchirant qu'elle laissait échapper vrillait le cœur du jeune homme. Il sentait qu'elle était sur le point de craquer et il se sentait désemparé devant sa douleur.

Puis elle s'apaisa petit à petit.

Elle se releva, prenant conscience de l'état dans lequel elle était. Elle grimaça en voyant le sang qui couvrait ses mains et ses avant-bras.

- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, fit Drago.

- Oui, j'y vais.

- Je t'attends ici.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle revint, l'odeur du sang et de la peur avaient disparu. Elle sentait bon la pêche et était emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre rose.

Drago l'attendait sur le canapé et fut frappé par la fragilité qui émanait d'elle. Il lui ouvrit ses bras et elle vint s'y blottir sans aucune hésitation.

- Tu te sens mieux ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

- Oui

Il fit apparaitre une grande tasse de chocolat chaud et des biscuits à la cannelle qu'il lui tendit. Elle la porta à ses lèvres et grimaça. L'idée d'avaler quelque chose lui retournait l'estomac.

- Raconte-moi, murmura-t-il. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, se souvenant de la réaction qu'elle avait eue lors de sa première agression.

Elle se lança dans le récit de sa mésaventure et lorsqu'elle eu terminé, les yeux gris du jeune homme avaient viré à l'orage et flamboyaient de colère. Il était furieux contre la bête, mais également contre lui-même de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger. Il tremblait à l'idée qu'elle aurait pu être tuée.

- Je ne voulais pas utiliser le sectum sempra, reprit-elle en regardant ses mains. Je n'aurai pas dû.

Elle était au bord des larmes.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un sort de magie noire !

- Hermione ! c'était de la légitime défense. Il n'aurait pas hésité à te faire bien pire et tu le sais. Alors ne te prends pas la tête avec ça.

Les mots du jeune homme l'apaisèrent.

- Tu restes ici, lui ordonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je vais le retrouver et lui donner ce qu'il mérité.

- Je t'interdis de faire ça !

- Je vais l'empêcher de te refaire du mal.

- Arrête ! c'est à toi qu'il va en faire

- Peu importe. Si je pars, ça ne sera pas seul, tu peux me croire.

Il s'éloigna vers la porte et s'empara de sa cape et de sa baguette.

- Drago ! s'écria-t-elle. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie.

Il s'arrêta, surpris par le désespoir que tout son corps, tout son être exprimait. Les grands yeux chocolat de la jeune fille étaient noyés par l'angoisse, la peur. La peur de le perdre ? Il n'osait y croire.

Il la contempla et la vérité s'imposa à lui, aussi limpide que du cristal : le grand Drago Malefoy était amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Il était fou d'elle et était prêt à donner sa vie pour elle, pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Pour cette fille qu'il avait détesté durant des années et qu'il lui avait suffit d'apprendre à connaitre pour en tomber éperdument amoureux. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras avec une tendresse infinie.

- Drago, ce n'est pas en te faisant tuer que Poudlard sera plus sûr pour moi. Tu sais bien qu'après lui, il en viendra d'autres. C'est près de moi que j'ai besoin de toi, lui dit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

Il savait qu'elle avait raison au fond de lui.

- D'accord, je reste avec toi, fit-il. J'irai à sa recherche demain.

- C'est trop dangereux.

- Je serai préparé.

- Tu crois que je ne l'étais pas ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seul.

- Avec qui alors ?

- Je vais dire quelque chose qui va te déplaire mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu y ailles avec Harry.

Il resta muet de stupeur pendant quelques instants.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- Absolument pas. Je lui ai déjà parlé assez brièvement de ce qui se passe dans l'enceinte de l'école. Je sais qu'il acceptera de nous aider.

- Mais je ne veux pas avoir affaire à lui. C'est ton ami, pas le mien.

- Justement. Et tu n'as pas le choix. Sinon c'est moi qui irai.

- Hermione…

- Il n'y a pas de « Hermione » qui tienne. Tu n'aimes peut-être pas mes amis mais il va falloir que tu comprennes une chose Drago, c'est qu'il ne s'agit plus de toi ou de moi, de sangs purs ou de sangs de bourbe.

Il tressaillit à ce dernier mot, comme s'il ne supportait plus de l'entendre après l'avoir utilisé tant de fois et il en avait honte.

- Il s'agit simplement d'être pour ou contre Voldemort, continua-t-elle. Tu connais l'expression : « les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis ».

Il ne répondit pas, exaspéré. Supporter le balafré, il aurait vraiment tout fait pour cette fille.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui :

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix Drago, murmura-t-elle en l'enlaçant. Je suis consciente de ce que je te demande mais on doit se serrer les coudes.

Il acquiesça, enivré par la légère odeur fruitée qui émanait d'elle.

Il la souleva dans ses bras, comme une jeune mariée et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, elle sur ses genoux.

Il la sentait encore très tendue. Il la fit se mettre entre ses jambes et commença à lui masser les épaules, la nuque, les clavicules.

Les mains du jeune homme courraient sensuellement sur son corps, effleurant les omoplates, caressant les bras jusqu'aux poignets, lui donnant des petits baisers papillons dans les cheveux et sur les lobes de ses oreilles.

Elle frissonnait et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il descendit légèrement son peignoir, dénudant ses épaules. Ses mains chaudes aux longs doigts la comblaient, elle se sentait détendue. Et lui admirait les douces courbes qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux : les creux de son cou, l'arrondit des épaules, la cambrure de ses reins.

Il sentit que s'il allait plus loin, il ne répondrait plus de lui et remonta son peignoir.

Elle se retourna, surprise.

- Tu vas attraper froid, lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle remarqua que ses joues avaient rosies, que ses yeux brillaient plus qu'à l'accoutumée et comprit. Elle rougit aussi à l'idée de l'effet qu'elle pouvait lui faire, sans en être pleinement consciente.

- Il est peut-être temps d'aller se coucher, tu as l'air épuisée.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Il la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume et la monta dans sa chambre. Il la déposa sur son lit et lui donna un petit baiser.

- Repose-toi.

- Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? fit-elle avec un regard suppliant.

- Je suis juste à côté. Si je dors avec toi, je ne réponds plus de moi.

- Et alors ?

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui prit la main.

- Hermione, je ne veux pas que ça arrive comme ça, sur une pulsion. Je veux que ce soit absolument parfait pour toi.

Il avait sentit qu'elle n'avait jamais franchit le cap avec aucun garçon et elle le savait. Ce qui l'arrangeait car elle ne voulait pas le lui dire de vive voix, se sentant ridicule de son inexpérience.

- Tu es tellement adorable avec moi. Je n'aurai jamais osé imaginer que…

- Peut-être est-ce le destin ?

- Je l'espère.

Il la laissa. Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Mais lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, ce ne fut pas de doux et heureux rêves qui l'accompagnèrent mais d'horribles cauchemars dans lesquels une bête hideuse et puante qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer cherchait à la déchiqueter.

Au milieu de la nuit, à bout de forces, Hermione se releva.

Elle tourna en rond pendant un moment dans la salle commune, ne pouvant se résoudre à aller se coucher.

Finalement, elle se retrouva devant la chambre de Drago, hésitante, et frappa doucement. Personne ne répondit. Elle attendit quelques instants et ouvrit lentement la porte. Il était profondément endormi, en caleçon, sur le dos, un bras derrière sa tête, l'autre étendu en travers du lit. Les couvertures jonchaient le sol, signes d'une nuit plutôt agitée. Elle s'approcha silencieusement, les ramassa et les remit en place, couvrant le jeune homme, qui ne broncha pas. Elle le regardait et se dit qu'il ressemblait à un ange. Il avait l'air si paisible malgré tout. Elle s'étendit à ses cotés, calant sa tête sur son épaule. Sa peau était chaude et douce. Elle s'endormit rapidement, entièrement rassurée à son contact.

* * *

_Alors, est-ce que ça vous plait toujours autant ? Voulez-vous que je continue ? Bisous à tous.  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

Le lendemain matin, Drago ouvrit les yeux, légèrement désorienté. Il se retourna et s'étira lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement près de lui. Hermione était lovée contre lui, la tête enfouie dans les couvertures, sa petite main reposant sur l'oreiller près d'elle. Sa respiration était régulière et elle avait l'air si paisible. Il s'étonna de sa présence à ses côté et eut un doute sur ce qui avait pu se produire durant la nuit pour qu'il s'éveille dans le même lit qu'elle. Puis les évènements de la veille revinrent en mémoire du jeune homme. Il se souvint de l'agression dont elle avait été victime et il sentit une bouffée de rage monter dans sa poitrine. Il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Il se leva, alla se doucher puis descendit dans la salle commune. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il convenait de faire.

La jeune fille lui avait demandé, s'il voulait réellement découvrir qui était son agresseur, de ne pas s'en occuper seul. Elle voulait même qu'il s'en charge avec Potter. Il n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Ils n'avaient jamais pu se supporter. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il savait que ce serait bien trop dangereux d'y aller seul et le balafré était doué. A deux, il était persuadé qu'ils seraient largement plus fort mais ce serait se rabaisser que de lui demander de l'aide.

D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas mettre Hermione en colère : elle lui en voudrait à mort s'il y allait seul.

Finalement, il décida de se ranger à l'avis de la jeune fille : il mettrait sa fierté de Malefoy de côté et expliquerait la situation à Potter. Après tout, ils étaient en guerre, et il ne s'agissait ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux contre Voldemort. Et seraient donc obligés de combattre ensemble lors de la bataille finalement. Autant commencer à se serrer les coudes dès à présent.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, la clarté de la lumière l'éblouit et elle eut besoin d'un petit moment pour resituer l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. De lourdes tentures vertes et argent qui avaient été relevées encadraient de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur un petit balcon surplombant le lac, tout comme sa propre fenêtre. Le lit à baldaquin était lui aussi entouré de rideaux de la même couleur, ouverts eux aussi, afin de laisser entrer la lumière.

Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Drago. Mais était seule dans le lit. Elle se sentit déçue, elle aurait tant voulu se réveiller à ses côtés, qu'il la serre dans ses bras. La journée n'aurait ainsi pas pu mieux commencer.

« Ce sera pour la prochaine fois » se dit-elle.

Elle s'étira longuement, comme un chat, se leva et descendit dans la salle commune. Celle-ci était vide. Le petit déjeuner l'attendait sur la table basse avec un mot :

« Bonjour ma belle,

J'espère que tu as bien dormi. Excuse-moi de ne pas être resté à tes côtés mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu dormais si bien et tu étais tellement épuisée que j'ai préféré te laisser te reposer. Ne t'inquiète pas de mon absence, j'avais une affaire à régler.

On se voit tout à l'heure. Je t'embrasse.

Drago. »

Elle eut un petit sourire en serrant la lettre contre son cœur. Elle était touché par son geste et avait hâte qu'il revienne. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu aller faire. Elle dévora son déjeuner composé de pain grillé, de beurre et de confiture de figue, et d'un café noir pour achever de la réveiller.

Puis elle alla se préparer.

Pendant ce temps, Drago allait pour la première fois, se conduire en adulte et non pas en adolescent capricieux. Il marchait d'un pas vif et se sentait nerveux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait tenter d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec son pire ennemi.

Il s'arrêta à un croisement, indécis. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait le Griffondor. Il ne voulait pas aller le chercher dans la tour de sa maison. Il voulait simplement lui parler seul à seul. Il regarda par la fenêtre qui surplombait le parc. Il faisait un temps splendide et il en déduit que le jeune homme irait surement voler sur le terrain de quidditch.

Il sortit du château à grande enjambées, sa cape flottant derrière lui, ses mèches blondes soulevées par le vent, son souffle s'élevant en petits nuages de buée en raison du froid mordant qui traversait ses vêtements. Mais il s'en fichait éperdument, il était déterminé.

En arrivant au terrain, il pu voir avec satisfaction qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Harry volait doucement autour du terrain à une bonne hauteur. Puis il descendit brusquement en piqué avant de frôler le sol sur une trentaine de mètres avant de remonter aussi rapidement qu'il était descendu.

Drago l'observait, détaillant sa technique, remarquant que la sienne était similaire. Il attendait que le jeune homme le remarque.

Harry vit enfin Drago qui s'était installé sur les gradins et qui avait l'air de l'attendre, car les autres Griffondors chuchotaient en le regardant du coin de l'œil, étonnés de le voir ici, seul, alors que ça n'était même pas son entrainement.

Un joueur lui lança même un hargneux « on a réservé le terrain » auquel il ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Harry atterrît et dit aux autres :

« C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, après demain, même heure. »

Et il se dirigea vers Drago qui se leva à son approche.

- Salut

- Salut

S'ensuivit un long silence durant lequel les deux jeunes hommes se jaugèrent.

Ce fut le jeune Serpentard qui le rompit le premier.

- Je viens te parler à propos d'Hermione.

Harry le coupa :

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

La peur et l'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Oui, mais elle va bien. Ceci dit, c'est bien de ça que je viens te parler.

Drago fut adoucit par le désarroi sincère qu'il lisait dans les yeux émeraudes du survivant.

Ils s'étaient mis à marcher pour discuter.

Harry se taisait, préférant laisser parler Drago, sachant très bien que jamais il ne serait venu lui parler si ça n'avait pas été crucial.

- Hier soir, elle s'est faite agresser par la même créature que la dernière fois. Elle s'en est sortie de justesse.

- De justesse ?

- Oui. Elle a failli y rester. Heureusement pour elle que c'est une sorcière exceptionnelle. Elle est rentrée couverte de sang et au bord de la crise de nerf. D'ailleurs elle en a fait une, peu après. Bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est pas passé loin.

Harry avait souri intérieurement, malgré son appréhension, à l'évocation de la «sorcière exceptionnelle». Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de la part de Drago, il pressentait qu'il s'agissait de tendres sentiments mais n'avait pas l'intention de lui en toucher un mot. Mais il était content car le Serpentard était fort (il suffisait de voir comment il s'était opposé à son père et à Voldemort), et ce qu'il commençait à ressentir le rendait bien plus humain.

. J'ai des soupçons, continuait Drago.

Harry se reconcentra sur ce que disait son collègue.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un loup garou.

- Quoi ??

- Ouai, je sais. Pas très rassurant. Mais j'ai l'intention d'en avoir le cœur net. Ce soir, je vais patrouiller à sa recherche mais Hermione m'a interdit d'y aller seul et voulait que je te demande si…

- Ça marche.

Harry lui tendit la main et en voyant Drago hésiter pour la serrer, il lui dit :

- On devrait peut-être faire une trêve. Je sais bien qu'on ne deviendra pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais on aime tous les deux la même personne et je pense qu'on veut tous les deux la protéger.

- Comment sais-tu que…

- Ça se voit à ta manière d'en parler. Tu es amoureux d'elle n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, je crois. Et avant que tu me menace, sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de la faire souffrir.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te menacer.

Drago lui serra la main et Harry esquissa un sourire.

- Ce soir alors ?

- Ça me va.

- Rendez vous devant notre salle commune à 21h ?

- Pas de souci. A tout à l'heure.

Ils se séparèrent, tous les deux satisfaits de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

* * *

Mais un intrus avait entendu leur conversation, dissimulé derrière un arbre. Le jeune homme roux, petit et trapu se dirigea vers le château, une lueur malsaine dans le regard.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

Lorsque Drago pénétra dans la salle commune, Hermione s'y trouvait toujours et était en train de se coiffer devant la fenêtre. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et ondulaient délicatement. Elle ne le vit pas arriver. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enserra, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Bonjour toi, fit-il doucement.

- Bonjour. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Je suis allé voir Potter.

Elle se retourna, surprise.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, on ira faire la ronde tous les deux ce soir.

- Merci. Je serai plus rassurée si vous y allez ensemble.

- T'inquièterais-tu pour moi ? dit-il, goguenard.

- Oui, Monsieur « je suis le plus fort », se moqua-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus.

- A quelle heure ?

- 21h.

- Ça s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, plutôt. J'avoue que je suis assez surpris.

- Tu vois que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, fit-elle, mutine.

- Je sais. Mais ça m'a semblé étrange qu'il accepte aussi facilement. On ne s'est jamais aimés, loin de là. Et j'étais persuadé qu'il pensait que j'étais un Mangemort.

- Tu te trompais. Il n'est pas du gens à juger les gens comme ça.

- A d'autres. Tu ne lui aurais pas parlé par hasard ? lui dit-il, un sourire en coin.

- Si, tu as raison. Mais il se doutait que tu n'en étais pas un avant que je le fasse.

- De toute façon, je préfère que ça se passe comme ça.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, à s'enlacer, s'embrasser, discuter. Hermione était heureuse et ne pensais pas à autre chose, pour le moment…

* * *

L'heure fatidique arriva bien trop vite à leur goût. Trois légers coups frappés à leur tableau avertirent Drago qu'Harry l'attendait. Il enfila sa cape et prit sa baguette. Il embrassa tendrement sa bien-aimée :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien.

- Dépêchez-vous. Je n'aime pas ça. Et soyez prudents surtout.

- Promis.

Il s'éclipsa et rejoint son collègue Griffondor.

- Salut

- Salut. Tu es prêt ?

- Tout à fait.

- Bien, allons-y.

Ils se mirent à errer sans bruit dans les couloirs, prenant la direction des cachots, qui menait à la partie la plus profonde de Poudlard. Ils n'échangèrent pas une parole, seulement concentrés par leur « quête », trouvant malgré tout la présence de l'autre réconfortante. Après plus d'une heure passée à inspecter le moindre souterrain, ils n'avaient rien trouvé, rencontré aucun monstre, croisé aucun élève. On aurait pu croire que le château était complètement désert tant le silence quoi régnait était pesant, seulement troublé par le bruit de leurs pas et le flottement de leurs capes.

- Je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est un échec, fit Harry, dépité.

- Je suis dégouté. Et pas très rassuré. Ça ne me plait pas que l'on n'ait pas la moindre piste et qu'Hermione se soit faite attaquée déjà deux fois.

- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

- J'irai bien jeter un œil dans le parc.

- Je te suis.

Ils sortirent du château, frappés par la fraicheur de la nuit. Drago regretta de ne pas avoir pris son écharpe et ses gants et il sentit rapidement ses doigts s'engourdir.

Ils avançaient à pas feutrés et se retrouvèrent à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Il leur suffit d'échanger un regard pour se comprendre et ils s'enfoncèrent ensemble dans la pénombre des arbres.

C'était la pleine lune, le parc tout entier était baigné d'une lueur laiteuse qui lui donnait un aspect glauque. Mais le feuillage des végétaux était tellement épais que seuls quelques rayons de l'astre parvenaient à pénétrer cette barrière de feuilles.

Les deux jeunes hommes avançaient plus ou moins à tâtons, leur baguette tendue devant eux, retenant leur respiration. Ils se préparaient mentalement à une attaque qui ne venait pas. Le manque d'action et le silence environnant les rendaient nerveux.

Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, ils parvinrent à une sorte de falaise en plein milieu de la forêt dans laquelle se découpait une grotte. Ils s'en approchèrent furtivement et se rendirent compte qu'elle semblait être éclairée de l'intérieur. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment près pour être surs que leur imagination ne leur jouait pas des tours, ils entendirent des bruits de voix à peine audibles. La grotte paraissait plutôt profonde. Ils s'y engouffrèrent. Parvenant à un coude rocheux, ils regardèrent discrètement ce qui s'y passait et la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux leur coupa le souffle : un immense loup garou gris, au pelage sale et tâché de sang se tenait sur une sorte de trône de pierre. Il semblait mal en point, et furieux. Une lueur malsaine dansait dans son regard jaune. Et surtout, il était entouré de Mangemorts.

- Aydan, avec tout le respect que je te dois, tu as failli tout foutre en l'air, fit l'un des Mangemorts en s'adressant au loup garou. En agressant cette gamine pour la seconde fois, tu as fait une belle connerie. Tu vas finir par attirer l'attention sur nous.

- Rowle, répondit le monstre d'une voix doucereuse. Je te conseille de changer de ton où tu finiras par élever des petits loups-garous. De toute façon, à mon avis, elle est bien trop terrorisée pour ça. De plus, personne n'est au courant de l'existence de cette grotte. Et si c'est le cas, ils croient surement qu'elle est toujours infestée d'araignées géantes.

- N'oublie pas que notre mission pour l'instant est de protéger tu sais quoi, reprit Rowle en faisant un signe du pouce pour désigner quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Harry se pencha légèrement en avant pour distinguer de quoi il s'agissait et il eut un sursaut de stupeur : il venait de reconnaitre l'étrange arche sous laquelle son parrain, Sirius, avait disparu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici.

- Je n'oublie pas l'objet de notre mission. Mais je pense que ça ne peut pas faire de mal de commencer à terrifier et à décimer discrètement les effectifs de l'école.

- Si tu fais tout foirer, tu sais ce que dira Greyback, déjà qu'il n'est pas forcément dans les petits papiers du maître avec sa manie de toujours se faire remarquer.

- Cette histoire ne concerne absolument pas mon père, fit le loup d'un air menaçant.

Tous les autres Mangemorts observaient cet échange silencieusement, sans oser esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Harry eut un autre hoquet de stupeur : Aydan était le fils de Greyback. Il se dit que la situation empirait dangereusement.

Son attention fut détournée par la conversation qui reprenait du côté de l'ennemi.

- De toute façon, l'attaque de Poudlard n'est pas encore programmée pour le moment ; nous ne sommes pas prêts, continuait Rowle.

- Ça ne saurait tarder.

- Surement, mais ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. Il faut s'en tenir à la mission.

Aydan ne répondit pas, songeur.

- Allons dormir un peu, de toute façon, pas question de sortir pour ce soir.

* * *

Les deux élèves reprirent la route en sens inverse, interloqués, prenant garde à ne pas se faire repérer. Ils parvinrent sans encombre à l'orée de la forêt.

- On est pas dans la merde, chuchota Drago.

- Plus encore que tu ne le crois. Aydan est le fils de Greyback, et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il est encore plus sanguinaire que son père.

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Mais comment ont-ils pu pénétrer les barrières de Poudlard ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais à mon avis, ça fait un sacré moment qu'ils sont ici.

- Je me demande ce qu'est cette espèce d'arche en pierre qui avait l'air d'être l'objet de leur mission, se demanda Drago, songeur.

- C'est l'arche sous laquelle Sirius a été poussé et a disparu, fit Harry, douloureusement.

- A quoi peut-elle bien servir ?

- Peut être est-ce un passage vers un endroit situé en dehors de Poudlard ?

- Peut être. Hermione doit surement aura surement une idée là-dessus. Allez viens, allons lui demander

* * *

Ils parvinrent au tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune des préfets.

Drago prononça le mot de passe « Eniripsa » et rentra. Il faisait très sombre dans la pièce et le jeune homme s'étonna qu'Hermione ne l'ai pas attendu et soit allée se coucher alors qu'elle avait l'air si inquiète.

- Lumos, fit-il.

Et là, il eut l'impression que son univers tout entier s'écroulait.


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

La salle commune était dans un état indescriptible. Les deux canapés étaient renversés ainsi que les fauteuils, la table en bois brisée en plusieurs morceaux, les lampes avaient volées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Le tapis persan aux couleurs chaudes était déchiré comme une vulgaire feuille de papier, comme si une force surhumaine l'avait écartelé et la table de salon avait été désintégrée. Un désordre innommable régnait dans la pièce, comme si un ouragan l'avait traversée.

Drago resta sans voix lorsqu'il découvrit l'état dans lequel se trouvait la salle des préfets en chef. Harry, qui se trouvait derrière lui, s'étonnant de la réaction du jeune homme s'avança et resta bouche bée lui aussi.

Puis ils s'avancèrent doucement. Pas un bruit ne régnait et le silence leur semblait bien pesant.

Puis Drago aperçut une main qui dépassait de derrière l'un des sofas.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il, avant de se précipiter dans cette direction.

Il se jeta à genoux près d'elle, car il s'agissait bien de sa main. Elle était inconsciente, coincée sous le canapé. Son visage était couvert de sang, sa lèvre fendue, son poignet présentait un angle étrange, un bosse se formait sur le sommet de son crane et tout son corps était couvert d'hématomes. Il fit léviter le sofa afin de la dégager et la prit dans ses bras.

- Hermione ! Hermione ! cria-t-il. Réveille-toi, je t'en prie.

Il la secouait mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, inanimée comme une poupée de chiffon.

Harry qui se tenait à côté, inquiet, mit sa main sur l'épaule de Drago :

- Il faut la conduire à l'infirmerie Malefoy. Vite.

- Oui.

Le Serpentard passa son bras derrière les genoux de la jeune fille et la souleva avec tendresse.

Il fallait traverser toute l'école pour atteindre l'infirmerie mais la peur lui donnait des ailes. Ils firent irruption dans la pièce dans laquelle une dizaine de lits étaient alignés contre le mur.

- Madame Pomfresh ! Madame Pomfresh !

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce boucan !

- Vite ! dépêchez-vous !

- Par Merlin ! que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, on l'a trouvée comme ça dans la salle commune.

L'infirmière l'examina rapidement, prenant son pouls.

- Elle respire encore mais faiblement. Laissez-moi de la place. Sortez d'ici.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne.

Devant l'air terrifié des deux garçons, elle capitula :

- Attendez-moi dans le couloir, le temps que je m'occupe d'elle. Je vous dirai ce qu'il en est.

- Merci, fit Harry faiblement.

Ils s'assirent au sol contre le mur, côte à côte dans le couloir.

- Ça ne peut pas être le loup-garou, fit Harry, brisant le silence.

- Non. Mais j'ai ma petite idée.

- Qui ça ?

- Worminter.

- Comment aurait-il pu savoir que nous la laisserions seule ?

- Aucune idée.

- De toute façon, je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre qu'elle se remette avant de faire quelque chose.

Ils se turent, chacun ruminant de sombres pensées. Le temps leur semblait bien long. Drago s'était levé, faisant les cent pas dans le couloir, sous le regard troublé du Griffondor.

Puis Madame Pomfresh sortit enfin.

- Venez.

Ils la suivirent jusqu'au lit d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille, à présent vêtue d'une fille chemise de nuit blanche, les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Drago. Un hématome jaunâtre se formait sur le côté gauche de sa mâchoire, sa lèvre inférieure était enflée, la bosse sur son front avait gonflé, son poignet était enserré dans un plâtre et toutes ses plaies et blessures badigeonnées d'un onguent orangé.

- Elle est toujours inconsciente et je crains qu'elle ne soit dans le coma.

- Va-t-elle s'en sortir ? fit lentement Harry, comme les mots franchissaient ses lèvres avec difficulté.

- Je ne peux pas me prononcer. Son rythme cardiaque est revenu à la normale mais je n'ai obtenu aucune réaction. Excusez-moi mais je dois aller prévenir le professeur MacGonnagal.

- Est-ce que l'on peut rester ? demanda Drago, avec un air suppliant.

L'infirmière sembla hésiter un instant mais devant l'air désemparé des deux jeunes hommes, elle acquiesça :

- Bien sur, mais pas de chahut, et puis je préfère qu'elle ne reste pas seule.

- Merci.

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement. Drago s'agenouilla près d'Hermione et lui prit la main qui ne porta pas de plâtre, il la porta à ses lèvres, y déposant un doux baiser.

Harry l'observait avec le sentiment d'être de trop et d'assister à une scène très intime. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser Drago rentrer seul à sa salle de peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, l'infirmière revint, accompagnée de la directrice de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'elle vit dans quel état se trouvait la jeune fille, elle étouffa un cri, sous le choc.

- Mon dieu ! que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Nous l'avons trouvée comme ça professeur, commença Harry.

- Nous avions décidé de faire notre ronde tous les deux, car elle s'était faite agresser la veille, et nous ne voulions pas lui faire prendre de risque, continua Drago, occultant leur découverte de la caverne dans la forêt interdite.

- Avez-vous une idée de qui a pu lui faire ça ?

- Professeur, je pense qu'il s'agit de Worminter et de sa bande.

- Ceux qui vous ont attaqué, Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Oui.

- Par Merlin. Malheureusement, il est impossible de le prouver. Ils seront couverts par leurs camarades de Serpentard. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de leur faire quitter l'école. Et Rapidement. Allez vous coucher Messieurs. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus à cette heure tardive.

Elle allait partir mais hésita en voyant le regard qu'échangèrent les deux élèves :

- Très bien, l'un de vous deux peut rester avec elle.

- Tu peux rester Malefoy, fit Harry.

Le professeur leva un sourcil interrogateur mais ne fit aucun commentaire devant le lien qui semblait unir étrangement ces deux garçons qui s'étaient toujours cordialement détestés.

- Merci Potter.

- Je vous raccompagne Monsieur Potter.

* * *

Drago prit un fauteuil qu'il installa au chevet de sa douce. Il était désemparé et furieux. Il était sur que c'était Worminter et sa bande qui avaient fait ça à Hermione. Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller leur régler leur compte. Mais il savait bien qu'il était trop tôt pour ça. Ceci dit, il se jura de leur faire payer le mal qu'ils avaient fait à celle qu'il aimait.

Il éteignit la lumière et contempla la jeune fille qui semblait simplement endormie. Ses blessures faisaient, dans la pénombre, des auréoles sombres sur son joli visage. Et le cœur de Drago se serrait à chaque gémissement qu'elle laissait échapper dans son inconscience. Il finit par s'endormir, serrant dans la sienne la main d'Hermione.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry, raccompagné par son professeur, ressassait les évènements de la soirée. Ils marchaient silencieusement et finirent par se séparer sur un « bonne nuit » devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

Il prononça le mot de passe et lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle commune des Griffondors, il vit que Ron, qui n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner à cause de la présence de Drago, l'attendait, assoupi dans l'un des grands fauteuils pourpres près de la cheminée.

Il s'installa en face de lui et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule afin de le réveiller.

- Ron sursauta :

- Hein, quoi ?

- Chut ! du calme Ron, ce n'est que moi, chuchota Harry.

- Désolé, j'ai été surpris. Alors cette soirée avec la fouine ? questionna le jeune homme d'un ton hargneux, jaloux qu'Harry n'y soit pas allé avec lui, ignorant l'insistance d'Hermione pour que ce soit le Serpentard qui l'accompagne.

- Instructive pour nous. Par contre, pour Hermione…

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? elle n'aurait pas dû vous accompagner !

- Justement, elle aurait dû, le reprit Harry. Elle s'est faite attaquer pendant notre absence.

- Par qui ? c'est grave ?

- Elle est dans le coma, fit le brun aux yeux verts en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Elle est à l'infirmerie.

Ron se leva précipitamment, renversant son fauteuil.

- On pense que c'est la bande à Worminter.

- Si je les croise ceux-là…

- On n'a aucune preuve pour le moment, mais MacGonnagal va essayer de les faire expulser.

- Comme si on avait besoin de preuve pour leur refaire le portrait. Mais j'espère qu'elle va y arriver même s'ils méritent bien pire. Madame Pomfresh ne t'as même pas autorisé à rester avec Mione ?

Harry hésita un instant :

- J'ai laissé Malefoy avec elle.

- QUOI ?? Mais t'es complètement malade !

- Calme-toi. Il a réellement changé. Elle avait raison. De plus on a appris des choses plutôt intéressantes ce soir.

- Tu parles qu'il a changé. Je parie qu'il joue l'espion pour Tu-sais-qui. T'es vraiment naïf mon pauvre vieux, cracha Ron d'un air méprisant.

Harry se leva, furieux :

- Je ne pense pas qu'il serait prêt à tomber amoureux d'une sang-de-bourbe s'il n'avait pas changé, même pour Voldemort !

- Quoi ?, fit Ron en tressaillant en entendant Harry prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit ?

- Ils sont amoureux, répéta plus doucement Harry en fixant Ron.

Ron se laissa tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil, qu'Harry avait redressé.

- Je ne peux pas le croire, murmura le rouquin.

- Je sais. Pourtant il va falloir t'y faire mon pote, lui dit-il en lui serrant l'épaule.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

- Tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, souffla Ron. Si je faisais mine de m'intéresser à d'autres filles, c'était pour la rendre jalouse, pour lui montrer que je n'étais plus le crétin roux qu'elle avait connu.

- Je sais.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un long moment, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées. Ron finit par retrouver l'usage de la parole malgré son regard douloureux :

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous avez découvert ?

Et Harry lui fit le récit de la visite de la grotte.


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

La soirée d'Hermione…

C'était la fin de l'après midi. Hermione, allongée à plat ventre sur le tapis de la salle commune des préfets en chef, cherchait fébrilement une formule dans un énorme livre aux pages cornées.

Elle savait que le square Grimaud était soumis à une étroite surveillance. Mais elle avait une idée pour contourner le problème. De toute façon, il fallait absolument qu'elle joigne Lupin de toute urgence. Elle pressentait que les évènements à venir ne seraient pas réjouissants et qu'il fallait agir vite.

Elle aurait pu simplement passer par le professeur MacGonnagal, mais étant donné le peu de crédit qu'elle accordait à l'hypothèse et aux soupçons des deux adolescents, elle doutait qu'elle fut d'une grande aide.

Les jeunes gens avaient donc décidé de se débrouiller par eux-mêmes.

Hermione poussa un petit cri : elle venait de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait dans l'énorme pavé de 2357 pages qu'elle consultait. Drago, qui lui aussi cherchait des formules, installé à la table de travail, se retourna en souriant, amusé par son enthousiasme.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui ! J'ai enfin compris comment Sirius avait pu contacter Harry sans se faire repérer en passant par le réseau de cheminée !

- Comment ça ? Black à réussi à s'infiltrer dans le château ?

- Pas exactement. Il avait trouvé le moyen, pour communiquer avec Harry, de faire apparaître uniquement son visage dans les flammes de la cheminée. C'était assez étrange, et même impressionnant, mais surtout très efficace. Il ne s'était pas fait attraper.

- Et tu as trouvé comment procéder ?

- Oui, une simple potion.

Elle la relut, et sauta sur ses pieds.

- Attends moi, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle disparu par le portrait.

Drago l'attendit, se demandant ce qu'elle était encore partie faire.

Elle revint vingt minutes plus tard, les bras chargés.

- Où étais-tu partie ?

Elle eut un sourire malicieux, et allait lui répondre lorsqu'on frappa trois fois au tableau. Drago alla ouvrir, sa baguette à la main.

C'était Harry. Il était déjà 21h et ils devaient aller faire leur ronde.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien.

- Dépêchez-vous. Je n'aime pas ça. Et soyez prudents surtout.

- Promis.

Et il lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts avant de sortir.

Hermione décida d'attendre le retour des garçons, elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à lire, trop inquiète pour ça. Il y avait des soirées comme ça où elle regrettait de ne pas avoir la télévision, comme chez ses moldus de parents. Mais cela ne faisait pas parti du monde sorcier. Elle décida donc de se replonger dans la formule pour contacter Lupin. Elle voulait vraiment être tout à fait au point afin d'éviter tout cafouillage.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se mit en tête de la tester. Il était déjà tard et tout le monde devait être rentré au square Grimaud. De plus, elle avait réuni tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion qu'elle devait préparer.

Elle étala, sur la table, devant elle, les différents composants, volés pour la plupart dans la réserve personnelle de Rogue qui n'était plus là, lorsqu'elle s'était éclipsée juste avant que Drago ne s'en aille avec Harry : une écaille de dragon, une peau de serpent, trois yeux de tritons, trois litres d'eau de source puisée en forêt, trois gouttes de sang de Licorne et enfin une larme de sirène.

Elle alla chercher dans sa chambre son chaudron, qu'elle posa dans l'âtre de la cheminée et y jeta tous les ingrédients. Heureusement, la potion était plutôt rapide à faire. Il fallait la faire mijoter vingt minutes en tournant dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. La potion devait devenir couleur prune légèrement nacrée.

Elle s'activa et sa potion obtint enfin la couleur escomptée. Elle sortit le chaudron de la cheminée et rempli un flacon en verre. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au livre resté ouvert sur le sol pour être sure de ne pas se tromper et alla s'agenouiller devant l'âtre.

Elle avala une gorgée du contenu du flacon, versa le reste sur les braises rougeoyantes en prononçant « square Grimaud ».

Elle eut la sensation étrange d'être aspirée vers l'avant mais sans bouger de l'endroit ou elle s'était installée. Puis elle eut soudain très chaud. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, légèrement nerveuse, elle découvrit la salle à manger de la maison de Sirius. Elle contemplait la pièce depuis la cheminée. Ça avait donc bien fonctionné ! elle aperçut Molly Weasley passer devant elle, faisant léviter une pile d'assiettes propres qu'elle allait probablement ranger. Elle entendit un énorme bruit et la mère de Black se mit à vociférer : « rats impurs ! Traitres à votre sang ! Vous serez châtiés pour avoir souillé ma maison, sales… ».

Un bruit de cavalcade attira l'attention d'Hermione, suivit de la voix désolée de Tonks :

- Je m'excuse, je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès.

- Je sais, répondit la voix blasée de Molly.

Les hurlements de la vieille sorcière s'éteignirent : quelqu'un avait refermé le rideau qui dissimulait son tableau.

Lupin pénétra à ce moment là dans la pièce.

Hermione l'appela doucement :

- Professeur Lupin ! Professeur Lupin !

Il regarda autour de lui, indécis. Il ne voyait pas d'où la voix pouvait bien provenir.

- Professeur ! Ici, dans la cheminée !

Il se tourna vers elle et eut un air stupéfait. Il accourut vers elle et s'accroupit près de l'âtre.

- Hermione ! Mais que fais-tu là ? C'est très dangereux !

- Je sais Monsieur, mais je dois vous parler de quelque chose de très important et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Je t'écoute.

Et elle commença son récit : elle lui raconta l'agression dont elle avait été victime, le fait qu'elle pensait qu'un loup-garou rodait dans l'école mais que ce n'était probablement pas Greyback, le cambriolage du manoir d'Oscar Bridgewater, la lettre de Charles Murray, le vieil ami de Dumbledore, et enfin elle lui parla de Drago, du fait qu'il avait changé et s'était rallié à leur cause, en omettant leur histoire d'amour, mais en précisant qu'elle essayait de le réconcilier avec Harry et vice versa.

Lupin écouta attentivement Hermione sans l'interrompre, sauf pour demander quelques précisions, pendant tout le temps que dura son histoire.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il se redressa légèrement, fit craquer sa colonne vertébrale et prit enfin la parole :

- Merci Hermione de m'avoir prévenu. Je pense que toutes ces informations nous seront très utiles. Par contre, j'aimerai que tu ne prennes plus de risques maintenant. Laisse-nous nous charger de ça. Je vais en informer immédiatement les autres membres de l'ordre.

- Vous ne dites pas ça pour me faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas professeur ? questionna Hermione.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je prends très au sérieux ce que…

Lupin s'interrompit. La jeune fille avait soudain les yeux écarquillés et l'air inquiet.

- Professeur, je dois vous laisser. Quelqu'un a frappé au tableau.

- D'accord, en tout cas, compte sur moi Hermione, et surtout, sois prudente.

- Merci beaucoup.

Et elle disparu de la cheminée.

* * *

Hermione se releva, les jambes raides, et s'étira. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée à genoux, ayant perdu la notion du temps.

- Qui est là ?

- C'est moi.

Elle reconnu la voix d'Harry.

- J'arrive.

Elle fit pivoter le tableau et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, son sourire s'évanouissant.

* * *

Worminter et sa bande, c'est-à-dire, Basile Mindall, le petit rouquin trapu, ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle, se trouvaient là, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Et elle comprit qu'ils avaient utilisé un sort pour imiter la voix de son meilleur ami.

- Surprise ! fit le brun.

Elle voulut refermer le tableau mais ils furent plus rapides. Et surtout, ils étaient bien plus forts.

Ils repoussèrent violemment le tableau et la jeune fille s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Elle se releva vivement, serrant fermement sa baguette dans sa main tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle commune des deux préfets.

- Alors comme ça, tu passes la soirée toute seule ? fit Justin, moqueur, en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder, rétorqua Hermione en tentant de rendre sa voix plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

- Ah oui ? Je pensais plutôt qu'ils en avaient pour un bout de temps, fit le garçon en s'avançant vers elle. De toute façon c'est toi que je voulais voir.

Elle ricana nerveusement.

- Ça ne t'a pas suffit la dernière fois ?

- Expelliarmus !

- Protego !

Le jeune homme n'avait pas réussi à désarmer la sorcière. Ils se mirent à quatrepour la bombarder de divers sorts plus violents et destructeurs les uns que les autres. Elle s'était réfugiée derrière l'un des canapés renversés et les Serpentards derrière l'autre.

La salle commune prenait déjà des allures de champ de bataille.

Les quatre se regardèrent, tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. Justin leur fit un bref signe et ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, afin de prendre la Griffondor par surprise. Au moment où elle se releva pour jeter un stupefix, le brun réussit à la désarmer. Basile se jeta sur sa baguette avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement. A quatre contre une, la bataille était perdue d'avance, même pour la sorcière chevronnée qu'elle était, alors que ses adversaires étaient plus que déterminés et ne reculaient devant rien. Le chef de la bande s'avança vers elle.

- Alors sang de bourbe, que vas-tu faire sans ta baguette ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui cracha au visage.

Il leva alors la main et la frappa. Elle s'écroula au sol, son poignet craquant douloureusement, la lèvre en sang, et le fusilla du regard, sans un mot. Elle n'avait laissé échapper aucune plainte jusqu'ici, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement le garçon, qui voulait l'entendre le supplier. Ils se jetèrent alors tous sur elle et la battirent comme plâtre jusqu'à la laisser sans connaissance. Elle n'avait pas poussé le moindre cri, se contentant de se recroqueviller par terre pour se protéger au maximum des coups qu'ils lui assenaient.

Les quatre jeunes hommes se relevèrent, essoufflés. La jeune fille ne bougeait plus, ensanglantée.

- Je pense qu'elle a compris cette fois-ci, fit Basile en la détaillant.

Goyle la remua du bout de sa chaussure.

- J'espère qu'on ne l'a pas tuée.

- Quelle importance ? Si c'est le cas, ça servira d'avertissement à tous ceux qui voudront se mettre en travers du chemin du Lord.

Crabbe s'agenouilla près d'elle et porta sa main à son cou.

- Elle respire encore.

- Alors je pense qu'elle ne se risquera plus à nous barrer la route. Maintenant, rentrons avant que les deux traitres ne reviennent. Je pense que ça leur servira d'avertissement à eux aussi.

Mais c'était mal connaître Harry et Drago…

Les Serpentards battirent en retraite après avoir éteint la lumière, laissant la pièce dans un état indescriptible et Hermione bien mal en point.


	21. Chapter 21

**1**

Le lendemain, Drago dut se résoudre à retourner en cours malgré le fait qu'il aurait voulu passer tout son temps auprès d'Hermione.

Le premier cours de la journée était un cours de métamorphose avec le professeur MacGonnagal et lorsqu'elle vit qu'il manquait quatre Serpentards à l'appel, elle échangea avec le jeune homme un regard significatif.

A la fin de l'heure, elle alla le voir :

- Les avez-vous vus aujourd'hui, monsieur Malefoy ?

Il savait très bien de qui elle voulait parler. Il n'avait pas revu Worminter et ses acolytes.

- Non professeur.

- Ils n'ont pas pu disparaître quand même ! je vais me mettre à leur recherche avec d'autres professeurs. Ils sont au courant de la situation. Je pense qu'il serait bien que vous préveniez Harry.

- Très bien.

Et le professeur quitta la salle du pas vif dans un froissement de cape tandis qu'il se rendait au cours suivant.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, Drago se mit en quête d'Harry. Il se rendit à la salle commune des Griffondors et attendit que l'un d'eux sorte. C'était Seamus. Celui-ci le dévisagea de haut en bas d'un air peu avenant.

- Tu veux quoi Malefoy.

- Parler à Potter.

- Je ne suis pas sur qu'il ait très envie de te parler.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

- Ça me concerne dans le sens où je suis un Griffondor et toi un Serpentard, et moi je peux rentrer ici alors que toi, tu peux rester coincé dans ce couloir.

- Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre alors va me le chercher, fit Drago d'un air menaçant.

- Ok, capitula Seamus, légèrement effrayé, car il faisait partie de la majorité des élèves qui pensaient toujours que Drago était un Mangemort.

- Merci.

Seamus se retourna, étonné :

- Quoi ?

Le beau blond haussa les sourcils, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait l'autre garçon.

- Tu as dit merci ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

Il se retourna vers l'intérieur de la salle.

- Harry ! tu peux venir s'il te plait.

Drago entendit vaguement la voix du jeune homme répondre de loin sans saisir ses paroles, tandis que Seamus retournait dans la salle.

Harry sortit enfin et eut l'air soudainement inquiet lorsqu'il vit le jeune Serpentard.

- C'est Hermione ?

- Non, t'inquiète. Par contre, apparemment, on a un autre problème sur les bras. Worminter et ses chers toutous ont disparu.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère !

- J'en ai l'air ?

- Non, pas vraiment. On fait quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais Macgo s'est mise en tête de se mettre à leur recherche avec d'autres professeurs. Mais je pense que ça ne sert à rien. Elle ne les trouvera pas.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir agir sans tarder.

- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

- Je retournerai bien dans cette fameuse grotte, hasarda Harry. En fait cette fameuse arche m'intrigue. J'aimerai y jeter un œil.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Ils n'étaient peut-être pas très nombreux mais ils sont bien entrainés.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai ma cape d'invisibilité. Et puis je supporte plus de rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire alors que mon amie est dans le coma à cause de cet enfoiré.

- Ce soir ? demanda Drago, l'air soudain déterminé.

- Oui. Quand ils dormiront. Même si je suppose qu'il y en aura forcément au moins un qui montera la garde.

- On avisera à ce moment là. Minuit devant ma salle commune ?

- Ça marche. A tout à l'heure.

Drago retourna auprès d'Hermione, le cœur battant. Il était nerveux. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'assit près d'elle, la contemplant. Il lui parla longtemps, persuadé qu'elle l'entendait dans son inconscience. Il lui raconta sa journée, les cours, le temps qu'il faisait, à quel point elle lui manquait. Il omit cependant de lui parler de la disparition de ses agresseurs et de la décision qu'ils avaient prise avec Harry, ne voulant pas entrainer de réactions négatives concernant sa santé déjà fragile.

* * *

Vers vingt heures, il redescendit dans la grande salle pour dîner. Comme chaque fois qu'il ne mangeait pas dans sa propre salle commune, il se retrouvait seul, en bout de table, supportant les regards haineux des Serpentards, les remarques blessantes des Griffondors.

Et dans ces moments là, il regrettait les comportements méprisants qu'il avait eu à l'égard des élèves des autres maisons et les admiraient malgré tout car eux au moins, avaient eu le courage de leurs opinions et n'hésitaient pas à se dresser contre Voldemort.

De temps en temps, Blaise s'installait avec lui, histoire de bavarder un peu, de lui raconter ce qui se passait dans l'autre camp. Et ce soir là, il le rejoint. Il s'installa en face de lui.

- Salut mon pote.

- Salut Blaise, répondit Drago.

- Oula, tu as l'air blasé. Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

- Si tu savais.

- En même temps je ne te vois plus. Chez les Serpentards, on raconte que tu fricotes avec Potter.

- Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai.

- Tant mieux.

- Hein ? fit Drago en levant le nez de son assiette.

- Ben oui, il est sympa ce mec.

- Depuis quand tu trouves Potter sympa toi ?

- Depuis que j'ai discuté avec lui et qu'on est amis.

- J'en apprends de belles, tiens.

- Arrêtes, prends pas la mouche. Je suis contre Tu-sais-qui, donc forcément pour Harry.

- Ouais, logique, admit Drago.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe de si important pour que tu lâches ton meilleur pote qui se sacrifie pour être dans la fosse aux loups.

- Alors, un loup garou qui répond au nom d'Aydan se balade dans Poudlard la nuit pour agresser les jeunes filles, Worminter et sa bande font la même chose et ont disparu après avoir agresser Hermione qui est maintenant dans le coma, et qui s'était faite attaquer également par le loup, avec Potter on a découvert qu'Aydan se cache dans un grotte de la forêt interdite avec des Mangemorts pour le compte de Voldemort afin de protéger on ne sait quoi…

- Aydan ??

- Oui, tu connais ?

- C'est le fils de Greyback !

- Oui, je sais.

- Non, tu m'as pas bien compris là. C'est un monstre, une bête sanguinaire qui n'est intéressée que par la violence et le sang. Il est cent fois pire que son père. Il est incapable de tenir un engagement. Lorsqu'il est obsédé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un, il ne lâche pas sa proie, sauf lorsqu'il a accompli son but, c'est-à-dire tuer. Il ne vit que pour ça.

- Merde, fit Drago.

- Comme tu dis.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Il s'en est prit deux fois déjà à Hermione.

- Je pense qu'elle est en sécurité à l'infirmerie.

- Oui, je pense. Et d'après la conversation qu'on a surprise avec Potter, les autres Mangemorts vont pas le laisser retourner dans l'école avant un bon moment. Ils sont surs qu'il va tout faire foirer.

- Tu m'étonnes !

- Tiens, il y a autre chose aussi.

- Quoi ? fit Blaise, intéressé.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux.

- Je sais, fit le jeune métisse avec un grand sourire.

- Comment ça ?

- Ça se voit, tu as cette petite lueur dans les yeux. Et à la manière donc tu prononces son nom lorsque tu parles d'elle.

- Arrête ! répondit Drago en riant, rougissant légèrement. Bon je dois te laisser. Ce soir, c'est expédition avec Potter. On retourne là bas.

- Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Non, on part seulement en reconnaissance. Par contre si on passe à l'action, je te ferai signe. Continue à ouvrir l'œil.

- T'inquiète.

- Merci.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry se trouvait dans la salle commune avec Ginny. Ils sortaient toujours ensemble. Le jeune homme n'avait pu se résoudre à la quitter. Il était bien trop amoureux pour ça et elle lui communiquait la force dont il avait besoin. Il pouvait être impulsif et déterminé, mais la jeune fille était tempérée et savait le canaliser.

- Je pense que ce n'est pas très prudent Harry. Vous devriez en parler à MacGonnagal.

- Non Gin. Si au moins on était sur qu'elle nous écoute et nous croit. Mais elle va tout faire rater. On y va juste pour surveiller. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. Je veux juste savoir ce que fout cette fichue arche ici. Je crois que c'est un portail vers un endroit extérieur à Poudlard et je pense que c'est comme ça qu'ils ont pénétré dans l'école. Je veux en avoir le cœur net.

- Très bien, soupira la rouquine. C'est toi qui vois. Mais sois prudent, parce que je te jure que si il t'arrive quelque chose, tu vas le regretter toute ta vie.

- Ah oui ? et tu as l'intention de me faire quoi ? rigola-t-il en la chatouillant.

- Tu te souviens de mon sortilège de chauve-furie ?

- Euh, d'accord, je ferai attention, répondit-il en prenant l'air penaud qui la faisait toujours craquer.

Elle le serra contre elle.

- Je suis tellement inquiète Harry.

- Je sais ma puce. Mais je dois le faire.

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi un long moment, chacun puisant son courage dans la présence de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut temps pour Harry de rejoindre Drago.

* * *

**_Bonjour à tous ceux et à toutes celles qui ont la patience de lire ma fanfic et la gentillesse de me laisser des commentaires. ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et ça me motive à continuer. Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très intéressant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que le prochain, qui est déjà écrit d'ailleurs, va vous plaire. En tout cas, j'espère que vous ne vous en lassez pas. Par contre, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous pensez de mon style d'écriture, j'espère que ça n'est pas trop ennuyeux. En tout cas, je vous remercie encore du fond du coeur. Je vous embrasse. _**

**_Caroline.  
_**

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

Minuit.

Harry attendait Drago, qui sortit de la salle des préfets en chef. Ils étaient tous deux vêtus de noir de la tête aux pieds.

Ils sortirent silencieusement du château, baguette en main, sur le qui-vive.

Ils traversèrent le parc jusqu'à la forêt interdite et prirent le même chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté précédemment jusqu'à la mystérieuse grotte qui servait de refuge aux Mangemorts et à Aydan. Ils y parvinrent sans encombre et s'arrêtèrent à l'orée de la forêt.

Un Mangemort somnolait, assis contre la paroi de la caverne, censé monter la garde. Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et les deux garçons se glissèrent dessous sans bruit. Ils étaient tous les deux plutôt grands et devaient se serrer et marcher lentement afin qu'elle ne glisse pas et ne les dévoile. Ils avançaient à petits pas et arrivèrent près du Mangemort endormi. Harry lui jeta silencieusement un stupefix qui atteignit sa cible. L'homme glissa au sol, ne bougeant plus. Ayant été stupéfixé dans son sommeil, il ne se rendrait même pas compte qu'on lui avait jeté un sort lorsque celui-ci serait levé. Par mesure de précaution, les jeunes hommes le saisirent à bras le corps et le dissimulèrent quand même sous un fourré.

Ils s'introduisirent dans la grotte, en tendant l'oreille. Il faisait sombre et un silence de mort régnait. Heureusement que la roche produisait une faible lueur verdâtre qui leur permettait de se diriger.

Ils parvinrent dans une grande caverne circulaire, celle qu'ils avaient vaguement aperçue lors de leur précédente expédition. La salle était vide, et au fond, trônait l'arche de pierre. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à elle. Elle faisait à peu deux mètres de hauteur pour un mètre de large. Elle avait été décelée de la salle du ministère et des angles aigus de roche déchiquetée dépassaient de la base. Harry s'étonna mentalement qu'aucun vol n'avait été signalé au ministère. Il regarda autour de lui, découvrant un passage au fond, sur la droite, de la grotte. Il y jeta un œil rapidement et vit qu'une dizaine de Mangemorts dormait profondément. Il sortit de dessous la cape d'invisibilité afin de pouvoir examiner l'arche de plus près sans être gêné. Drago fit de même. Ils avaient tous les deux gardé leur baguette à la main, aux aguets, tous leurs sens en éveil.

L'arche semblait somme toute très commune. Elle était façonnée en pierre grise, comme du granit. Elle semblait particulièrement lourde. Entre les deux arceaux, il n'y avait rien. Il voyait simplement la paroi de la caverne. Il n'osa tout de même pas y passer un bras après ce qui était arrivé à Sirius. Il se contenta de poser la main sur la pierre et il se produisit quelque chose.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, dans les couloirs de l'école, quelqu'un marchait d'un pas lourd mais plutôt discret si l'on considérait sa carrure. Il errait dans les longs corridors sombres, reniflant, paraissant chercher quelque chose.

Etant donné l'heure tardive, il ne croisa personne, ni élève, ni professeur.

Il parvint devant la porte de l'infirmerie, et sa gueule pourvue de dents acérées esquissèrent un sourire.

Il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit en émettant un faible grincement qui le fit se raidir. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules, serra les dents, s'attendant à voir surgir quelqu'un mais personne ne vint. Il rentra et referma la porte derrière lui. Plusieurs lits devaient être occupés si on en jugeait les rideaux bleu nuit qui étaient tirés autour de ceux-ci.

Il s'arrêta, le museau en l'air, humant l'air. Quatre lits accueillaient des malades. Il s'approcha du premier et écarta légèrement les pans de celui-ci pour jeter un coup d'œil discret à l'intérieur : un garçon qui semblait ne pas avoir plus de treize ans dormait, la respiration sifflante, un épais bandage autour de la tête. La bête se mit à saliver, terriblement tenté par cette chair fraiche. Mais il ne fit rien. De toute façon, cela ne l'aurait même pas amusé : le jeune homme était complètement abruti de médicaments et son état végétatif ne l'aurait pas permis d'être particulièrement combatif. Et Aydan aimait qu'on lui résiste.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il était autant obsédé par Hermione.

D'ailleurs, il finit par la trouver dans le troisième lit, situé contre le mur du fond, près de la fenêtre. Il ouvrit complètement les rideaux et observa son petit visage éclairé par les rayons de la lune.

Il trouvait qu'elle avait l'air si innocente, si fragile dans son sommeil mais elle lui avait démontré qu'elle était combative et déterminée, elle était à la hauteur de ses attentes. Il était complètement obsédé par elle. Il voulait la tuer, mais dans un combat à la loyale. Il voulait qu'ils se battent l'un contre l'autre, il voulait, une fois qu'il l'aurait affaiblie, la regarder dans les yeux et la voir s'éteindre entre ses bras lorsqu'il l'aurait égorgée, tandis que s'écoulerait hors d'elle la vie.

Il la prit dans ses grosses pattes velues et la souleva, tandis qu'elle ne bronchait pas. Elle était légère comme une plume. Il la porta comme un nouveau-né et sortit de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Harry ressentit comme une violente décharge et sa cicatrice l'élança soudainement. Il venait soudain de comprendre ce qu'était cette arche, tandis qu'il se prenait la tête dans les mains, tentant vainement d'étouffer cette douleur qui l'irradiait.

Drago l'observa l'air inquiet et le prit par le bras. Il l'attira vivement sous la cape, ayant entendu un mouvement dans la pièce attenante à la grande cave et qui servait de dortoir aux fidèles du Lord. Ils s'accroupirent derrière l'arche, observant le passage sombre, Harry serrant les dents pour contenir les gémissements que menaçaient de laisser échapper ses lèvres, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Une silhouette se profila dans le goulet de pierre. Elle survola la pièce du regard et avança légèrement dans la lumière glauque de la caverne, son visage à découvert. Drago étouffa un hoquet de stupeur.

La personne qui venait de surgir était Basile, le complice de Worminter. C'était donc ici qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés ! Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les jeunes futurs Mangemorts connaissaient l'existence de cette grotte et étaient de mèche avec le loup garou.

Basile, semblant rassuré, retourna dans la sombre caverne. Ils entendirent le bruit d'une couverture qu'on rabattait et supposèrent qu'il s'était recouché.

Ils s'extirpèrent lentement de derrière l'arche à pas précautionneux et quittèrent la grotte sans problèmes.

Ils dégagèrent le Mangemort toujours stupéfixé de sous son buisson, le remirent dans la même position dans laquelle ils l'avaient trouvé et annulèrent le sort, toujours dissimulés par la cape d'invisibilité, l'homme dormant encore profondément.

* * *

Ils s'enfoncèrent de nouveau dans la forêt broussailleuse en faisant un détour pour être sur qu'ils n'avaient pas été repérés et suivis, et débouchèrent sur une petite clairière baignée par les rayons de la lune.

Harry se laissa tomber dans l'herbe fraiche.

- Ça va ? fit Drago.

- Oui. Répondit Harry, en s'allongeant, les yeux clos, un bras sous sa nuque.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé tout à l'heure ?

- L'arche, je sais ce que c'est, ce n'est pas un passage.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est un horcruxe.

- Tu en es sur ? fit le blond, soudainement intéressé, se penchant en avant, attentif.

- Oui, je l'ai ressenti. Quand j'ai touché l'arche, j'ai ressenti la présence de Voldemort à l'intérieur. Tu sais, quand il m'a laissé cette cicatrice, apparemment, il m'aurait marqué comme son égal selon Dumbledore, ce qui aurait tissé une sorte de lien magique entre lui et moi. Du coup, il y a certaine chose que je peux ressentir venant de lui, comme certaines émotions violentes, enfin beaucoup moins maintenant depuis qu'il connait l'existence de ce lien.

D'ailleurs, une sorte de lien semblait également se tisser entre les deux jeunes hommes. Au fond, malgré leurs différences, ils se comprenaient et se ressemblaient beaucoup. Drago saisissait que si Harry lui racontait tout ça, c'est parce qu'il lui faisait confiance. Et ça le toucha plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Et il décida de lui faire confiance à son tour, par amour pour Hermione, et par respect pour le Griffondor qui le traitait d'égal à égal et qui ne manquait pas de courage.

- Il va falloir la détruire alors.

- Oui, mais comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, il va falloir trouver un moyen de la sortir de cette caverne déjà, et vu le poids qu'elle doit faire, ça risque d'être compliqué, surtout que pour ça, il va falloir trouver un moyen pour éloigner tous ces Mangemorts.

- Ouais, je ne sais pas non plus. En même temps on pourra y réfléchir plus tard. Ce n'est pas cette nuit qu'on pourra le faire de toute façon, il va falloir établir un plan sérieux.

- C'est clair.

Un silence presque complice s'installa entre eux. Drago s'allongea aussi dans l'herbe, alluma une cigarette et fixa les étoiles à travers la fumée qu'il exhalait.

- Tu voulais devenir Mangemort à la base Malefoy ? demanda Harry, brisant le calme nocturne.

Drago sentit qu'il n'y avait aucune animosité dans la voix d'Harry et décida de lui répondre le plus honnêtement possible.

- Tu sais, j'ai été conditionné par mon père depuis que je suis né pour devenir Mangemort. A la base, je ne me posais pas la question. Je pensais que j'étais fait pour ça, point final. Puis en grandissant, j'ai pris conscience de certaines choses. Déjà, parce que ma mère essayait de me détourner de ce but dans le dos de mon père. Et puis je l'ai vu commettre des atrocités telles que tu ne peux même pas les imaginer. Et enfin, je ne supportais pas qu'il ait déjà tracé une vie que je n'avais pas encore vécue. Je pense que j'ai le droit de faire mes propres choix. Et puis, il n'y a pas que ça.

- Hermione ?

- Oui. Avant, c'est vrai que je la considérais comme inférieure à moi étant donné que ses parents sont des moldus et vu ce qui m'a été inculqué. Mais la cohabitation m'a permis d'apprendre à la connaitre, elle et ses petites manies, son côté femme-enfant, sa fragilité tout comme sa force. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux.

- Et tu es tombé amoureux.

- Oui. Difficile à admettre d'ailleurs pour quelqu'un comme moi. Mais oui, je l'aime.

- Franchement Malefoy, tu vas me trouver cucu mais je suis content qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Je trouve courageux les choix que tu as faits et que tu assumes.

- Merci. En tout cas, je suis content aussi qu'on ne se batte plus et qu'on ne se tire plus dans les pattes. C'était stupide. En fait, on n'est pas si différents.

- Je crois aussi.

- Une dernière question, reprit Harry.

- Oui ?

- Ton père, il est au courant de ce que tu as décidé de faire ?

- Oui, malheureusement.

- Et ?

- Il m'a renié. Je sais très bien que le jour où je vais recroiser son chemin, il va tout faire pour me forcer à porter la marque, et si je m'y oppose, il m'achèvera de sa main ou alors il regardera Voldemort le faire. Je suis considéré comme un traitre à présent.

- Tu fais quoi aux vacances de Pâques ? je suppose que tu es coincé à Poudlard maintenant ?

- Oui, je peux même plus voir ma mère. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que doit lui faire subir mon père.

- Ça te dirait de venir au mariage de Bill et Fleur ?

- Le frère de Weasley ?

- Ouais.

- Je risque de faire tache.

- Allez viens, je t'invite. De toute façon, j'ai la ferme intention de refaire ta réputation auprès des Griffondors et des autres qui se battront à nos côtés. Et puis, je suppose que tu ne voudrais pas qu'Hermione ait un autre cavalier, ajouta le jeune brun avec un petit sourire.

- C'est bon, je viens. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de l'imaginer au bras de la belette.

- Malefoy !

- Désolé, l'habitude. En tout cas, marché conclu. J'espère juste que je ne serais pas accueilli avec des jets de pierres et de tomate.

- T'inquiète, j'en fais mon affaire.

- Tiens au fait, je ne savais pas que tu étais ami avec Blaise, fit Drago.

- Oui, ce n'est pas très vieux. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Oui, mais j'avoue que je m'inquiète pour lui. Il est mal vu du côté des Serpentards. Avant, on ne lui disait rien vu qu'il n'affichait pas de quel côté il se trouvait, mais vu qu'on nous voit ensemble, les autres ont bien compris qu'il ne se battrait pas à leur côté.

- Au pire, je vais lui proposer de venir loger dans notre tour. De toute façon, il y a largement la place vu le nombre d'élèves qui ont quitté l'école, vu que les parents avaient peur que leurs gamins soient encore plus en danger vu que je reste à l'école.

- C'est clair.

- Tiens d'ailleurs, je vais bientôt parler aux Griffondors. Je vais organiser une réunion, et tu as intérêt à venir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de défendre ta cause tout seul.

- C'est d'accord.

Ils se serrent la main, signe d'une nouvelle amitié naissante.

- On devrait peut-être rentrer, fit Drago en regardant le ciel se nimber des couleurs de l'aurore.

Ils avaient parlé longtemps.

- Oui.

Ils se levèrent et retournèrent au château. Chacun retourna dans ses appartements sur un « bonne nuit », tout deux déterminés à changer les choses.


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

**23**

Aydan était retourné dans son antre, tenant dans ses bras la jeune Griffondor, sans croisé Harry et Drago qui avaient fait un détour pour un maximum de prudence. S'ils avaient suivi leur itinéraire habituel, ils auraient croisés un grand loup garou bardé de cicatrices infectées tenant dans ses pattes une frêle jeune fille qu'ils aimaient autant l'un que l'autre.

Mais le loup ne rencontra personne.

Il pénétra dans la grotte le plus silencieusement possible. Mais il était attendu. Trois Mangemorts se tenaient dans la grotte, dont Rowle, qui avait l'air passablement agacé.

- C'est quoi ça ? attaqua-t-il.

- Un otage.

- Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule ! On avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas y retourner.

- **TU** avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas y retourner.

- Ce n'est pas toi que l'on a chargé d'être le responsable de cette mission et je pense que ce n'est pas pour rien.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? fit Aydan en retroussant ses babines

- Tout simplement que tu n'es pas fiable.

- Pas fiable ?

- Exactement, et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.

Aydan se retourna. Les autres Mangemorts, réveillés par les éclats de voix, les avaient rejoints et observaient silencieusement la scène.

- Tu vas vraiment finir par attirer l'attention sur nous, continua Rowle. Et on fera quoi ce jour là ? on va attendre gentiment que toute l'école se lance à notre recherche et finisse par nous trouver ? A ton avis, comment ils vont réagir demain en voyant qu'elle a disparu ?

- Ils n'auront jamais l'idée de venir ici. Et nous sommes largement plus forts qu'eux.

- Sans le maître, je n'en suis pas si sur. Tu as vu ce que la gamine a réussi à te faire toute seule ? tu ressembles plus à rien !

- J'ai été surpris ! et puis de toute façon, je n'ai pas à me justifier. Je n'ai pas à me plier à vos règles, je suis un animal, pas un homme. Je la voulais, je l'ai prise.

* * *

Aydan, en rentrant dans la caverne, avait déposé Hermione sur une sorte de corniche de pierre qui dépassait de la paroi.

Celle-ci commençait à reprendre conscience. Les yeux toujours clos, elle n'osait bouger, entendant des voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, qu'elle distinguait comme de derrière un épais brouillard. De plus, son corps lui semblait douloureux et elle n'osait bouger afin de le confirmer.

Elle finit par ouvrir lentement les paupières. Elle distingua de grandes silhouettes floues vêtues de noir, qui semblaient observer deux personnes qui se disputaient. Lorsque ses yeux finirent par s'accommoder à l'obscurité vaguement éclairée par la baguette de l'un des hommes, elle retint un cri et fut submergée par la terreur.

Dos à elle, un loup garou immense et dans un état pitoyable, qui dégageait une odeur qu'elle reconnaitrait entre toutes. Autour de lui, des Mangemorts dont certains ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Ils étaient environ une dizaine. Personne ne la regardait ni ne faisait attention à elle. Pensant que c'était le moment idéal pour essayer de s'éclipser, elle essaya de faire un mouvement mais elle ne put meme pas se redresser : la douleur était insupportable : ses membres étaient complètement engourdis et ankylosés, son corps couvert d'hématomes.

Elle referma les yeux, décidant finalement de continuer à se faire passer pour inconsciente. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix qu'elle connaissait.

- Nous avons fait le tour, il n'y avait personne. Et de toute façon, Vilmore n'a rien entendu.

- Vilmore n'entend jamais rien, répondit Rowle à Justin. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on continue à lui mettre des tours de garde.

Vilmorte baissa la tête d'un air penaud tandis que s'élevait dans la grotte le rire gras des autres Mangemorts.

Hermione avait reconnu la voix du chef de ses agresseurs. En effet, ils venaient de revenir d'une ronde que leur avait demandé d'effectuer Rowle, qui s'étant réveillé dans la nuit, avait constaté qu'Aydan était parti.

Elle se crispa, se disant que le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.

Les voix reprirent.

- Trêve de plaisanterie, reprit Rowle. Aydan, tu ne sors plus de cette caverne. Et la gamine, on l'enferme mais on y touche pas, suis-je bien clair ?

- Je ne crois pas non, fit le loup garou, en le regardant avec un sourire étrange, la tête penchée.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne suis pas d'accord mon cher Rowle. J'AI ramené la gamine, j'en fais ce que je veux. J'ai pris des risques donc je mérite que…

- Tu ne mérites rien du tout, le coupa Rowle. Tu n'as fait que désobéir aux ordres.

Aydan découvrit ses dents en grognant et voulu se jeter sur Rowle qui fut plus rapide.

- Incarcerem.

Le loup fut soudain entravé par des cordes surgies de nulle part et s'étala sur le sol, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Les autres Mangemorts firent apparaitre une grande cage dans laquelle ils le firent entrer de force et que Rowle verrouilla à l'aide d'un sort.

- Je te laisserai sortir quand tu seras calmé Aydan.

- Tu me le payeras Rowle.

Ils firent léviter la cage jusqu'au fond de la caverne.

Hermione n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement, mais était contente, malgré sa peur, qu'ils aient mis le loup momentanément hors d'état de nuire.

Le Mangemort en chef s'approcha d'elle.

- Vous l'avez bien amochée, fit-il à l'attention des Serpentards fugitif.

- Elle l'a bien cherché

- Maintenant, évitez de vous faire remarquer. Je suppose que tout Poudlard doit être à votre recherche.

Il fit apparaitre un lit camp, y déposa la jeune fille qu'il attacha sans trop serrer les liens étant donné l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

- Maintenant, retournons nous coucher.

Et ils disparurent dans leur dortoir précaire afin de finir la nuit, tandis qu'Aydan tournait en rond dans sa cage en grognant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin à Poudlard, Drago descendit dans la grande salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner avant de commencer les cours. Il aperçut Harry, qui lui adressa un signe de la main auquel il répondit. Le jeune Griffondor semblait en grande conversation avec Neville qui lui jetait des regards incertains.

Le jeune homme alla s'assoir seul, comme presque toujours, et rempli son bol de céréales qu'il arrosa copieusement de lait froid.

C'était l'heure du courrier et une bonne quinzaine de hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la grande salle. La moitié apportait simplement la gazette du sorcier aux élèves qui suivaient l'actualité, tout en sachant que le ministère contrôlait abusivement les informations qui étaient destinées au grand public.

Une chouette effraie se posa doucement sur la table, à côté de Drago, et lui tendit sa patte afin qu'il détache le journal. Il mit une petite pièce dans la bourse qu'elle avait à l'autre patte et elle reprit son envol.

Il survola rapidement la gazette mais il n'y avait pas plus d'évènements meurtriers que d'habitude.

Ayant terminé son déjeuner, il se leva, et s'étant rendu compte qu'il avait oublié son livre de potion, retourna dans ses appartements.

Son livre était dans sa chambre. Il le récupéra, et en sortant de la pièce, il entendit une voix l'appeler.

- Drago !

Il se retourna, surpris, et devina la tête de Lupin, son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Il n'avait jamais apprécié ce professeur étant donné l'éducation qui lui avait été donné et le camp dans lequel Lupin se trouvait. Mais Hermione lui avait raconté son combat pour le bien depuis bien des années et avait appris à l'apprécier à présent, sans le connaître vraiment.

- Professeur Lupin ? Que faites-vous là ?

- Nous avons enquêté sur tout ce qu'Hermione nous avait communiqué et je viens vous tenir au courant.

- Elle avait eu le temps de vous avertir ?

- De nous avertir avant quoi ?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Elle s'est faite agresser avant-hier.

- Par merlin ! Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est dans le coma.

- Mon dieu ! C'est probablement la personne qui a frappé au tableau. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait mis fin à notre conversation.

- Elle vous a tout raconté alors ?

- Oui. Donc nous avons mené notre enquête et découvert et découvert que c'est bien le Diadème qui avait été volé. Nous avons également pu découvrir qu'il était gardé au manoir de ton père, Lucius étant le bras droit de Voldemort. Nous avons donc attaqué en force et pu récupérer le Diadème que nous avons détruit. Il s'agissait bien d'un Horcruxe. Donc ça en fait un de moins. Par contre, un certain nombre de Mangemorts ont été blessés, dont ton père, mais ils nous ont échappés.

- De toute façon, Voldemort se chargera bien de punir mon père. Par contre, nous avons découvert un autre Horcruxe avec Harry. Il y a une caverne dans la forêt interdite. Une dizaine de Mangemorts ainsi qu'Aydan y séjournent et garde l'arche sous laquelle l'oncle de Harry a disparu. Apparemment, c'est bien un morceau de l'âme du Lord.

- Ne faites rien d'inconsidéré. Je vais mettre au courant les autres. On va réfléchir à un plan d'action. Mais étant donné qu'ils pensent que personne n'est au courant et que ça se trouve au sein de Poudlard, ça risque d'être plus compliqué de prévu. En tout cas, je te charge de mettre Harry au courant de tout ça.

- Je vais lui raconter ça sur le champ.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle. Harry exposait à Neville la nouvelle position de Drago concernant le combat qu'ils menaient contre le mal. Neville était plutôt sceptique, mais trouvait bonne l'idée d'organiser une réunion collective afin que chacun puisse se faire sa propre opinion.

Lorsque soudain, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas. Ils virent Madame Pomfresh remonter l'aller entre les tables en courant, d'un air paniqué.

- Professeur MacGonnagal ! Professeur MacGonnagal !

Le professeur en question se leva vivement et se précipita vers elle.

- Pompom ! Que se passe-t-il ?

L'infirmière lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille tandis que son visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'écoutait.

Elles quittèrent toutes les deux la pièce précipitamment.

- Harry, soudain inquiet, pensa à Hermione. Il se leva et prit en courant le chemin de l'infirmerie, essayant de rattraper les deux femmes.

Il arriva juste après elle et les retrouva toutes les deux devant le lit vide d'Hermione, dont les couvertures étaient rejetées. Une odeur étrange régnait dans la pièce.

- Où est-elle ? cria-t-il.

- Harry ! sursauta son professeur de métamorphose.

- Je veux savoir ou est Hermione.

- Nous ne savons pas.

- Je viens tout juste de trouver son lit vide, continua Madame Pomfresh.

- Ne me dites pas qu'elle est partie à leur recherche ?

Le jeune homme était au bord de la crise de nerf, et menaçait d'exploser. Il sentait sa rage, qui menaçait à tout moment, battre dans sa veine temporale.

- Impossible ! fit Pompom. Elle n'était certainement pas en état. Elle n'aurait même pas dû pouvoir se lever !

- Elle n'était pas en état de marcher ? questionna MacGonnagal.

- Quand bien même elle aurait émergé de son coma, elle n'aurait pas pu faire 5 mètres, elle était bien trop faible pour ça.

Harry sortit en trombe de la salle et se mit à courir comme un fou dans les couloirs de l'école, ignorant les cris de son professeur qui le suppliait de revenir. Il parvint complètement essoufflé à la salle commune des préfets en chef, au moment où Drago lui-même en sortait.

- Harry ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Hermione…, essaya d'articuler le jeune homme, le souffle coupé. Elle… a… disparu !


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

Drago fit rentrer Harry dans la salle commune. Le brun s'assit dans un des canapés, il semblait prêt à s'arracher les cheveux.

- Raconte-moi.

- Quand j'étais dans la grande salle, Madame Pomfresh est arrivée, complètement paniquée, pour aller chercher MacGonnagal. Evidemment, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Hermione, et quand je suis arrivée à l'infirmerie, son lit était vide.

- Elle n'aurait pas pu s'en aller, si elle s'est réveillée ? Tu sais à quel point elle n'aime pas cet endroit. Peut-être qu'elle a voulu faire des recherches au lieu de rester couchée ? Tu as vérifié à la bibliothèque ?

- L'infirmière a bien dit qu'elle n'était même pas en état de faire trois mètres tellement elle était affaiblie.

- Merde.

- Tu crois que… ?

- Oui.

- Bordel !

Harry se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la salle commune.

- Il va falloir aller la chercher.

- Ouais.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes.

- Au fait, j'ai vu Lupin, reprit Drago.

- Comment ça ?

- Il a utilisé la même technique qu'Hermione a utilisée, et ton parrain avant elle.

- La tête dans la cheminée ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Oui.

- Ils ont du nouveau ?

- Oui, ils ont mené leur enquête et découvert que le diadème était au manoir de mon père. Ils ont lancé une attaque pour le récupéré, et ont réussi d'ailleurs. C'était bien un horcruxe, ils l'ont détruit. Par contre, tous les Mangemorts ont pu prendre la fuite.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle quand même.

- Par rapport à Hermione, je pense qu'on ne peut pas se pointer comme ça, reprit Drago.

- Je ne crois pas non plus.

- Il faut absolument qu'on trouve un plan, qu'on s'organise. Ils sont plus nombreux et elle n'est pas en état de se battre. Donc il faudra la ramener et elle risque de nous ralentir si on doit se battre.

- De toute façon, ils ne lui feront aucun mal, pour l'instant : elle sert d'otage, et à mon avis, les « copains » d'Aydan ne seront pas enchantés de voir qu'il est retourné la chercher.

- Bon, je dois y aller. Faut que l'on réfléchisse chacun de notre côté. Mais on ne doit pas perdre de temps.

- Je sais.

Ils retournèrent chacun à leurs activités, cours, etc.

Drago alla également à la bibliothèque afin de faire des recherches pour trouver des idées de sorts, de potions qui pourraient leur être utiles.

Il aimait cet endroit calme, qui lui permettait de retrouver un peu de sérénité et lui faisait penser à sa douce.

* * *

Harry, quant à lui, était retourné dans la salle commune retrouver Ron à qui il expliqua la situation et qu'il dut calmer pour qu'il ne se lance pas tout seul à la recherche d'Hermione.

Le brun aux yeux verts s'installa dans un immense fauteuil tendu de pourpre et se mit à réfléchir, fixant vaguement les flammes qui dansaient langoureusement dans l'âtre en émettant de légers craquements.

Il resta toute l'après-midi dans cette position, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main. Son cerveau était en pleine activité, imaginant tous les scénarios possibles pour sortir sa meilleure amie des griffes du loup-garou, et tenter de réduire à néant l'horcruxe de la caverne par la même occasion. Il voulait faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Ron, était planté devant la fenêtre, regardant fixement le parc du château qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Il était inquiet pour Hermione. Et éprouvait de la rancœur. Ça faisait des années qu'il éprouvait de tendres sentiments pour elle, qui ne l'avait jamais considéré plus qu'un ami. Il était persuadé qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, et continuait à le répétait à qui voulait bien l'entendre, tandis que ses amis le regardaient énumérer les qualités de l'élue de son cœur d'un air désolé et compatissant. Et elle avait choisi son pire ennemi, celui qu'elle avait méprisé depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Le rouquin était intimement persuadé qu'il l'avait manipulée, empoisonné son esprit, afin de mieux la piéger et qu'il agissait de la même manière avec Harry. Il était décidé à se venger, à prouver à Hermione qu'elle se trompait, que c'était lui qu'il lui fallait. Et peu importe le prix qu'il lui faudrait payer pour ça.

* * *

Harry se redressa brusquement dans son fauteuil. Il avait une idée. Son idée lui sembla tellement lumineuse, logique et clairvoyante qu'un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

Ron se retourna l'air surpris.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi tu as l'air si joyeux avec tout ce qui se passe ?

Seamus pénétra à cet instant dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Harry lui avait raconté vaguement ce qui s'était passé et savait qu'il cherchait un moyen de sauver Hermione, mais était persuadé qu'il aurait fallu demander de l'aide aux professeurs.

- Seamus, fit Harry. J'ai un service à te demander.

- Tout de suite ?

- Oui, c'est très important. Va me chercher tous les Griffondors que tu trouveras et ramène les ici. Maintenant !

Le ton d'Harry était sans réplique. Seamus s'exécuta en hochant la tête, sa curiosité attisée.

- Ron, va chercher Malefoy.

- Quoi ??

- Fais ce que je te dis. Tu comprendras pourquoi.

- Ok, j'y vais, c'est bon.

Ron sortit de la pièce d'un pas lourd, furieux que le Serpentard soit plus intégré dans le plan d'Harry que lui.

Harry se frotta les yeux, épuisé, mais galvanisé par la folle idée qui venait de germer dans son esprit.

Il fit apparaitre de nombreux fauteuils et coussins en plus.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Seamus revenait avec une douzaine d'élèves. La plupart avaient fait partie de l'AD, l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ils avaient une grande confiance en Harry et savaient que s'il les faisait venir, c'est que c'était important.

- J'ai besoin de vous mes amis.

Ils sourirent tous, heureux qu'un peu d'action se profilait à l'horizon.

- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais Hermione a été kidnappée.

Ceux qui l'ignoraient se regardèrent horrifiés.

- Je vais tout vous raconter mais j'ai quelqu'un a vous présenter, quelqu'un d'important dans la vie d'Hermione, et surtout dont nous avons besoin. Je vous demande seulement de l'écouter et de ne pas le juger trop vite.

Les dernières paroles d'Harry firent se lever un voile de doute, et les élèves s'observèrent d'un air suspicieux, se demandant de qui Harry voulait parler, d'une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient à priori pas mais il en parlait étrangement.

A cet instant, Ron entra dans la pièce d'un air furibond, suivi de Drago.

Un soudain silence s'installa tandis que tous se retournaient vers le blond.

- Malefoy ? cria presque Ernie Macmillan, qui malgré sa qualité d'élève de Poufsouffle, était venu assister a la réunion en tant qu'ami d'Harry et de Seamus.

- Ce n'est plus Malefoy, mais Drago, le reprit Harry.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la pièce, l'incompréhension régnant.

- Mais c'est un Mangemort ! s'éleva la voix de Jimmy Peakes.

Seamus acquiesçait vivement derrière lui.

Harry leva les mains, réclamant le silence.

- S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi, fit Harry en haussant le ton.

Drago, lui, se faisait tout petit, conscient d'être sur leur territoire, et qui plus est, hostile.

- Ces derniers temps, il s'est passé énormément de choses dont vous n'êtes pas forcément au courant. La disparition d'Hermione n'est qu'un évènement abominable parmi tant d'autres.

- A laquelle Malefoy n'est pas étranger je parie, fit Seamus d'un air dégouté.

- Stop, ça suffit ! s'énerva Harry. Il n'est pas question de maison là ! Je ne vous parle pas de pactiser avec le diable. Je vous parle d'apprendre à connaitre une personne qui a changé, qui a risqué sa vie pour notre amie, qui se bat pour défendre des idées qui pourraient lui être fatales dans son monde. Donc maintenant vous aller la fermer ! Vous allez m'écouter ! Vous l'ouvrirez quand vous serez au courant de tout ce qui se passe. Là, vous serez en mesure de donner votre avis.

Et Harry se lançant dans le récit de tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, sans omettre un seul détail, sachant qu'il pouvait compter sur eux et leur faire confiance malgré les a priori qu'ils avaient envers le jeune Serpentard.


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

Lorsqu'Harry eut terminé son récit, un silence lourd régnait dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Les élèves se regardaient tous d'un air ébahi, et se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Drago qui ne savait plus où se mettre et abhorrait un air gêné.

Seamus qui paraissait réfléchir, ouvrit la bouche :

- Excuse-moi d'avance de te demander ça car ça va surement te paraître déplacer mais est-ce que tu pourrais nous montrer ton bras ?

Drago le jaugea d'un air agressif, puis se détendit et remonta sa manche. Evidemment, la marque des Mangemorts n'y était pas, mais on remarquait toujours les boursoufflures de la peau à l'endroit ou Worminter et sa bande avaient voulu le marquer eux-mêmes. La cicatrice n'était pas belle à voir et tout le monde eut l'air impressionné.

Seamus s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main. Le blond haussa un sourcil, surpris, et la lui serra lentement, comme hésitant.

Les autres, voyant le grand pas que venait de faire Seamus, firent de même. Tout le monde serra la main de Drago sauf Ron, qui lui, restait dans son coin, bouillonnant de rage.

Harry était heureux. Finalement tout s'était bien passé. Drago avait coopéré et les autres élèves avaient su écouter et comprendre. Il les observait, posant des tas de questions au Serpentard qui souriait également, chose extrêmement rare chez lui. Harry, sur le moment, fut sur de sa victoire future en étant si bien entouré.

Il s'approcha du groupe et s'éclaircit la gorge :

- S'il vous plait ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui et l'air détendu qui illuminait leur visage disparut, car ils savaient que le sujet qu'ils allaient à présent aborder n'était pas des plus joyeux.

- Si je vous ai fait venir, reprit Harry, c'est parce que j'ai eu une idée pour sortir Hermione de là et détruire l'Horcruxe en même temps.

Tout le monde s'assit en cercle autour de leur « chef » et l'écoutèrent attentivement. Lorsqu'il eut terminé d'expliquer sa fameuse idée, ils avaient tous un sourire déterminé aux lèvres. Ils étaient persuadés que ça pouvait fonctionner, et surtout, personne n'avait de meilleure idée.

Ils se levèrent tous, chacun ayant une tache à accomplir.

* * *

C'était étrange de voir tous ces élèves ayant la même lueur dans les yeux, parcourir le château et son parc en tout sens.

A la tombée de la nuit, ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire, afin que tout soit prêt pour pouvoir mettre en branle leur plan dans la nuit. Ils se rejoignirent dans la salle commune des Griffondors.

Harry les attendait :

- Tout est prêt ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous en silence.

- Bien. Allez tous dormir un peu, la nuit risque d'être longue. Rendez vous ici à 23h30.

Ils se séparèrent, Chacun retournant dans son dortoir. Drago ne bougea pas. Et lorsqu'il fut seul avec Harry, il parla :

- Merci Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna surpris.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'avoir dit tout ça, j'ai enfin le sentiment d'être accepté, d'être comme tout le monde et surtout d'être quelqu'un de bien. Et Merci pour Hermione.

- C'est normal. Et ne t'inquiète pas, on va la sortir de là.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas réussir à dormir.

- Moi non plus. Même si je pense que ça marchera, je suis quand même inquiet. En fait le pire, c'est l'attente. J'aimerai déjà y être, histoire de m'activer un peu.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Tu veux rester ici ? De toute façon, je ne compte pas aller me coucher.

- Oui, je veux bien. On peut revoir le plan ensemble si tu veux ?

Les deux jeunes hommes repassèrent en revue tout ce qui devrait être fait et par qui et finirent par s'assoupir, épuisés, chacun dans un fauteuil.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la grotte d'Aydan, Hermione faisait toujours semblant d'être dans le coma mais enregistrait toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait recueillir. La faim commençait à la tarauder, les Mangemorts ne venant que de temps en temps pour lui faire couler de l'eau dans la gorge afin qu'elle ne se déshydrate pas. Ses muscles étaient ankylosés, sa peau la démangeait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas esquisser le moindre mouvement : la journée, il y avait toujours l'un des serviteurs de Lord Voldemort dans la caverne, et la nuit, Aydan, toujours enfermé, tournait en rond, excité par l'odeur de la jeune fille qui avait été également mise dans une cage proche de la sienne.

Elle aussi cherchait un plan pour se sortir de là, même si elle se doutait que ses amis avaient déjà donné l'alerte, sans compter que sa disparition de l'infirmerie ne pouvait passer inaperçue. Mais rien ne lui venait : elle ne pourrait s'échapper seule, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Elle commençait à perdre espoir. Elle était désabusée. Il faisait nuit à présent et elle entendait le loup-garou trépigner derrière ses barreaux. Son odeur persistante la répugnait et lui donnait constamment des nausées, surtout lorsqu'il remuait, ce qui provoquait des mouvements d'air vers elle et lui faisait parvenir ses effluves.

Finalement, elle finit par se rendormir, priant Merlin pour qu'un miracle se produise et que quelqu'un la sorte enfin de cet enfer.

* * *

23h30.

La salle commune des Griffondors était électrisée par la tension qui y régnait et tout le monde était en pleine agitation. L'inquiétude se lisait sur les visages.

Drago mettait au point les derniers détails avec Harry. Soudain, Drago eut l'air de penser à quelque chose et sortit précipitamment de la salle, laissant Harry perplexe, lançant juste un :

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Ils l'attendirent quelques minutes. Et lorsqu'il revint, il prit un air d'excuse :

- Désolé, j'avais oublié quelque chose.

- Pas de souci. Tout le monde est prêt ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

La procession composée d'une douzaine d'élèves se mit en route dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard, en silence, Harry et Drago en tête, suivis de prêt par un Ron qui était de plus en plus furieux.

Ils sortirent du château sans encombre. L'air était glacial et leur souffle se condensait en buée à peine avoir franchit leurs lèvres glacées. La neige fondue qui maculait le sol trempait le bas de leurs capes qui produisaient un léger bruissement en glissant sur l'herbe détrempée.

Ils entrèrent dans la forêt interdite, la tension augmentant à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Il faisait froid mais le stress les faisait suer.

Ils firent une halte à quelques dizaines de mètres de la grotte, alors qu'ils étaient encore dissimilés par les feuillages.

- Mes amis, je vous demande d'être très prudents. Cette mission est dangereuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. On sait tous pourquoi on est là, répondit Seamus.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il, mais je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à aucun d'entre vous.

A ce moment là, un pas lourd se fit entendre derrière eux, écrasant des branchages au passage.

Ils retournèrent d'un seul bloc, aux aguets, baguettes pointées.

Hagrid émergea des fourrés.

- Je suis là Harry. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, merci d'être venu Hagrid. On a vraiment besoin de vous ce soir.

- Je sais.

Hagrid était heureux d'avoir été recruté, sentant que son rôle avait une importance considérable et qu'il ne devait échouer en aucun cas.

- Bon avec Drago, on va en reconnaissance, reprit Harry à l'attention, on revient vous chercher.

- De toute façon, on sait bien que s'il y a un souci, Drago hurlera pour deux, cracha Ron.

Drago se retourna brusquement l'air mauvais :

- Je ne suis pas là pour toi Weasley. Si tu es jaloux parce que je t'ai piqué ta nana, on s'expliquera après la mission sur le fait que tu n'a rien fait pour la garder ou ne serait-ce que pour la conquérir déjà.

Et il se retourna, laissant Ron rouge de colère, piqué au vif, tandis que les autres regardaient leurs chaussures d'un air gêné, sachant que Drago avait raison, mais ne voulant pas le laisser paraître devant le rouquin.

Ron grogna, serrant sa baguette à s'en faire blanchir les jointures des doigts.

- On y va ? fit Harry à l'adresse du Serpentard.

- Oui.

Et ils disparurent de la vue de leurs camarades, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt.

* * *

**_Excusez-moi pour tout ce retard mais j'ai pris mon temps pour fignoler l'histoire. J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plait toujours. Merci d'avance. Je vous embrasse tous._**


	26. Chapter 26

**26**

Les deux jeunes sorciers s'engouffrèrent plus profondément dans la forêt jusqu'à parvenir à l'orée des bois, observant rapidement la clairière qui donnait sur la grotte. Ils avaient une vue parfaitement dégagée tout en étant dissimulés par les ombres environnantes des fourrés. C'était le même Mangemort que la dernière fois qui faisait le guet, mais il avait l'air plus actif que précédemment. Il fumait une cigarette, les yeux fixés sur le bout incandescent.

Comme lors de leur première escapade, ils le stupéfixèrent sans trop de soucis. Après s'être assurés que personne n'avait bougé à l'intérieur, ils firent demi tour pour aller chercher les autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent auprès d'eux, ceux-ci les attendaient en silence.

- Bon, on va se poster à l'orée de la forêt comme prévu et on va tater le terrain, fit Harry, reprenant les rênes du groupe. C'est bon pour toi Hagrid ?

- Oui Harry.

- Alors allons-y les autres.

La petite procession se mit en route et ne mis pas longtemps à atteindre le bord de la forêt malgré leurs pas précautionneux pour faire le moindre bruit possible. Le plus petit craquement d'une branche sèche aurait pu les trahir.

Ils se postèrent tous en rang, baguette prêtes à l'emploi, sans un mot, chacun connaissant sa place et le rôle qu'il avait à jouer.

Le temps leur semblait bien long et l'attente accentuait leur angoisse.

Soudain, ils entendirent de lourds et lents martellements tandis que la végétation s'écartait sous l'assaut d'une énorme créature.

Ils levèrent tous en même temps la tête vers le ciel étoilé qui fut assombri par le visage énorme et légèrement ahuri de Graup, le frère géant d'Hagrid, qui avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Ce qui fit monter le sentiment d'inquiétude de chacun. Et s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait à faire ? Ils ne préféraient pas l'imaginer, ne donnant pas cher de leur peau dans ce cas.

La machine venait d'être mise en marche. Les jeunes élèves se regardèrent d'un air déterminés, se transmettant leur énergie. Ginny, qui était de la partie, tout comme Luna et Neville serra le bras d'Harry pour le rassurer et ils échangèrent un long regard plein d'amour.

Ils sortirent tous de la forêt, avançant lentement vers l'entrée de la caverne. Ils s'y postèrent, attendant le signal. Harry était en tête et collé à la paroi rocheuse, jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il ne distingua rien au premier abord. N'entendant pas un bruit, il se pencha légèrement et scruta les ténèbres, sourcils froncés, yeux plissés.

Il s'habitua petit à petit à l'obscurité et distingua la forme de deux cages poussées au fond de la caverne. Dans la première, une petite forme gracile y était allongée, semblant dormir. Il reconnut Hermione, même de loin, et dans le noir. Il aurait pu la reconnaitre n' importe où. Et son cœur se serra : elle semblait si fragile, dans sa petite chemise de nuit blanche en coton léger, en partie dissimulée par les ombres. Son attention fut attirée par un mouvement sur la droite, dans la deuxième cage : il reconnut le loup qui semblait tourner en rond. Et l'arche était toujours là, tout au fond, dans un renfoncement de la pierre.

Il recula.

Hermione est dans une cage tout au fond, chuchota-t-il. Il y a une deuxième cage dans laquelle se trouve Aydan. Et l'arche est au fond à droite. Je vais le stupéfixer pour qu'il ne donne pas l'alerte.

Harry s'accroupit et s'avança silencieusement dans la grotte et lança encore une fois un stupefix informulé, méthode qu'il maitrisait à présent à la perfection. Le loup poussa un grognement et s'écroula. Tout le monde se figea.

* * *

Le bruit de la chute avait réveillé Hermione. Elle ouvrit les yeux, affolée, scruta la pénombre. Elle vit le corps du loup au sol, dans la cage près de la sienne. Et ne distinguant aucun mouvement venant du pseudo dortoir des Mangemorts, elle se redressa précautionneusement. Ses membres étaient engourdis et elle étouffa un gémissement. Elle commença à se masser les jambes et entendit un glissement non loin d'elle. Elle se raidit, tendant l'oreille et observa la grotte. Un forme semblait avancer vers elle lentement, sans qu'elle puisse distinguer de quoi il s'agissait. Et elle vit que la forme en question n'était pas seule : une dizaine d'autres avançait également vers elle. Elle sentit la peur l'envahir et eut une soudaine envie de pleurer. Elle était comme tétanisée et ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle aurait voulu se rallonger sans se faire remarquer pour faire croire qu'elle était toujours inconsciente mais elle en était strictement incapable. La première forme, qui lui semblait sans consistance, glissait toujours vers elle et atteignait presque l'angle de la cage. Elle s'immobilisa un instant et reprit sa route vers elle.

- Hermione ? murmura l'ombre.

Elle l'avait appelée par son prénom. Elle réussit à se lever et à s'approcher des barreaux, en titubant.

- Oui ? répondit-elle, interrogative.

- C'est moi, Harry. On va te sortir de là.

Elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient là, enfin !

* * *

Harry inspectait la geôle de son amie, cherchant un système d'ouverture.

- Alohomora.

La cage s'ouvrit comme par enchantement. C'était presque trop facile. Il commençait à stresser. Ron et Neville arrivèrent près de lui et prirent chacun Hermione sous les aisselles pour la soutenir, ses jambes flageolant encore, tandis que Drago arrivait également. Ron lui jeta un regard mauvais signifiant qu'il la porterait lui-même.

Le blond ne broncha pas, s'approcha de sa douche et l'embrassa furtivement pour lui signifier sa présence. Il lui glissa dans la main sa baguette qu'il avait été chercher dans leur salle commune avant qu'ils partent.

Ils repartirent en sens inverse.

Soudain, le loup-garou se jeta contre les barreaux de la cage. Ils sursautèrent tous violemment. Il se mit à aboyer en passant son museau à travers les barreaux, essayant de les forcer, et donnant par la même occasion l'alerte. Harry avait oublié que les sorts ne fonctionnaient pas toujours bien sur les créatures telles qu'Aydan.

Et la situation dégénéra.

Les Mangemorts ameutés sautèrent tous sur leurs pieds.

Les jeunes gens se mirent à courir. Cela ne servait plus à rien de se cacher, ils étaient de toute façon découverts.

Harry jeta un sort et la caverne se remplit de fumée, les aveuglant tous. Ils entendirent que l'un des serviteurs de Voldemort ouvrait la cage de la bête. Ses yeux étaient moins sensibles que les leurs et elle se dirigeait bien mieux qu'eux dans la fumée blanche qui les rendaient larmoyants.

Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras et se mit à courir vers la sortie. Mais le loup-garou surgit et le propulsa contre la paroi, attrapant Hermione au passage.

- SORTEZ-TOUS, hurla Harry, au bord de la panique.

Il régnait un chaos innommable dans la grotte. Les gens hurlaient, jetaient des sorts à l'aveuglette.

En atteignant la sortie, poursuivis par Mangemorts, les élèves s'éparpillèrent à l'orée de la forêt.

- HAGRID ! MAINTENANT ! hurla encore Harry.

La fumée se dissipait, ne laissant plus que des lambeaux flottants semblables à de la brume, tandis que les Mangemorts sortaient eux aussi de la caverne, baguettes dressés, un mauvais rictus sur leurs visages congestionnés. Les élèves les attendaient et étaient prêts.

Lorsqu'ils les aperçurent, ils commencèrent à lancer des sorts en rafale. Certains Mangemorts furent touchés et s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe humide tandis que les autres lançaient des attaques plus violentes les unes les autres.

Parmi les éclairs de lumières aveuglants, Drago commençait à paniquer. Il ne trouvait pas Hermione. Il aperçut Neville aux prises avec un immense Mangemort. Il lui jeta un sort par derrière et celui-ci s'écroula en poussant un cri. Il ne voyait pas Ron non plus.

Puis il comprit : Hermione était restée coincée à l'intérieur avec le loup. Il s'élança vers l'entrée de la caverne.


	27. Chapter 27

**27**

Drago se rua dans la caverne, slalomant entre les jets des sorts envoyés par les deux camps. Il entendit quelqu'un hurler mais ne se retourna pas, obnubilé par ce qui pouvait se passer à l'intérieur. La grotte était encore embrumée et il ne distinguait pas grand-chose. Lorsqu'il parvint à mi chemin. Il aperçut sa bien aimée, appuyée contre un mur pour ne pas s'effondrér. Sa lèvre saignait, ses yeux étaient hagards. Mais elle tenait toujours fermement sa baguette et il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était toujours en vie. A ce moment là, il aperçut Aydan, qui la jaugeait de l'autre coté de la caverne. Il tenait la baguette d'un Mangemort couché au sol, inconscient.

- Tu vois petite fille, c'est quand même un combat à la loyale, je me sers de la même arme que toi.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta d'émettre un reniflement emprunt de mépris et le fixa droit dans les yeux, relevant le menton. Drago la trouva magnifique, fière et courageuse.

- Sectum Sempra ! fit la bête.

- Protego !

- Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps fillette.

- Autant de temps qu'il le faudra pour t'anéantir, cracha-t-elle.

Le loup sourit.

- Diffindo !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir, étant presque à bout de force et une longue balafre s'étala sur son bras qui se mit à saigner abondamment. Elle poussa un petit cri, vacillant, mais se redressa en serrant les dents.

En la voyant blessée, Drago s'avança brusquement :

- Hermione !

- Drago, va-t-en.

- Non, je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la soutint par la taille. Ils avaient le même regard, fixé sur le loup dont le sourire s'était élargi. Leurs yeux luisaient d'un éclat qui montrait tout leur amour l'un pour l'autre, leur détermination et aussi l'espoir qui renaissait dans la force qu'ils puisaient en eux.

- Deux pour le prix d'un, c'est noël, susurra Aydan, au comble de l'excitation.

* * *

A l'extérieur, le combat faisait toujours rage. La nuit était illuminée par des éclairs verts et rouges. Luna avait été blessée et Neville la tirait à l'abri des arbres. Lui-même était plutôt mal en point avec son net cassé par Theodore Nott.

Ginny tenait le coup, aux côté d'Harry tandis que Seamus se débattait contre deux Mangemorts qui envoyaient des sortilèges impardonnables, sans réellement viser, qui ricochaient un peu partout. Les élèves reculaient peu à peu et l'ennemi gagnait du terrain.

- HAGRID ! fit Harry d'un ton désespéré.

Et soudain, Graup sortit de la forêt de son pas lourd et trainant, et les Mangemorts se figèrent. Ils ignoraient encore la présence du géant, dont la peau dure comme du cuir n'était pas atteinte pas les sorts. Il s'avança droit sur les fidèles du Lord et en balaya quelqu'un uns du plat de la main. Les autres tentaient de l'arrêter mais ne pouvaient pas. En voyant que le géant continuait à avancer sur eux en écrasant tout sur son passage, ils prirent la fuite, continuant à lancer des sorts par-dessus leur épaules afin d'essayer d'atteindre tout ce qu'ils pouvaient.

* * *

Drago s'apprêtait à lancer un sort sur Aydan mais celui-ci était vif et toucha Hermione qui s'écrasa contre la paroi de pierre et retomba sans connaissance sur le sol. La violence du choc l'avait littéralement soulevée dans les airs et elle avait parue se disloquer comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Drago sentit la rage montée en lui, une boule de haine gonflait dans sa poitrine. Il leva sa baguette et déchaina toute sa fureur sur le loup-garou qui contrait la plupart de ses sorts, et lui rendait bien les siens. Tous les deux étaient à présent dans un état pitoyable. Le jeune homme haletait, le visage noir de crasse et de sang, il boitait, sa cape était en lambeaux mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il entendait toujours les bruits des combats qui se poursuivaient à l'extérieur et n'espérait pas d'aide de la part de ses amis, qui étaient bien trop occupés pour ça. Les deux combattants s'observaient. Et quand Aydan leva le bras pour lancer un sort mortel sur Drago, il fut plus rapide :

- Sectum Sempra !

Pour la seconde fois, le monstre subit ce sort particulièrement douloureux et sanglant. Les murs furent maculés en l'espace d'un instant de la substance rouge et épaisse qui se déversait de ses plaies béantes.

Il se mit à hurler et à balancer des sorts à tort et à travers, incapable de viser pour toucher Drago, succombant à la douleur. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment, presque exsangue et leva un regard vitreux sur Drago qui s'approchait de lui en claudicant et qui lui retira sa baguette.

- Ça, c'est pour tout ce que tu as fait à Hermione, murmura le jeune sorcier.

Et il lui lança un doloris qui firent se répercuter les hurlements de la bête jusqu' à l'extérieur de la caverne. Il essayait désespérément de ramper sur le sol terreux pour échapper aux sorts dévastateurs du jeune homme qui, ivre de rage, se défoulait sur lui. Drago se calma enfin, en nage, et se rendit compte que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il avait eut tellement peur, il était épuisé.

Il l'observa quelques instant et acheva enfin la créature :

- Avada Kedavra.

Dans un dernier tressaillement, elle s'immobilisa, morte, dans une marre de sang.

Le jeune garçon reprit son souffle et retourna auprès d'Hermione, toujours inconsciente, allongée sur le sol. Sa chemise de nuit prenait des teintes pourpres à certains endroits. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, tremblant, et souleva sa tête avec douceur pour la relever légèrement.

Il l'appela doucement par son nom, lui caressant le front et les cheveux. Au bout de quelques instants, elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux qui s'emplirent de larmes.

- J'ai eu si peur, hoqueta-t-elle.

- Je sais ma belle, je sais, mais jamais je ne t'aurai abandonnée.

- Je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il en l'embrassant doucement. Allez viens, il faut sortir d'ici.

Il l'aida à se relever, lui-même trop faible pour la porter. Ils se soutinrent mutuellement, traversant la grotte jusqu'à la sortie, se guidant au bruit et à la lueur terne qui émanait de l'extérieur, lueur produite par la lune, qui était toujours haute dans le ciel. En fin de compte, tout cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Mais ça leur avait semblé une éternité.

Drago butta sur une forme molle et faillit perdre l'équilibre. En regardant, il s'aperçut que c'était Ron, sur le crane duquel une bosse assez impressionnante avait poussée. Il ne dit rien à Hermione, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué et ils émergèrent enfin de la caverne.

Les Mangemorts venaient de prendre la fuite. Les autres élèves se précipitèrent vers eux pour les aider.

Harry s'avança vers Drago et lui offrit son soutien tandis que Luna et Ginny prenaient Hermione sous leur aile.

Le blond s'appuya sur le Griffondor.

- Ça va ?

- Ça va. On n'a pas eu de pertes. Juste quelques blessés.

- Weasley est toujours inconscient dans la caverne.

- Ok, on va aller le chercher.

Drago en voulait à Ron de ne pas avoir su protéger sa belle. Et il comptait bien le lui faire comprendre. Mais plus tard. Leur tache à accomplir n'était pas terminée.

- Bon, il nous reste encore des choses à faire Drago.

- Oui, répondit celui-ci en se redressant avec une grimace.


	28. Chapter 28

**28**

Pendant que Seamus et Neville allaient chercher Ron qui reprenait tout juste conscience, Harry se dirigea vers Hagrid qui venait de calmer Graup.

- Hagrid, fit-il doucement en posant sa main sur son énorme bras.

- Oui Harry, allons-y.

Hagrid prit Graup par la main et le guida jusqu'à la caverne.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, du côté des Mangemorts…

- Il faut faire quelque chose, fit Rowle. Il faisait les cents pas dans la clairière dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous réfugiés.

- Tout ça, c'est de la faute à Aydan, cracha Nott.

- Où est cet abruti d'ailleurs ? fit Rowle.

- Je ne sais pas, on ne l'a pas revu. En tout cas, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu sortir de la grotte, fit Worminter.

- S'il est mort, c'est nous qui allons prendre pour lui. Nous ne devons pas décevoir le maitre. Il va falloir y retourner.

* * *

Graup tendit son énorme main et sembla tâter l'intérieur de la caverne. Un raclement sonore se fit entendre et plissant ses yeux sous l'effort, il tira à l'extérieur l'arche de pierre.

A la lumière de la lune, elle semblait encore plus imposante et maléfique. Tout le monde ressentait les ondes néfastes qu'elle dégageait. Harry fit un signe de tête au colosse pour le remercier. Hagrid reconduisit son demi-frère dans la forêt et revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de 4 hypogriffes, et tenant à la main des rouleaux de grosses cordes.

Ils enroulèrent les cordes autour de l'arche du mieux qu'ils purent puis attachèrent les hypogriffes au bout de chacune d'entre elles.

Harry s'inclina devant la créature qu'il reconnut être Buck, qui s'inclina à son tour et s'agenouilla pour lui permettre de grimper sur son dos. Le jeune homme s'installa du mieux qu'il put, coinçant ses genoux derrière les membres puissant de l'animal, s'agrippant aux plumes de son cou. Seamus fit de même, ainsi qu'Ernie.

Ron, à présent réveillé, s'approcha d'Hermione mais en voyant le regard de Drago s'assombrir, Harry l'interpella :

- Ron, tu viens avec nous.

Le rouquin tressaillit, haussa les épaules et s'installa lui aussi sur le dos de la dernière créature mi-aigle mi-cheval qui restait.

Ils commencèrent à prendre de l'élan tandis que les hypogriffes trépignaient d'impatience à force d'inactivité. A ce moment là, les Mangemorts surgirent au détour d'un chemin, Worminter, Mindall et Rowle en tête.

Ceux-ci se mirent à ameuter leurs compagnons de massacre :

- Vite ! Ils embarquent l'arche.

Ils se mirent à courir vers les jeunes gens, leur lançant des sorts pour les désarçonner de leurs montures, qui se mirent à courir afin de décoller, tandis que les élèves restant tentaient de les protéger et de détourner l'attention des partisans du mal. Cependant, deux Mangemorts attrapèrent leur balai et se lancèrent à leur poursuite, tandis que les autres se mirent à marteler de sorts les élèves qui étaient restés sur place.

- Fuyez ! cria Drago, entrainant Hermione à sa suite.

* * *

Tous les jeunes gens, garçons et filles, se mirent à courir, s'éparpillant dans la forêt interdite. Ils se séparèrent afin de rendre la tache de l'ennemi moins aisée.

Les combats continuaient mais de manière plus espacée, chacun ayant peur de foudroyer une personne appartenant à son camp.

- Cours, chuchota Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione.

La jeune fille se sentait encore bien faible mais la peur lui donnait des ailes. Ils entendaient les bruits de pas derrière eux, le craquement de branche ainsi que les cris. Ceux qui s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite étaient Worminter et Mindall, qui leur courrait après en riant d'un air dément et en hurlant.

- On vous aura la sang-de-bourbe et le sale traitre à son sang !

Drago la tirait derrière lui mais elle commençait à s'essouffler. Une pointe de côté la saisit et elle se mit à gémir, pouvant à peine respirer. Drago s'en rendit compte et la souleva dans ses bras, mais elle pesait tout de même son poids, surtout après les efforts qu'ils venaient de fournir et elle ralentissait sérieusement sa course. Elle entendait les Mangemorts se rapprocher dangereusement.

- Laisse-moi Drago, sinon ils te tueront, murmura-t-elle.

- Jamais !

Il continuait à courir au péril de leur vie.

- Drago ! Je t'en prie !

- Non Hermione, réussit-il à articuler.

Il se jeta soudainement dans un buisson s'aplatissant au sol, sur elle. Il se redressa silencieusement et la serra contre lui. Ils étaient assis au sol, contre un arbre, cachés par un fourré en arc de cercle, complètement dissimulés par la végétation. Ils tentaient de contrôler leur respiration, le visage enfoui dans le cou de l'autre.

Ils se raidirent en entendant des chuchotements et le craquement des branches mortes tout prêt d'eux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry tentait difficilement de diriger les hypogriffes qui avaient toujours eu un caractère indépendant. Il tentait de les amener prêt des falaises, à la limite des remparts de Poudlard, complètement de l'autre côté du château. Il s'était rendu compte que Nott et Rowle s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite. Ron et Ernie, qui se tenaient sur les deux créatures volantes à l'arrières leur lançaient des sorts pour les déstabiliser et les faire tomber de leurs balais. Mais leur conduite était beaucoup plus fluide que sur un hypogriffe et ils évitaient les sorts avec une facilité et une souplesse déconcertantes.

Le jeune homme brun aux yeux émeraudes transpirait malgré le vent froid qui s'engouffrait sous sa cape et la sueur lui piquait les yeux. Il essayait avec Seamus de faire accélérer les animaux ailés mais ils semblaient n'en faire qu'à leur tête.

Soudain un deux sorts des Mangemorts toucha l'un des hypogriffes qui poussa un cri déchirant. Il fit claquer son bec d'aigle avec colère et se retourna, modifiant d'un coup la trajectoire de la troupe. Ils firent tous de même, se jetant vers les deux Mangemorts désappointés. Malheureusement, les quatre hypogriffes étaient attelés entre eux et les cordes s'effilochaient, sous la tension. Une des bêtes happa l'un des balais au vol, saisissant l'extrémité dans son bec et le secoua dans tous les sens, hargneusement. Nott lâcha son balai sous le violent mouvement et tomba dans le vide, la muraille de Poudlard se dessinant vaguement au dessous d'eux. En voyant ça, Rowle se précipita à sa suite pour tenter de le rattraper au vol.

Harry laissa échapper un gros soupir de soulagement en les voyant disparaitre de sa vue. Ils reprirent leur itinéraire initial et commençaient à survoler les falaises, tout en réduisant leur altitude pour avoir une meilleure vue. Soudain, un éclair vert passa juste sous le nez d'Harry, l'évitant de peu et fauchant au passage une des cordes qui se cassa sous le choc. Tout le groupe fut déséquilibré sous le poids de l'arche en pierre qui penchait d'un côté.

- Lâchez-tout !

Ils s'acharnaient tous sur les cordes restantes, tandis que les Mangemorts, tous deux à cheval sur le balai de Rowle les bombardaient. Des jets de lumière volaient dans le ciel. Tout d'un coup, les cordes cédèrent et l'arche plongea, rapetissant à une vitesse phénoménale.

- NON ! firent les deux partisans du Lord.

L'arche s'écrasa lourdement sur les rochers léchés par la mer juste en dessous d'eux et fut réduite en poussière dans un éclair de lumière aveuglant, tandis qu'un lointain hurlement résonnait dans l'air glacé de la nuit.

Les deux hommes s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, tandis que les quatre jeunes hommes reprenaient la direction de la cabane d'Hagrid, à l'orée de la forêt.

* * *

Hermione tremblait contre Drago. De temps en temps ils entendaient des cris, sans parvenir à décider s'ils appartenaient à leurs amis ou à l'ennemi. A chaque fois, la jeune fille tressaillait, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Worminter et Mindall étaient passés à côté d'eux sans les voir, s'éloignant en grommelant, ayant perdu leur trace. Drago aurait aimé les réduire en miettes, s'en sentant tout à fait capable, mais Hermione l'en avait dissuadé, ne voulant pas qu'il prenne de risques. Ils attendirent longtemps que la forêt redevienne silencieuse, s'inquiétant pour leurs compagnons, puis finirent par se lever pour reprendre la direction du château. Ils ne savaient pas si la mission était un succès concernant la destruction de l'arche et avaient hâte de voir si tout le monde avait pu s'en sortir saints et saufs.

Ils se soutenaient l'un et l'autre claudiquant, avançant à pas lents et feutrés au cas où les buissons environnants dissimuleraient des surprises désagréables. Mais ils parvinrent sans encombre à sortir de la forêt.

Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le château, Hermione poussa un gris, défaillant dans les bras de Drago, une main sur sa bouche, les yeux agrandit par l'horreur.

La marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus du bâtiment, horrible présage de mort et de destruction.


	29. Chapter 29

**29**

Pendant ce temps, tandis que Drago et Hermione restaient dissimulés dans les buissons, les deux Mangemorts qui s'étaient lancés à la poursuite d'Harry et ses amis emmenant l'arche pour la détruire, revenaient bredouille à la caverne.

Les autres partisans de Voldemort, arrivaient eux aussi clopin-clopant, la plupart blessés. Mais aucun mort n'était à déplorer sauf le loup-garou.

Nott et Rowle descendirent du balai. Les autres se rassemblèrent en cercle autour d'eux.

- Nous avons échoué, fit Rowle d'un air grave.

Ils tressaillirent tous sous la menace sous jacente. Ils savaient ce que cela signifiait.

- Il nous faut avertir le maître, l'heure a sonné.

- Aydan est mort, fit Mindall.

- Tant mieux. Ce n'est pas une grosse perte. Vous êtes prêts ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, même s'ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient jamais prêts à affronter une des violentes colères du Lord.

Rowle toucha la marque, qui ornait son bras, de son index et les autres firent de même. A ce moment là, le monde leur sembla tourbillonner et ils atterrirent sur le dallage dur d'une salle plongée dans la pénombre. La salle était de forme circulaire. Au centre se dressait un immense trône sur lequel Voldemort les dominait de toute sa hauteur, son aura maléfique leur coupant la respiration.

- Rowle, qu'est ce que cela signifie ? fit le Lord d'un ton doucereux, se penchant légèrement en avant, vers son interlocuteur.

Le Mangemort s'inclina.

- Aydan vous a désobéi et nous a trahi, maitre, commença-t-il, bien décidé à faire porter la responsabilité de ce fiasco au loup-garou défunt. Il a enlevé une élève et a conduit les autres à notre refuge.

Le maitre se leva lentement et descendit de son trône, les dévisageant les uns après les autres.

- Ils étaient très nombreux, fit Rowle d'une voix suppliante. Ils ont réussi à subtiliser l'arche du destin et l'ont détruite.

- Je pense que nous pouvons considérer qu'ils nous ont ouvertement déclaré la guerre n'est ce pas ?

Personne ne broncha, sachant qu'il n'attendait de toute façon aucune réponse.

- Autre chose ?

- Oui, le jeune Malefoy s'est allié à l'ennemi, maitre.

- Je pense que son père ne sera pas ravi de la nouvelle, ricana-t-il. Très bien. De toute façon, notre armée est prête. Rowle, je te charge de faire évader sur l'heure tous nos partisans d'Azkaban ; Nott, vas faire immédiatement apparaitre notre marque au dessus de Poudlard ; Worminter et Jugson, et tous les autres, contactez tous nos généraux et dites leur de nous rejoindre le plus rapidement possible avec toutes nos armées. De mon côté, je vais contacter mes plus fidèles disciples tels que Bellatrix Lestrange, Karkaroff, Lucius, MacNair et bien d'autres afin de les informer de leur future libération d'Azkaban dans les plus brefs délais, afin qu'ils se tiennent prêts. Retrouvons-nous ici dans une heure pour mettre au point tout cela.

Les Mangemorts s'inclinèrent bien bas et s'apprêtèrent à aller accomplir leur nouvelle mission lorsque le Lord reprit :

- Une dernière chose : je ne tolèrerai aucun échec. Et si vous n'avez pas été puni aujourd'hui pour votre incompétence notable, c'est simplement par manque de temps et non pas par pitié de ma part. J'attends donc de vous une réussite totale. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ils s'éparpillèrent tous en vitesse, chacun allant vaqué à l'occupation qui lui avait été attribuée.

* * *

Hermione avait brièvement perdu connaissance en découvrant la marque des Mangemorts qui flottaient d'une manière sinistre au dessus de l'école.

Ils avaient fini par rejoindre le bâtiment en boitant, tous les deux ensanglantés et affaiblis.

Et lorsqu'ils avaient poussé les portes du château, ils avaient tout de suite vu l'agitation qui règnait à l'intérieur. Tous les élèves étaient levés et MacGonnagal s'était précipitée vers eux :

- Mes enfants ! Nous étions tous tellement inquiets ! Vite, rejoignez immédiatement vos camarades à l'infirmerie, ils vous attendent.

- Madame, fit Hermione, est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

- Oui, Miss Granger, ils n'y a pas de mort à déplorer, et il ne manque personne, vous étiez les derniers. Monsieur Potter m'a tout expliqué et malgré le fait que je pense que vous avez tous été complètement inconscients, je suis heureuse que vous soyez sains et saufs.

- Et la marque professeur ?

Elle n'augure rien de bon Miss, cependant personne n'a été tué. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un avertissement. Nous sommes tous sur le pied de guerre et nous préparons du mieux que nous pouvons. Allez rejoindre vos camarades à présent.

Le jeune couple se rendit à l'infirmerie et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande pièce blanche, quasiment tous les lits étaient occupés. Madame Pomfresh soignait une vilaine plaie à la tête à Luna, Neville lui tenant la main, la cheville enserrée dans un bandage. Ron discutait avec animation avec Seamus, Harry tenait Ginny contre lui, son visage toujours maculé de sang, mais sur les visages de tout le monde, l'inquiétude régnait.

Harry les aperçut le premier et se précipita vers eux, serrant Hermione dans ses bras.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il en les regardant successivement.

- Oui, répondit Drago. Un peu secoués mais rien de grave.

- Merci de l'avoir ramenée.

- Tu sais bien que je n'aurai laissé personne la toucher.

- Oui, je le sais.

Ron s'approcha doucement et la serra contre lui également.

Drago s'appretait à lui sortir une remarque acerbe mais l'infirmière arriva en courrant à ce moment là tout en bougonnant :

- Petits inconscients ! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait, des risques… dangereux… rien dans la tête… cette jeunesse… auraient pu être tués…

Elle attrapa Hermione sans ménagement et la fit assoir sur l'un des derniers lit de libres et commença à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

- Vous êtes sous alimentée Miss. Et dans un état de faiblesse extrême. Tenez, prenez-ça, fit-elle en la forçant à avaler un affreux mélange qui ressemblait, de près, à de la boue et qui en avait l'odeur. Et allongez-vous.

Son ton était sans réplique.

Hermione avala le liquide d'une seule traite, grimaçant sous le goût immonde, mais l'instant d'après, elle avait la sensation d'être rassasiée tandis qu'une douce chaleur se répandait en elle.

Madame Pomfresh attrapa également Drago sans ménagement et le fit également assoir sur le lit adjacent.

- Votre cheville est foulée aussi ! Quelle idée d'aller courir dans les bois ! Vous êtes aussi bien faible jeune homme. Allez, prenez ça aussi.

Et elle lui fit subir le même traitement qu'à la jeune sorcière tandis qu'elle lui bandait la cheville après l'avoir enduite d'un onguent.

- Maintenant, vous allez dormir.

Madame, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, nous aimerions nous reposer dans notre salle commune, commença Drago en voyant le regard que lui lançait Hermione.

- Vous n'y pensez pas !

- L'infirmerie est bondée, nous sommes tout à fait capables de retourner dans nos appartements, ce qui vous laissera également plus d'espace pour traiter les cas les plus graves.

- Très bien, soupira Pompom, mais pas d'imprudence jeune homme.

- C'est promis.

Il aida Hermione à se relever. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés et n'avaient qu'une hâte, se laver et se coucher, profiter du calme apparent avant la tempête pour reprendre des forces.


	30. Chapter 30

**30**

Le jeune couple parvint sans encombre à leur salle commune, se soutenant l'un l'autre. Ils étaient couverts de crasse et de sang. La chemise de nuit d'Hermione, qui était autrefois blanche, était à présent d'une couleur indéfinissable et en lambeaux.

Ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune si accueillante et poussèrent en même temps un gros soupir de soulagement.

- Je vais prendre une douche, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, fit Hermione.

- Vas-y, ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai quand tu auras terminé.

Elle se retira pudiquement dans la salle de bain. Elle ôta son linge crasseux et rentra dans la baignoire. Elle alluma l'eau qui se mit automatiquement à sa température idéale. Elle resta un moment ainsi, savourant la sensation que lui procurait l'eau brulante sur sa peau, dénouant ses muscles endoloris.

Drago entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer la jeune femme nue. Il eut soudainement envie de la rejoindre.

Il pénétra silencieusement dans la salle de bain et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Hermione lui tournait le dos et se lavait les cheveux. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu et il eut le loisir de l'observer à sa guise. Sa peau halée luisait des gouttes d'eaux qui la parsemaient, sa taille était fine, sa poitrine galbée et haute, ses fesses rebondies, la cambrure de ses reins était parfaite. Elle avait un corps magnifique. Elle était tellement menue qu'elle en semblait fragile.

Le jeune homme, complètement troublé, enleva son tee-shirt et s'approcha d'elle. Il glissa ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux et lui massa doucement la tête, lui lavant les cheveux, avec tendresse et dévotion. Elle se laissait faire, détendue et confiante. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie autant en sécurité qu'avec lui.

Puis ses mains descendirent sur ses épaules qu'il massa également, essayant de détendre son corps raidi par la nervosité et l'épuisement. Il la savonnait amoureusement, voulait faire disparaitre toute trace de ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers jours.

Il acheva de se déshabiller et la rejoignit dans la grande baignoire blanche. Il la fit se tourner vers lui, et remarqua la rougeur qui envahissait délicatement ses pommettes. Elle était pudique et sa timidité transparaissait dans ses gestes hésitants. Il lui releva le menton et l'embrassa doucement, avec légèreté, comme si elle était de verre. Elle lui rendit son baiser, les yeux clos, l'eau claire dévalant toujours leurs deux corps nus, tout en le savonnant également de ses petites mains.

Drago n'avait qu'une envie, lui faire l'amour passionnément, éperdument, jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il ne pourrait se retenir plus longtemps, il s'écarta d'elle avec un petit sourire. Elle ne pouvait ignorer son membre qui se dressait entre eux. Elle sourit également d'un air gêné avec cet air de petite fille qui le faisait craquer. Il acheva de se rincer et sortit de la baignoire, noua une serviette immaculée autour de sa taille et tandis qu'elle le rejoignait, il l'emmitoufla dans son immense peignoir molletonné.

Elle resserra les pans du peignoir autour d'elle et sortit de la salle de bain, suivie de près par Drago.

- Je crois qu'on a besoin de dormir ma belle, je pense que les journées à venir ne seront pas de tout repos.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Lorsqu'Hermione le vit se diriger vers sa propre chambre, elle lui jeta un regard hésitant, empli crainte et de tristesse.

Drago la vit ainsi, désemparée, et son cœur se serra. Il lui ouvrit les ouvrit les bras dans lesquels elle vint de blottir sans retenue.

- Tu veux que l'on dorme ensemble, fit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle hocha la tête, heureuse de sa proposition.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer devant lui, la suivit et referma la porte derrière eux.

Il s'allongea et lui fit signe de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit sans hésitation.

Elle se glissa dans les draps de soie émeraudes et se blotti dans les bras de son Serpentard, qui la serra fort contre lui, éteignant d'un coup de baguette la lumière.

Drago sentait son petit corps, toujours enveloppé de l'épais peignoir tout contre lui et se contenait à grand peine. Il mourrait d'envie de la prendre mais pensait que ce n'était pas encore le moment.

Il la sentit se redresser légèrement et elle commença à caresser les douces lèvres du jeune homme avec sa langue, lentement, presque timidement. Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, tandis qu'elle y introduisait sa langue.

Il passa sa main à l'intérieur du peignoir et lui caressa lentement les hanches, tandis qu'elle se collait complètement à lui.

Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus passionné. Elle l'embrassait avec l'énergie du désespoir, évacuant la tension accumulée durant ces derniers jours.

Cédant totalement à la tentation qui s'offrait à lui, il fit glisser entièrement le peignoir qui le séparait d'elle et le jeta à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Il sentait son corps fin et chaud tout contre lui, mêlant ses jambes aux siennes.

Il la coucha sous lui et parsema son cou de légers baisers chauds et humides qui la faisaient frissonner. Il descendait petit à petit et elle le laissait faire, profitant de cette tendresse qu'il lui offrait. Il prit dans sa bouche le bout d'un de ses seins, tandis qu'il caressait l'autre. Elle gémissait déjà.

Il embrassa son ventre, faisant des petits cercles autour de son nombril. La jeune femme était électrisée par la douceur de son amant.

Il remonta vers elle et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Leurs respirations s'étaient accélérées. Ils haletaient.

Drago se figea et planta son regard dans le siens. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient voilés par le désir. Elle le regardait amoureusement.

- Tu es sure ? murmura-t-il.

Elle répondit à sa question par un baiser qui exprimait tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Il émanait d'elle une sensualité qu'il n'avait rencontrée chez aucune autre fille, traduite par son innocence et sa candeur.

Il se glissa alors en elle lentement, tandis qu'elle nouait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il lui imposait un rythme lent qu'elle suivait harmonieusement. Leur amour réciproque leur permettait de s'accorder parfaitement.

Tandis qu'elle gémissait plus bruyamment et qu'elle murmurait son nom au creux de son oreille, il accéléra le mouvement alors qu'elle se cambrait brutalement.

Il se déversa en elle, et ils jouirent en même temps.

Dans la chambre, seul le bruit de leur respiration se faisait entendre. Drago avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et écoutait son cœur battre.

- Attends, je vais t'écraser, fit-il en se décalant.

- Tu ne me gênais pas.

Ils souriaient tous les deux, heureux d'être ensemble.

Drago réalisait la chance qu'il avait d'avoir auprès de lui une qui fille qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, qui avait été capable de mettre de côté sa rancune et ses préjugés pour se donner entièrement, sans retenue, à lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire auparavant qu'il serait capable d'aimer et elle lui avait fait découvrir cet immense bonheur. Elle était belle, forte, fière, courageuse, têtue, mais également fragile et délicate. Il ne regrettait pas les choix qu'il avait fait et décida qu'il irait jusqu'au bout, qu'il la protègerait et l'aimerait coûte que coûte, dût-il donner sa vie pour ça.


	31. Chapter 31

**31**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, il souriait déjà de bonheur. Il regardait avec tendresse la belle jeune fille qui dormait à ses côtés, lovée contre lui. Sa respiration était lente et profonde et elle semblait si paisible qu'il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il ne se lassait pas de l'observer dormir.

Au bout d'une heure, elle remua et s'éveilla doucement. Elle lui sourit amoureusement, heureuse qu'il soit toujours près d'elle.

- Bien dormi ? fit-il tout bas.

- Comme un bébé.

Elle s'étira comme un chat et regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris et le temps semblait brumeux.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il va faire beau aujourd'hui.

- Je crois que tu as raison ma puce.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est 11h.

- Oh déjà ! On devrait peut-être se lever ?

- Oui, histoire de voir où l'on en est. Je crois que nous devrions parler au professeur MacGonnagal également, car nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le faire hier.

- En plus, je voudrai prendre des nouvelles des autres, voir si tout le monde va bien.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, récupérant son peignoir au passage, toujours nue. Avant de sortir, elle en profita pour lancer un sourire aguicheur à son Serpentard, qui sentit encore une fois le désir naître en lui.

Il la suivit de prêt et la rejoignit dans la douche. Ils refirent l'amour avec douceur, tendresse, chacun puisant sa force dans la détermination de l'autre.

Hermione sortit la première et enfila un jean et un pull bleu ciel qui lui donnait un air de petite fille.

Lorsque Drago sortit de la salle de bain à son tour, elle se trouvait dos à lui, les cheveux rassemblés en une longue queue de cheval et se maquillait dans le miroir qu'elle avait installé dans leur salle commune. Elle se retourna en souriant.

- Tu es très belle, lui dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

- Merci, je te retourne le compliment, répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Ils enfilèrent leur robe de sorcier aux couleurs de leur maison et sortirent.

* * *

Ils descendirent à leur salle commune et Drago suivit naturellement Hermione à la table des Griffondors à laquelle se trouvait Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean et Ginny.

Ginny avait une compresse sur le front, une cicatrice barrait la joue de Seamus qui avait le poignet gauche enserré dans un bandage et Dean avait l'air de bien se porter malgré l'énorme bleu qui ornait sa mâchoire. Harry lui-même portait les traces du combat acharné de la veille.

Bonjour, fit Drago, l'air hésitant.

- Harry lui sourit.

- Salut, installe toi Drago, tu es le bienvenu et digne d'être des nôtres.

Le compliment réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme qui s'installa en lui souriant à son tour.

- N'est ce pas ? ajouta Harry à l'intention des autres qui hochèrent vivement la tête.

Tout le monde avait pu voir que Drago s'était battu au péril de sa vie pour protéger sa dulcinée et avaient à présent confiance en lui. Tout le monde sauf Ron, dont la mauvaise foi légendaire ne lui faisait, encore une fois, pas défaut.

Hermione se servit un café et prit un petit pain au lait qu'elle dévora. Drago se contenta d'un café.

- Comment vont les autres ? interrogea la jeune fille.

- Luna est toujours à l'infirmerie mais elle devrait en sortir tout à l'heure. Il n'y a pas de blessés graves heureusement.

- Alors, que va-t-il se passer à présent ? fit le blond en baissant la voix, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers la table de sa maison, qui était presque vide.

Il aperçut alors Blaise qui déjeunait seul, en lisant un journal.

- Oh attendez-moi juste un instant.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers son ami.

- Blaise ?

- Salut mon pote. Ben tu es passé dans une essoreuse ? fit-il goguenard en jetant un regard insistant à la blessure qui ornait joliment son front pâle.

- Non, mais j'ai des tas de choses à te raconter. En attendant, viens te joindre à nous.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit ma place Drago.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit un jour qu'il n'était plus question de maisons mais de combattre le mal ?

- D'accord.

Blaise se leva et le suivit de sa démarche féline.

- Je souhaiterai vous présenter un ami, qui lui aussi a contribué à sa manière à défendre notre cause et qui est prêt à combattre à nos côtés.

Les autres jetèrent un regard interrogateur à Harry qui avait été naturellement reconnu comme leur « chef ».

Celui-ci se leva et serra la main de Blaise.

- Heureux de te compter parmi nous.

Le beau métisse hocha la tête, serrant la main de toutes les personnes présentes et s'installa entre Hermione et Neville, qui venait de les rejoindre en claudiquant.

- Bon, je pense que nous pourrions expliquer à Blaise ce qui s'est passé hier. De quoi es-tu au courant ?

- Les rumeurs disaient qu'Hermione avait été kidnappé, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Même les Serpentards, enfants de Mangemorts, n'étaient pas au courant étant donné qu'ils devaient se faire le plus discret possible.

- Oui, Hermione avait bien été enlevée. Par Aydan.

- Le fils de Greyback ?

- Oui, il avait une planque dans la forêt interdite, une caverne dans laquelle ils avaient établi un campement avec un groupe de Mangemorts, dans le but de protéger un horcruxe de Voldemort au sein de l'école pensant que ce serait le dernier endroit auquel on songerait. Mais Aydan et la fuite de Worminter et sa bande nous ont mis sur sa piste. On a donc pu établir un plan et détruire l'horcruxe et Drago s'est chargé d'Aydan.

- Vous avez perdu des gens ?

- Non, heureusement. On a eu évidemment quelques blessés. Mais du côté de Voldemort, aucune perte non plus, à part le loup-garou ce qui n'est, en fin de compte, pas une grande perte pour eux, étant donné qu'ils étaient incapables de le contrôler. Le problème, c'est qu'ils ont fait apparaître la marque au dessus du château entre temps et je pense que ça n'augure rien de bon.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Tu penses à quoi ?

- Je pense que l'on va avoir bientôt des nouvelles du mage Noir et que l'on peut dire que c'est une déclaration de guerre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de réception du Manoir Malefoy, une grande agitation régnait. Des dizaines de Mangemorts discutaient en groupes, éparpillés en petits groupes.

Le silence se fit d'un seul coup tandis que le Lord pénétrait dans la pièce d'un pas vif, tenant à la main une canne en forme de cobra. Le martèlement de la canne sur le sol, qui rythmait ses pas, associé au froissement de sa longue cape firent frémirent toutes les personnes de l'assistance.

Il s'arrêta au centre de la salle et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Mes chers amis, mes fidèles Mangemorts. La guerre est sur le point de commencer et nous allons aller leur déclarer à présent de manière tout à fait officielle. Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis…

Il s'arrêta un instant et jeta un regard à Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy, ainsi que bien d'autres qui avaient été libérés de force d'Azkaban.

- … et que notre armée est opérationnelle, je pense qu'il est temps de mettre fin à cette période de doute et d'imposer enfin notre pouvoir.

Une clameur s'éleva tandis que les Mangemorts criaient leur approbation, levant leur baguette vers le ciel.

* * *

Le professeur MacGonnagal entra dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs d'un pas nerveux. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Elle s'installa et une discussion animée s'ensuivit entre elle et les autres enseignants qui semblèrent peu après aussi désorientés qu'elle.

Les élèves de la table des Griffondors se regardèrent avec anxiété.

Soudain, les lourdes portes de bois s'ouvrirent avec fracas sur un grand nombre d'Aurors. La totalité des élèves s'étaient tus, surpris par leur entrée plus que remarquée. La directrice les rejoint et ils sortirent tous de la salle. Un brouhaha s'éleva parmi les étudiants. Une atmosphère lourde de nervosité emplissait à présent l'immense pièce, donc le plafond magique s'était assombri violemment.

- Harry, tu sais ce que ça signifie, fit Hermione tout bas, à son ami.

- Oui, répondit-il tristement. J'en ai bien peur. La bataille finale approche…


	32. Chapter 32

**32**

La forêt interdite semblait prise d'une agitation sans précédent. Toutes les créatures fuyaient, allaient se réfugier au plus profond de cette forêt qui était leur seul abri. Les centaures eux-mêmes sentaient que quelque chose de menaçant se préparait et piaffaient nerveusement.

* * *

Un vacarme retentit à l'extérieur du château et tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers les grandes fenêtres. Ils reculèrent également tous d'un seul mouvement, poussant des cris, horrifiés. Les professeurs également semblaient terrifiés. Ils avaient réunis tous les élèves dans la grande salle et leur avaient expliqué tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits précédemment.

A l'orée des bois, une centaine de Mangemorts ainsi que des créatures terrifiantes attendaient. Le mage Noir le plus redouté de tous les temps s'avança et utilisant le sort du Sonorus, sa voix sifflante et rauque s'éleva à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

- Vous avez osé nous défier. Vous nous avez déclaré la guerre. Mais je serai clément, considérant qu'il s'agit d'une erreur de jugement et d'un geste totalement inconscient de votre part. Si vous vous rendez sans faire d'éclat, nous vous laisserons la vie sauve et serons indulgents. Sinon, vous mourrez tous. Nous vous laissons jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit pour prendre votre décision. Si d'ici là, vous ne vous êtes pas manifestés, nous prendrons d'assaut le château une fois le soleil couché et n'hésiterons pas à abattre quiconque croisera notre chemin, hommes, femmes ou enfants et nous vous exterminerons tous sans pitié.

Lorsque Voldemort eut terminé son laïus, le silence qui régnait dans la grande salle était lourd de sous-entendus.

* * *

Tout le monde se regarda, ne sachant que dire. Le professeur MacGonnagal se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise la plus proche, le regard vide.

Shacklebolt et Tonks s'approchèrent d'elle. Ils discutèrent à voix basse pendant un moment tandis que d'autres Aurors les rejoignaient. Les élèves étaient en plein désarroi et se retenaient pour ne pas céder à la panique, attendant les indications des professeurs.

- Qu'allons nous faire, se lamenta Minerva MacGonnagal, le visage dans ses mains, voutée comme si elle avait pris dix ans d'un coup.

Hestia Jones posa sa main sur son épaule, tentant d'être rassurante.

- Nous allons nous battre Minerva. Cependant, si vous le souhaitez, nous pourrions demander aux élèves ce qu'ils en pensent.

- Oui, vous avez raison, ils risquent autant que nous.

Le professeur de métamorphose de redressa solennellement.

Tous les étudiants se turent et attendirent, anxieux.

- Mes chers élèves, de toutes maisons, vous avez tous entendu les paroles du Mage Noir. Nous n'avons que deux choix : nous battre ou nous rendre. Malgré notre désir de combattre et de défendre notre école et refuge, pour nos convictions et en mémoire du Professeur Dumbledore qui a lutté presque toute sa vie contre le Seigneur des ténèbres, nous vous demandons ce que vous en pensez car vous êtes à présent aussi impliqués que nous.

Elle s'arrêta, un pli d'inquiétude barrant son front et attendit.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, tandis que les élèves se dévisageaient les uns les autres.

Puis d'un seul mouvement, ils avancèrent tous d'un pas et sans un bruit, levèrent tous leur baguette vers le plafond magique, signe qu'ils étaient prêts à donner leur vie pour sauver le monde.

* * *

Tout le monde commença à s'activer. Ils barricadaient les fenêtres et les portes, renforçaient les sortilèges de protection autour du château. Harry, Neville et Drago se chargèrent se déblayer le passage secret inutilisé suite à d'anciens éboulements qui menait à Pré-au-lard.

Hermione et Ginny, quant à elles, étaient allées aider madame Pomfresh à rassembler autant de potions et de remèdes pour soigner les futurs blessés. L'infirmière leur apprit également à pratiquer certains sorts pour soigner les blessures légères et autres maux.

Ron, Seamus et Dean, aidés d'Hagrid se rendirent dans les sous-sols du château pour récupérer le plus d'objets magiques qui étaient entreposés là par Rusard et qui pourraient leur servir d'armes malgré tout.

* * *

Harry était loin d'être confiant, tout cela lui semblait tellement dérisoire. Il se rendit à la bibliothèque, laissant Drago et Neville se rendre au passage secret. Madame Pince était absente, occupé elle aussi dans la grande salle. L'air lourd des l'odeur des livres vieillis de la réserve le prit à la gorge.

- Lumos murmura-t-il et le bout de sa baguette s'alluma. Il fureta dans les rayons, feuilletant quelques livres, les réposant, puis il sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait et sortit. En partant rejoindre ses deux acolytes, il croisa Ginny au détour d'un couloir, tandis que tous les élèves courraient dans tous les sens. Seulement quelques Serpentards avaient refusé de se mêler à la bataille par conviction et par peur des représailles et étaient allés se réfugier dans leur dortoir.

- Gin, murmura Harry en lui caressant la joue.

Elle avait les yeux brillants et les joues rouges et il la trouva si belle qu'il eut envie de pleurer, de peur de la perdre pour de bon.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour lui montrer à quel point elle comptait pour lui.

- J'ai si peur, chuchota-t-elle dans son cou.

- Je sais, moi aussi.

- Je dois y retourner, Hermione a besoin de moi.

- A toute à l'heure.

Il l'embrassa passionnément et tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir en sens inverse, l'attrapa par le bras, et planta ses yeux émeraudes dans les siens.

- Je t'aime Gin.

- Je t'aime .

Et ils s'éloignèrent chacun de leur côté, leur cœur se serrant à l'idée que leur moitié pouvait ne pas s'en sortir.

* * *

Drago sortit du tunnel qu'ils venaient de dégager, noir de terre et de poussière, les poumons en feu, les yeux larmoyants. Harry revenait et semblait encore plus abattu.

Il leur tendit cependant une bouteille d'eau et Drago en bu une longue goulée avant de la passer à Neville.

- Ça va Harry ? fit celui-ci en voyant à quel point son ami semblait déboussolé.

- J'ai croisé Ginny.

Drago comprenait très bien sa douleur, lui-même étant terrifié à l'idée de perdre Hermione. Gêné, il tapota l'épaule de son nouvel ami.

- Vous avez terminé ?

- Oui, on a pu dégager le tunnel. Tu as la formule ?

- Oui.

Le brun sortit de sous son pull un gros livre de cuir brun et l'ouvrit à une page qu'il avait cornée. Il relit silencieusement quelques ligne et s'engouffra dans le tunnel, suivit des deux autres. Il s'arrêta après quelques dizaines de mètre et prononça :

- Elarga excavatum !

Un tremblement commença à secouer le sol, transmettant une vibration qui se propageait jusque dans leur estomac. Les parois du tunnel semblèrent se fissurer et s'écartèrent d'un à deux mètres. Le goulet s'était considérablement élargi, afin de faciliter la fuite des élèves s'ils devaient battre en retraite.

- Bien joué Harry.

- Merci. Bon c'est une bonne chose de faite. Remontons voir ou en sont les autres.

* * *

Hermione revenait de l'infirmerie et pénétra dans la grande salle. Elle réprima un frisson à la vue de ce qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Les larges fenêtres avaient toutes été obstruées, quelques ouvertures laissées à des points stratégiques pour pouvoir surveiller l'ennemi, et la pièce était à présent plongée dans la pénombre. Le vent s'était levé à l'extérieur et provoquait un sifflement lugubre qui se répercutait contre les larges murs de pierre. Le plafond magique lui-même s'était assombri et luisait d'une sinistre lueur grise bleutée.

La jeune fille se frotta les bras, tentant de se réchauffer et se dirigea vers son professeur préféré, qui avait l'air d'une vieille femme sous l'inquiétude.

- Tout se passe comme prévu professeur ?

- Oui, nous avons presque terminé miss Granger. Nous devons à présent attendre ici que les autres également nous rejoignent.

La fin de la journée approchait à grand pas. Le soleil devait se coucher d'ici deux heures.

Quand soudain un terrible choc fit trembler tout le château…


	33. Chapter 33

**33**

Quand soudain un terrible choc fit trembler tout le château…

Les élèves poussèrent des cris, certaines filles se mettant à pleurer. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, paniquée. Drago, Harry et Neville n'étaient pas encore revenus.

Ron s'approcha d'elle, inquiet.

- Par Merlin, que se passe-t-il ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha d'une des grandes fenêtres et regarda par l'un des ouvertures pratiquées à travers les planches.

Ses grands yeux chocolat s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Les Mangemorts prenaient d'assaut l'école, deux géants tentant de forcer la grande porte

- Mais il ne fait pas nuit ! s'écria-t-elle, se tournant vers son professeur de métamorphose.

- Mon dieu ! Nous aurions du nous douter qu'il ne tiendrait pas parole.

A ce moment là, Harry, Neville et Drago arrivèrent en courant, essoufflés et noirs de poussière.

- Professeur, il faut nous préparer à nous battre, fit solennellement le Griffondor. Peut importe la décision que nous aurions prise, il nous aurait de tout façon massacrés.

Le professeur MacGonnagal s'avança et s'adressa à la foule environnante :

- Mes chers élèves, que Merlin vous garde. N'ayez aucune pitié, ils n'en auront aucune pour vous, n'hésitez pas à user de tous les sorts que vous connaissez.

Le château trembla sous un choc violent pour la seconde fois et tous se tournèrent vers la grande porte.

- Professeur ! s'écria Hermione. Il faut faire sortir tout le monde de la grande salle avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans le château !

- Miss Granger, vous n'y pensez pas.

- Je suis sérieuse professeur. S'ils entrent, ils vont nous coincer ici et nous n'aurons aucune chance d'en réchapper. Il faut nous éparpiller pour pouvoir les prendre par surprise.

- Vous avez raison !

Employant encore une fois le Sonorus, Minerva MacGonnagal intima à tout le monde de s'éparpiller dans le château. Tous se précipitèrent vers les grandes portes, et se disséminèrent partout, par petits groupes. La grande salle s'était vidée en quelques minutes, il ne restait que quelques Aurors, professeurs ainsi qu'Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville et Drago.

- Suivez-moi, fit Hermione d'un ton sans réplique et elle se mit à courir, suivie de ses amis.

- Attends ! fit Harry. Où est Ginny ?

- Elle est à l'infirmerie avec Madame Pomfresh, Luna et Lavande.

Ils la suivirent tous vers un couloir sombre, qui était situé non loin de la porte d'entrée du château. Elle donna trois petits coups de baguette dans une pierre biseautée et un passage secret s'ouvrit. Il n'était pas bien grand mais ils purent tous s'y tasser.

- C'est un passage qui mène à la classe de Rogue. Je l'ai découvert par hasard.

Drago jeta un œil sur le couloir, ils avaient une vue assez directe sur le hall d'entrée tout en étant parfaitement dissimulés.

- Hermione, tu es extraordinaire, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille et elle rougit de plaisir sous le compliment.

Ron fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire, conscient de la situation désastreuse dans laquelle ils étaient. Neville transpirait abondamment et son souffle se faisait rauque.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Neville, ça va aller, fit la jeune fille en posant une main qu'elle voulait rassurante sur son épaule.

Mais elle n'en menait pas large non plus. Cependant, elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de paniquer, étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière.

Un autre choc fit vibrer l'école et ils se tassèrent encore un peu plus dans la cavité. Puis les portes en bois massif explosèrent littéralement tandis que des dizaines de Mangemorts s'engouffraient à l'intérieur. Surpris par le calme qui régnait, ils se figèrent dans l'entrée. Les portes de la grande salle étaient ouvertes et ils virent qu'elle était vide. Un sentiment de malaise s'installa parmi eux et ils commencèrent à avancer prudemment. Ils se doutaient qu'il s'agissait d'un piège.

Quatre Mangemorts prirent le couloir dans lequel se trouvait le creux où s'étaient réfugiés nos amis.

Harry risqua un œil et reconnu McNair et Bellatrix Lestrange malgré leurs masques en argent, mais il ne connaissait pas les deux autres. Il sentit la colère monter en lui. La tension était palpable.

Les Mangemorts arrivaient à leur hauteur. Ils allaient devoir agir vite. A ce moment là, un hurlement retentit, glaçant les jeunes gens jusqu'au sang. Hermione reconnu la voix de Lavande et des larmes de colère lui vinrent aux yeux. Les Mangemorts, surpris, se retournèrent d'un seul bloc pour déterminer d'où venait le cri.

C'est ce moment que choisirent les cinq élèves pour surgir de leur cachette. Ils les bombardèrent de sort. Deux des partisans de Voldemort furent touchés par un stupefix et un maléfice de jambencoton, n'ayant pas eu le temps de réagir. Ils s'affalèrent sur le sol. Hermione se chargea de finir d'immobiliser le second. Puis ils prirent la fuite, poursuivis par les trois Mangemorts restants, évitant à grand peine les sorts impardonnables qu'ils leur jetaient.

La battaille faisait rage. Ils croisèrent bon nombre de leurs camarades qui se battaient à corps perdu. Des personnes appartenant aux deux camps étaient étendus par terre. Le château était illuminé d'éclairs.

McNair et Lestrange hurlaient derrière eux, suivis de près par leur acolyte. Drago se retourna brusquement et envoya un sort de bloclang sur Bellatrix qui ne pouvait plus prononcer de formules. Le temps que son compagnon annule l'effet du sort, les élèves avaient gagné du temps qui leur était précieux.

Continuant à courir, ils ameutaient tous les autres élèves à rejoindre le passage secret qui avait été dégagé. C'était maintenant une meute d'élèves qui couraient au même rythme vers les cachots de Poudlard, encadrés par les Aurors et les professeurs.

* * *

Ils s'engouffrèrent comme une vague dans le souterrain qu'avaient déblayés Harry et les autres, courant à perdre haleine. Les sorts ricochaient dangereusement sur les parois du tunnel. Harry et Drago se collèrent contre la parroi pour laisser passer les élèves qui les bousculaient sans les remarquer sous l'emprise de la terreur. Lorsqu'ils furent les derniers, ils aperçurent des dizaine de Mangemorts qui se précipitaient vers eux. Ils se regardèrent, et hochant la tête pour montrer qu'ils se comprenaient, ils lancèrent à l'unisson un sort qui fit s'écrouler le passage juste devant eux, blocant momentanément l'accès aux partisants de Voldemort.

Elèves et professeurs parvinrent à une vieille porte en bois vermoulu. Lupin la fit exploser et ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce sombre au sol de terre battue, remplie d'immenses tonneaux. Un escalier en bois se dressait au bout de cette espèce de cave. Ils l'empruntèrent et découvrirent avec stupeur qu'ils étaient à présent à l'intérieur de la Tête de Sanglier. Il faisait nuit à présent et la salle était presque vide. Le professeur MacGonnagal passa devant et s'avança à la rencontre du tenant du bar, haletante.

- Abelforth ! La guerre a été déclarée. Nous sommes poursuivis par les Mangemorts de Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Par Merlin ! Vite Minerva, suivez moi !

Le professeur fit signe à tous de les suivre. Ils lui emboitèrent les pas, tous se pressant tandis que les rares clients les observaient, ébahis.

Ils débouchèrent sur une allée sombre et puante, dont les pavés inégaux étaient à moitiés noyés dans des flaques d'eau croupie.

- Prenez cette ruelle jusqu'au bout, tournez à droite, et continuez tout droit. Vous arriverez non loin de la cabane hurlante. Vous pourrez fuir à travers champ ou vous cacher dans la forêt. Je vais tenter de les retenir un moment.

- Merci infiniment. Je vous en supplie, soyez prudents.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez ! vite !

* * *

Et ils disparurent dans les ombres de la nuit tandis que le barman poussait le verrou derrière eux et se préparait à l'affrontement...


	34. Chapter 34

**34**

Le bruit de leurs pas produisait une sorte de clapotis entêtant rythmant leur course éperdue. Ils parvinrent enfin au bout de cette longue ruelle qui ne leur aurait laissé aucune échappatoire s'ils avaient été encerclés. Ils apercevaient la sinistre silhouette de la cabane hurlante. Ils se mirent à découvert, avançant prudemment, la baguette levée, prêts à se défendre en cas d'attaque.

Hermione serrait convulsivement la main de Drago, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il lui jeta un regard rassurant.

Harry cherchait du regard Ginny, sans parvenir à la trouver dans la masse des élèves et professeurs.

Il paniquait, tournoyant sur lui-même pour que son regard embrasse toutes les personnes présentes autour de lui mais la seule chevelure flamboyante qu'il apercevait appartenait à Ron.

Puis il vit au loin Luna. Il se faufila tant bien que mal vers et la saisit par le poignet. Elle poussa un cri, surprise.

- Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Luna, où est Ginny ?

- Elle ne doit pas être loin, elle était avec nous dans le souterrain. Je suppose qu'elle a du rester avec madame Pomfresh.

- Merde !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je suis sure qu'elle va bien.

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et émit un grognement.

Il rejoint les autres et remarqua que la procession dépassait à présent la cabane hurlante. Derrière s'étendait des champs en lisière d'une sombre forêt.

Harry porta machinalement sa main à son front. Depuis que les Mangemorts avaient surgit de la forêt interdite, sa cicatrice le brulait légèrement, d'une manière lancinante, mais habitué, il n'y prêtait quasiment pas attention.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et Shacklebolt s'adressa à la cantonade :

- Nous allons traverser les champs et nous réfugier dans la forêt. Eparpillez vous sans trop vous éloigner et surtout cachez-vous. Ils sont plus nombreux que nous. La seule manière de les contrer est de les prendre par surprise. Maintenant, courrez !

La foule d'étudiants s'élança en direction des bois, baguette à la main, les hautes herbes leur fouettant les mollets. Les professeurs leur criaient de se dépêcher. 

Lorsque soudain, lorsqu'ils furent à mi chemin, les Mangemorts émergèrent de la forêt. Les élèves s'arrêtèrent net, certains se mettant à crier.

Drago prit la main d'Hermione et se faufila jusqu'à Lupin et Tonks qui semblaient au bord de la panique. Ils étaient à présent encerclés par les partisans de Voldemort et la seule issue qu'il leur restait était de se battre jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

Le combat recommença, encore plus violent et cruel. Les sorts fusaient. Les gens s'effondraient sur le sol, inertes. Les Mangemorts étaient plus nombreux mais tellement aveuglés par le désir de tous les éliminer qu'ils lançaient leur sorts à l'aveuglette sans toucher leur cible pour la plupart. Les élèves, canalisés par les Aurors et les professeurs visaient avec plus de précision et parvenaient à faire des victimes malgré le fait qu'ils soient submergés par leur nombre.

Harry avait enfin retrouvé Ginny et ils se battaient côte à côté, l'un défendant l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient en mauvaise posture, tout comme Hermione et Drago.

Soudain, un sort toucha Hermione qui s'écroula en poussant un cri. Drago se précipita auprès d'elle.

- Hermione ! Hermione ! Réponds-moi !

Elle remua faiblement et tenta de parler mais les mots refusaient de franchir ses lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ses joues rosies par l'effort et la violence de la bataille.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour discerner qui avait blessé celle qu'il aimait et il tressaillit, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'horreur.

Son père se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, goguenard, droit et fier, tel qu'il l'avait toujours été.

- Tu me déçois mon fils, je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais aussi bas.

- Votre avis m'importe peu, Père.

Il s'était relevé, et toisait son géniteur avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

- Tu as déshonoré ta famille ! Fricoter avec cette sang-de-bourbe !

- Vous n'avez toujours rien compris à ce que je peux voir.

- Je ne tolèrerai pas ton insolence Drago. Tu vas rejoindre les rangs du Lord.

- Jamais !

- Alors tu mourras.

- Finissons-en maintenant.

Les deux adversaires, le père et le fils se toisèrent. Lucius leva brusquement et jeta le sort du Doloris sur son fils qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Il se tordait de douleur sur le sol, le sang battant à ses tempes. Il luttait pour ne pas hurler, serrant les dents, contenant à grand peine des larmes de colère et de souffrance.

Lorsque son père leva le sortilège, il restant quelques instants pantelant, puis se releva à grand peine.

Ils se battaient avec rage, fureur. Chacun voulant écraser l'autre. Les forces du jeune homme s'épuisaient rapidement malgré sa résistance. Lucius Malefoy avait l'habitude des duels féroces qu'imposaient Voldemort à ses Mangemorts afin qu'ils soient entrainés à résister à n'importe quelles attaques. Malgré la longue entaille qui barrait sa joue, sa forme physique était impressionnante et Drago savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il ne pouvait cependant compter que sur lui-même les autres étant également aux prises avec les autres partisans du mage noir. Il voyait d'ailleurs ses amis tomber sous le coup des sorts. Et même si un certain nombre de Mangemorts avaient été foudroyés, ils restaient malgré tout bien plus nombreux.

Drago rampait sur la terre meuble de ce champ en friche, reprenant son souffle tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil celui qu'il appelait père. Il se releva encore une fois laborieusement.

Il était à bout de souffle, de forces. Il souffrait le martyre mais continuait à se battre pour elle, Hermione, pour ses nouvelles idées, pour ses nouveaux amis qui formaient à présent sa famille.

- Alors mon Fils, tu capitules ?

- Je ne suis plus votre fils, cracha le blond.

Le combat reprit avec encore plus d'acharnement. Drago crachait à présent du sang et ne tenait quasiment plus sur ses jambes. Après un Doloris particulièrement féroce, il ne put plus se relever. Des mèches blondes et poisseuses de sueur lui retombaient devant les yeux. Ses mains étaient écorchées à force de chuter. Et en croisant le regard aussi bleu que le sien de son père, il sut que son heure était venue.

Lucius leva sa baguette et un éclair vert foudroyant l'aveugla.

Il sentit des petites mains fraiches sur son visage mais n'osait ouvrir les yeux. Si c'était ça le paradis, l'avant-goût était plutôt agréable. Il savoura quelques instants ces caresses aussi légères qu'une plume puis entendit sa voix.

- Drago ! Drago ! Je t'en prie, réveille-toi ! Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie !

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux.

« Merlin, non, ils l'ont eue elle aussi » pensa-t-il, persuadé qu'elle l'avait rejoint au paradis des sorciers.

Il se sentit secoué et finalement se décida à entrouvrir les paupières.

Il fut frappé par le bruit et le chaos qui régnait. La bataille faisait toujours rage. Il se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes, ses yeux n'arrivant pas à accommoder.

- Oh Drago ! J'ai eu tellement peur !

Il sentit deux bras graciles l'entourer avec une douceur infinie. Il se recula légèrement, reconnaissant enfin Hermione.

Il la serra fort dans ses bras à son tour, des larmes de soulagement roulant sur ses joues diaphanes ternies par la poussière.

Elle l'aida à se relever et il eut un choc en découvrant le champ de ruines qu'était à présent le lieu du combat.

Son père gisait sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, mort.

- C'est toi ? souffla-t-il.

- Oui, je suis désolée.

- Ne le sois pas, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Il lui rendit son baiser aussi passionnément qu'il le pouvait.

- Ce n'est pas terminé, murmura-t-elle en le repoussant doucement.

- Nous devons aider les autres.

- Oui.

Et ils retournèrent au combat, Drago jetant un stupefix à un Mangemort qui s'apprêtait à lancer l'avada kedavra sur Neville qui lui tournait le dos.


	35. Chapter 35

**35**

Pendant ce temps, Harry luttait contre les forces du Lord. Il le cherchait instinctivement des yeux mais ne l'apercevait nulle part. Ginny se tenait à ses côté, ses cheveux roux collés sur son visage moite. Ses yeux flamboyaient et elle se défendait avec détermination, sang-froid et violence.

Harry la trouva magnifique, telle une amazone, lancée dans ce combat contre le mal, à corps perdu, aveugle au danger et aux risques qu'elle courrait.

Ils se retrouvèrent dos à dos, luttant avec l'énergie du désespoir, puisant leur force dans leur amour et dans l'espoir de l'avenir. Une longue estafilade courrait sur l'avant-bras de la jeune fille, le tee-shirt du brun était déchiré. Epuisés mais résolus, ils n'abandonneraient jamais, préférant mourir plutôt que de céder.

Ginny aperçut Dean s'écrouler sous l'impact d'un sortilège lancé par Bellatrix Lestrange et se lança à se poursuite. Elle savait que cette Mangemorte était dangereuse, qu'elle était la plus fidèle des partisans de Voldemort, aveuglément dévouée à son maître, cruelle et sadique, sans aucune pitié, prenant plaisir à torturer ses victimes et tenant ses connaissances du mage noir lui-même, mais elle savait également qu'elle était responsable de la folie des parents de Neville, de la mort de Sirius, le parrain d'Harry. Une bouffée de rage monta dans la poitrine et elle se jeta sur la Mangemorte qui lui tournait le dos. Elle la poussa violemment et elle s'écroula, face contre terre, sur le sol. Bellatrix Lestrange se releva prestement, et se retourna. Lorsqu'elle reconnu Ginny, elle découvrit ses dents parfaitement en un large sourire satisfait et pervers.

- Tiens, la petite Weasley ! Quel plaisir ça va être pour moi de te faire la peau !

- Tu peux toujours courir, vermine !

La jeune fille lança le premier sortilège qui manqua sa cible de peu, sonnant le début de ce duel. La fureur lui donnait la puissance nécessaire pour faire face à la guerrière du mage. Celle-ci était surentrainée, connaissant des sorts de magie noire que la rouquine n'aurait jamais imaginés.

Elle se retrouva d'ailleurs la tête en bas, suspendue par les pieds par un sortilège. Et c'est le fameux sort de l'expelliarmus qui la sauva. Le temps que Bellatrix récupère sa baguette, elle avait eu le temps de se libérer et était prête à se battre.

Les incantations s'enchainaient, quelques Mangemorts et élèves s'étaient arrêtés quelques instants pour observer ce duel hors du commun.

Elles tournaient en rond, face à face, toutes les deux défigurées par un rictus de haine. L'espace qu'elles occupaient pour ce combat était complètement dévasté, la terre était retournée, comme si elle venait d'être labourée. Les deux femmes étaient elles-mêmes dans un état pitoyable.

Ginny fit léviter une pierre qu'elle envoya vers la grande brune aux paupières tombantes et l'atteignit à la tête. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et de rage, se redressa, et toisa Ginny de sa haute taille. La jeune fille tressaillit légèrement. Elle était plutôt petite et frêle, malgré une jolie silhouette musclée par les entrainements de Quidditch. Cependant, l'autre était plus forte qu'elle et elle le savait.

Et soudain, elle se déchaina, ne laissant pas le temps à la rouquine de répliquer. La seule chose que pouvait faire la rousse était d'esquiver, au fur et à mesure qu'ils lui étaient lancés, les sorts.

Elle commença à s'essouffler, ses poumons la brulant, ses membres étaient douloureux et ses jambes tremblantes.

Elles s'étaient déplacées en se battant et à présent, Harry était hors de vue.

Soudain, en évitant le Doloris que lui jeta la femme, elle trébucha dans un dénivelé du sol, se tordit la cheville et s'écroula. Elle hurla de douleur. Elle voulu cependant se relever mais cela lui était impossible. La souffrance était à la limite du supportable, sa jambe ne pouvait plus supporter le poids de son corps. Elle s'était brisée la cheville. Des larmes de colère roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça » pensa-t-elle.

Lestrange s'approcha d'elle lentement, une lueur triomphante au fond de son regard sombre.

- Tu crois que tes parents auront les moyens de payer les frais d'enterrement ? lui demanda-t-elle en riant.

Ginny serra les poings, gardant la tête haute, refusant de mourir sans lui montrer qu'elle était fière et courageuse, voulant lui montrer que même si elle la tuait comme ça, quelqu'un d'autre viendrait après elle pour l'achever.

- Lâche !

- Comment ? sourcilla la partisante du Lord.

- J'ai dit « LÂCHE » !

Bellatrix Lestrange sembla enfler tant la brutalité qui émanait d'elle était féroce.

- Lâche ? répéta-t-elle. Je vais te montrer moi !

Elle leva sa baguette, tandis que Ginny se tenait bien droite, malgré le fait qu'elle fut assise au sol, le menton en avant prouvant sa détermination.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Son rugissement fit que tout le monde se tourna vers elle, Harry compris.

- NON ! hurla-t-il alors que la Mangemorte lançait le sort ultime sur celle qu'il aimait désespérément.

Mais à ce moment là, une silhouette passa dans le champ, et entrainée par sa vitesse, s'écroula un peu plus loin.

- NON ! hurla à son tour Ginny, suivit de près par Luna.

La personne avait pris de plein fouet le sort mortel qui était destiné à Ginny.

Bellatrix se mit à rire.

- Tiens, on pourra maintenant dire que j'ai eu toute la famille.

Son rire s'évanouit, son regard se figea. Elle resta un instant debout, un air étonné se peignant sur son visage dur, et vacillant sur ses jambe, elle s'effondra, sa tête cognant durement une pierre.

Elle venait d'être foudroyée par le sortilège impardonnable que lui avait lancé Luna.

Ginny se mit à ramper vers la silhouette couchée et immobile. Elle se mit à sangloter, ses épaules tremblant, serrant dans les siennes les mains du jeune homme inerte qui s'était sacrifié pour la sauver.

Luna s'écroula à côté d'elle en pleurant elle-aussi.

- Neville ! hoqueta-t-elle. Non ! Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi !

Elle le secouait sans ménagement, attendant en vain qu'il ouvre les yeux.

La rouquine passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et elles pleurèrent en chœur.

- Je suis désolée Luna, fit Ginny, toujours pleurant. C'est terminé.

Luna le serrait à présent contre son cœur en sanglotant, ne pouvant se résoudre à se détacher de lui.

Harry arriva à ce moment là, ayant réussi à se défaire d'un Mangemort encombrant.

Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il vit lequel de leurs compagnons les avait quittés. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il se contint, réprimant sa tristesse à grand peine. Par contre, il laissa libre court à la fureur qui gonflait dans son estomac. Il savait que c'est cette colère qui lui permettrai de vaincre et lui donnerai la force nécessaire.

Soudain, il entendit un énorme remue-ménage venant de derrière lui. Et se retournant, il vit arriver des dizaine d'Aurors, accompagnés par des créatures magiques pacifiques, venus pour leur prêter main forte, et menées par la personne qu'il avait reconnue comme étant le tenant de la Tête-de-Sanglier.

Les Mangemorts prirent la fuite vers la forêt et Harry en éprouva un immense soulagement teinté d'amertume. Il savait qu'il s'agissait seulement de Voldemort et lui, et que le combat final ne concernait plus qu'eux.

Il se baissa, passa son bras autour de la taille de sa bien-aimée pour l'aider à se relever. Elle lâcha Luna qui ne s'en rendit pas compte, brisée. Elle regarda autour d'eux et remarqua que les élèves étaient à présent légèrement plus nombreux que les Mangemorts. Ceux-ci avaient fui le lieu du combat et semblaient attendre quelque chose, tous postés à l'orée de la forêt.

Elle aperçut alors les Aurors qui étaient arrivés depuis peu, montant la garde dans le champ, postés entre les partisans du Mage Noir et les élèves.

Elle comprit ce que cela signifiait, mais n'osa pas le dire à voix haute. Elle s'accrocha plus fermement au cou d'Harry, qui semblait tendu. Il l'avait simplement serrée dans ses bras, sans un mot, et elle avait compris tout ce qu'il voulait dire dans ce simple geste, sans lui en demander plus.

Il la soutint jusqu'à la petite tente qui se tenait en bordure du champ de bataille. Madame Pomfresh l'avait montée d'un coup de baguette lorsque le combat avait débuté. Cet abri de fortune lui servait d'infirmerie et par une formule magique, ce tout petit cabanon de tissu était immense à l'intérieur et de nombreux blessés en occupaient les lits.

Lorsque l'infirmière les vit arriver, Ginny à cloche-pied, pendu au cou du survivant, elle se précipita vers eux.

- Mon petit, que s'est-il passé, fit-elle, affolée.

- Rien de grave, une simple fracture Madame.

- Installez-vous ici.

Elle la fit assoir sur un lit inoccupé, et regarda Harry.

- Jeune homme, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Il va falloir que vous la mainteniez.

Ginny eu un regard inquiet.

- Votre os a était cassé en deux, et les deux parties se sont encastrées l'un dans l'autre lorsque vous avez essayé de vous relever. Nous devons les séparer à nouveau pour pouvoir réparer tout ça.

- Bien.

- Monsieur Potter, vous allez la maintenir sous les aisselles. Voila, comme ça ! Il faut éviter au maximum qu'elle bouge.

L'infirmière, qui était largement réputée pour ses talents de médicomage, saisit le pied de Ginny d'une main, et sa jambe juste au dessus de la cheville brisée. Elle jeta un regard éloquent à Harry qui compris et raffermit sa prise. Elle tira d'un coup sec et le hurlement de la jeune fille résonna jusqu'au bout du village de Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

_**Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très gentil de ma part de stopper net comme ça. Ceci dit, j'espère que ça vous plait. Je tiens également à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissées et j'espère que vous continuerez car ça m'encourage énormément. Je vous embrasse tous.  
**_


	36. Chapter 36

**36**

Harry regardait sa bien-aimée d'un air inquiet. Elle semblait dormir à présent. La douleur avait été atroce et la jeune fille s'était évanouie.

- Elle va s'en remettre ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est une simple fracture mais c'est extrêmement douloureux. Mais rassurez-vous, ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

- Il souffla de soulagement, embrassa Ginny sur le front avec tendresse et sortit de la tente.

Le combat était arrêté et tout le monde en profitait pour souffler. Les Aurors montaient toujours la garde et les Mangemorts n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il aperçu le professeur MacGonnagal et se dirigea vers elle. Si les circonstances n'étaient pas aussi tragiques, il aurait pu en rire, car elle ne paraissait pas du tout être la même femme avec ses lunettes de travers, son chignon d'habitude si parfait complètement défait laissant de longs cheveux gris dévaler ses épaules. Tout d'un coup, malgré la ride d'inquiétude qui barrait son front, ses cernes et son air abattu, il lui donnait quinze ans de moins qu'en temps normal.

- Professeur ?

- Harry ! Je vous cherchais. Je me demandais où vous étiez.

- Excusez-moi. J'ai emmené Ginny à l'infirmerie.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien. Elle s'est fracturée la cheville.

- Heureusement que Pompom fait des miracles.

- Si seulement, fit Harry entre ses dents, pensant à Neville et d'autres camarades qui étaient tombés pendant la bataille.

- Professeur, une question me taraude, reprit Harry. Comment se fait-il que personne ne soit venu nous porter secours, ne serait-ce que des habitants de Pré-au-Lard ?

- D'après ce que m'ont dit les Aurors qui sont venus nous porter secours, Pré-au-Lard est vide. Il semblerait que tous les habitants aient été évacués par Vous-Savez-Qui et ses partisans.

- Mais nous n'avions aucun plan ! Comment aurait-il pu être au courant de nos manœuvres en si peu de temps ?

- Justement, nous soupçonnons qu'il y a un traitre parmi nous.

- Avec vous des doutes sur une personne en particulier ?

- Non, malheureusement. Mais je suppose que c'est la même personne qui a permis aux Mangemorts de pénétrer à l'intérieur du parc de Poudlard étant donné qu'il est impossible d'y transplaner.

Harry était pensif. Il ne pouvait imaginer que l'un des ses compagnons de guerre soit un traitre. Cependant, il savait au fond de lui qu'il était impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Ils avaient forcément eu besoin d'aide.

- Qu'attendons-nous à présent professeur ?

- Nous laissons un peu de temps à nos blessés pour récupérer, et nous attendons un signe de la part du seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils se sont repliés mais nous savons qu'ils ne comptent pas en rester là.

MacGonnagal le regarda d'un air triste. Elle savait ce qui attendait Harry. Il surprit son regard plein de compassion et il réprima un frisson. Ils savaient tous deux que la seule chose qu'ils attendaient, c'est que Voldemort se manifeste afin que le combat final commence et qu'enfin on sache qu'elle sera l'issue de cette guerre.

Cependant, le Lord ne daignait pas donner signe de vie et le brun trépignait sur place, soufflant dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. L'attente était le plus dur à supporter et ses nerfs étaient rudement mis à l'épreuve.

Il se promena au hasard et ses yeux s'embuèrent lorsqu'il aperçut l'endroit où tous les corps avaient été entreposés. Les corps de Dean et Neville étaient couchés l'un à côté de l'autre. Luna était toujours agenouillée près du cadavre de celui-ci et sanglotait à fendre l'âme.

Il s'approcha d'elle, s'installa à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle le dévisagea :

- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais.

- Il le savait Luna. Tu sais que Neville était un grand timide mais sache qu'il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments pour toi.

Elle s'effondra :

- J'ai tellement mal Harry. C'est horrible. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Je ne désire qu'une chose, le rejoindre.

- Luna, je sais à quel point c'est difficile mais il ne voudrait pas que tu baisses les bras.

Elle hocha sa jolie tête blonde, en larmes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Harry. Va voir si les autres vont bien.

- Tu en es sure ?

- Oui.

Il se leva. Il souffrait pour elle, pour lui, pour les autres. Neville faisait parti de ses amis. Ce petit brun au visage poupin était une personne tellement attachante. Il était difficile de ne pas l'aimer. Il avait tellement de souvenirs avec lui.

Il aperçut au loin Hermione et Drago, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il les observa quelques instants. Ils formaient un merveilleux couple et l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre transparaissait dans chacun de leurs gestes, de leurs regards. Ils étaient totalement complémentaires. Hermione était une personne calme et réfléchie qui savait tempérer le côté impulsif de Drago. Et inversement, Drago apportait à la vie d'Hermione ce grain de folie qui lui faisait tant de bien.

Harry s'approcha d'eux et la jeune fille lui sourit faiblement, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

- Comment va Ginny ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Elle dort. Elle s'est cassée la cheville. Et vous ?

- Ça va, fit Drago, laconiquement.

Il avait l'air épuisé.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant Harry ? fit Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'il va me falloir affronter Voldemort.

Son ton blasé inquiéta la jeune fille qui s'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire. Elle savait que cette lutte qu'il menait depuis sa naissance l'avait changé psychologiquement.

- De toute façon, il est temps que cette guerre se termine et je sens que le moment est venu, continua le jeune homme.

- Oui. Il est grand temps.

- Tiens, au fait, vous n'avez pas vu Ron par hasard ?

- Non, je pensais qu'il était avec toi.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis tout à l'heure. Il n'était pas non plus à l'infirmerie.

- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

Harry se détourna, il lui semblait qu'il y avait du mouvement du côté des Aurors.

- Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.

- On te suit, fit Drago.

Ils arrivèrent près des professeurs. Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones et MacGonnagal semblaient en grande discussion. Remus tenait à la main un parchemin froissé.

- Que se passe-t-il, questionna Harry en arrivant près d'eux.

Ils se regardèrent tous d'un air inquiet. Leur professeur de métamorphose hocha la tête en direction du loup-garou.

- Il a le droit de savoir Remus.

- De quoi parlez-vous à la fin ? s'énerva le jeune homme.

Hermione et Drago étaient restés en retrait mais écoutaient la conversation.

Lupin lui tendit le parchemin. Harry commença à le lire, et fronça les sourcils.

« _Vous avez bien combattu. Vous vous êtes défendu dignement. A présent, vous avez pu remarquer que mes Mangemorts sont bien plus entrainés et efficaces que vous, même s'il y a eu des pertes dans les deux camps._

_Si Harry Potter se livre de lui-même, je vous laisserai la vie sauve. C'est entre lui et moi. Vous avez une heure pour prendre une décision._

_Voldemort »_

Harry ne savait que dire. Il tendit en silence la lettre à ses deux amis qui se tenaient derrière lui. Hermione écarquilla les yeux et le saisit violemment par le bras.

- Harry ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Il te manipule, tu sais très bien que nous sommes supérieurs en nombre maintenant et que nous pouvons gagner.

- Hermione, souffla-t-il. Tu sais très bien que de toute façon, c'est à moi de l'affronter et à personne d'autre. Autant limiter les pertes.

- Non… murmura-t-elle. Tu risques beaucoup trop. Je ne veux pas te laisser aller à ta perte.

- Aie confiance en moi.

- J'ai confiance en toi Harry, continua-t-elle, des larmes de désespoir roulant sur ses joues pâles. Mais j'ai peur pour toi aussi.

- Je le sais Mione. Mais si je dois mourir, je te promets que je ne partirai pas seul.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle sanglota un long moment contre son épaule, tandis que les professeurs et les Aurors le regardaient d'un air gêné, ne sachant que dire. La décision lui appartenait.

Il la repoussa doucement et s'adressa d'une voix forte à l'assemblée.

- Ma décision est prise. J'accepte le marché de Voldemort. Il y a eu suffisamment de victimes. Je vais aller l'affronter, seul.

Il se tourna vers les Aurors :

- Restez sur vos gardes, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'a aucune parole.

Puis plus bas, à Drago :

- Prends soin d'elle… mon ami.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Le blond avait été touché par les dernières paroles du Survivant.

- Je te le promets.

Et Harry partit seul vers son destin, sans se retourner.


	37. Chapter 37

**37**

Il se dirigea d'un pas lent mais sûr vers la forêt. Un Mangemort se détacha du lot. Il sembla lui dire quelques mots et Harry lui emboita le pas. Et tandis que les autres Mangemorts continuaient de monter la garde, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

Ils parvinrent à une clairière sombre, seulement éclairée par un feu de camp qui crépitait au centre. Quelques tentes avaient été dressées, pour abriter les blessés et pour qu'ils puissent se reposer. D'autres partisans se tenaient là aussi mais Harry ne distinguait pas son ennemi de toujours.

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-il au Mangemort qui l'avait accompagné.

- Il n'est pas ici. Votre combat se déroulera ailleurs.

- Dans la forêt ?

- Oui.

L'homme était peu loquace mais cela ne dérangeait pas Harry. Il attendait, presque sereinement à présent.

Il fixait les flammes des yeux, plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Il voulait simplement mettre fin à ce massacre qui durait depuis tant d'années.

Il entendit des bruits de pas qui le firent sortir de sa rêverie et se retourna. Il eut un haut-le-cœur.

- Ron ? que fais-tu là ? Tu as été fait prisonnier ? s'écria-t-il.

Ron s'avança de quelques pas, lui lança un regard désolé et remonta lentement la manche de son pull. Et lorsqu'Harry vit apparaître la tête de mort dont un serpent sortait de la bouche, tatouée à l'intérieur de l'avant-bras de Ron, il lui sembla que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui, en même temps qu'il réalisait que ce n'était pas si illogique.

- Ron, murmura-t-il de nouveau, sans pouvoir ajouter autre chose.

- Je sais ce que tu penses de moi Harry.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

Ron haussa les épaules, comme si l'opinion de son ancien meilleur ami lui importait peu, et à l'aide d'un bâton, tisonna le feu qui se reflétait dans les pupilles du jeune homme.

- De toute façon, qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Je suis un Mangemort à présent et je ne regrette absolument pas mon choix. J'ai choisi ma voix, tout comme toi.

- Pourquoi ? fit Harry en vrillant ses yeux dans ceux de Ron.

- Pourquoi ? répéta le rouquin. POURQUOI ? Tu oses me poser cette question ? ça ne te semble pas évident ?

- Pas vraiment. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon meilleur ami. J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour toi. Je pensais que tu le savais.

Les Mangemorts présents observaient la scène sans broncher, curieux.

- Tu voix Harry, reprit Ron. Puisque tu tiens tant à le savoir, je vais t'expliquer les raisons de ma décision. Depuis que nous nous connaissons, tu as toujours été le survivant, le héros de l'histoire, le personnage principal. Tandis que moi, je n'ai toujours été que Ron, le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, roux, pauvre et maladroit. Toujours étouffé dans ton ombre.

- Tu étais jaloux ??

- Non, ce n'était pas de la jalousie. J'avais simplement envie que l'on me remarque, que l'on se rende compte que j'existais moi aussi et que peut-être j'avais contribué à certaines de tes victoires, que moi aussi j'étais quelqu'un de bien mais j'étais invisible et je ne recevais jamais la moindre considération.

- Mais je n'ai jamais nié l'aide que tu m'as apporté Ron ! Je ne t'ai jamais mis à l'écart ! Je sais très bien que je n'y serai jamais arrivé seul, sans ton aide et celle d'Hermione.

- Justement ! Parlons-en d'Hermione, s'énerva-t-il. C'est de sa faute, c'est elle qui a tout déclenché, mais tu l'as bien aidée.

- Arrête, tu étais jaloux et amer, simplement parce que tu détestes Malefoy et que tu ne supportes pas l'idée qu'il soit de notre côté et qu'Hermione l'aime comme toi tu voudrais qu'elle t'aime.

- Oui, justement. Il est arrivé comme ça, il s'est incrusté dans notre groupe comme s'il en avait toujours fait parti.

- Il pouvait nous aider !

- Hermione, ça faisait des années que je l'aimais, continua Ron comme si de rien n'était. Et l'autre salopard est arrivé et me l'a volée. Et elle a rien fait pour résister !

Harry commençait à sérieusement s'énerver.

- Et tu t'en étonnes, lança-t-il à son ancien meilleur ami d'un air goguenard. C'est forcément de sa faute s'il est plus courageux que toi. Lui au moins il a eu les couilles d'aller vers elle. Chose qu'apparemment tu n'as pas Ron. Parce peut-être que si tu avais agit d'une autre manière que de la regarder à longueur de journée avec ton air larmoyant, elle t'aurait enfin remarqué. Peut-être que si tu t'étais comporté en homme, elle t'aurait vu d'une autre façon.

- Oui bien sur, et toi tu as forcément pris son parti !

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu étais ridicule ! A pleurer sur ton sort comme d'habitude et incapable de te sortir les doigts du cul pour prouver que t'es un homme. Tu sais ce que tu es Ron ? Tu es un lâche. Tu préfère te réfugier dans le camp de la facilité. C'est tellement plus simple. Mais bien sur, c'est vrai que le camp de la justice, de l'amour et du pardon, ça aurait été trop te demander. Tu as toujours été un faible et j'aurai du me douter que tu nous aurais trahi.

Ron bouillonnait. Harry était tellement déçu et furieux, qu'il avait parlé sans réfléchir et surtout, il se fichait de ce que pouvait ressentir Ron : il les avait trahi sans aucun scrupule simplement par jalousie et ce n'était pas lui qui aurait à affronter le mage Noir.

- De toute façon, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu as changé de camp. Ce n'est pas toi qui aurais combattu Voldemort. Tu te serais caché derrière moi comme d'habitude et tu aurais regardé en tremblant. Tu m'étonnes qu'Hermione ne te regardait pas comme elle regarde Drago. Lui au moins, il a le courage de ses convictions. Sale traitre !

Harry venait de lui porter le coup fatal.

Ron sembla devenir comme fou et se jeta sur Harry, tentant de l'étrangler. Le brun lui décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui fit rouler le rouquin qui repassa à l'attaque.

Les Mangemorts les séparèrent rapidement, ne voulant pas qu'Harry soit amoché pour son combat avec le Lord.

Ron, maintenant par ses nouveaux collègues, lança un regard haineux à Harry.

- J'aurai bien aimé te tuer de mes mains mais je prendrai un immense plaisir à regarder mon nouveau maître le faire.

Et il disparu dans une des tentes qui avaient été dressées.

Les dernières paroles de Ron firent tressaillirent Harry qui regrettait déjà ce qu'il avait dit. Il s'en voulait, pensant qu'il avait à présent contribué à la descente aux enfers de son ancien ami, à tel point qu'il avait rejoint les forces ennemies.

Il entendit un Mangemort ricaner derrière lui et ce retourna. L'homme crasseux et barbu, le regardait en souriant.

- Qu'est ce que ça fait de perdre ses amis un par un ? et il éclata de rire.

Son rire s'étrangla rapidement lorsqu'Harry se jeta sur lui pour pointer sa baguette sur sa gorge.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? cracha-t-il.

- Nn-nn-non, bégaya l-autre en essayant de se dégager.

- Bien. Je suppose que tu sais que ton maitre estime qu'il est le seul à être digne de m'affronter et qu'il ne s'en formaliserait probablement pas si je t'achevais maintenant.

- Absolument Monsieur Potter, admit une voix froide et sifflante qui s'éleva dans l'air froid de la nuit.


	38. Chapter 38

**38**

Tout le monde avait regardé Harry s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. Il semblait sûr de lui mais résigné, comme si l'issue du combat n'avait finalement plus d'importance. Il fallait qu'il accomplisse son devoir.

Hermione, quant à elle, fulminait, tournant en rond comme un fauve en cage. Drago la regardait faire, désolé. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose mais rien n'aurait pu détourner Harry de son but.

Il se redressa et au moment où il s'apprêtait à la prendre dans ses bras afin de l'apaiser, une clameur se fit entendre. Il s'arrêta net, tendant l'oreille. Les professeurs semblaient aux abois. Il s'approcha afin d'avoir l'orée de la forêt en vue et se rendit compte que les Mangemorts se rapprochaient petit à petit. Ils attendaient probablement le signal afin de lancer une nouvelle attaque. Drago savait que c'était une mauvaise idée : Harry étant parti, les élèves étaient découragés, moins combatifs et seraient plus faciles à éliminer.

Et il fut ramené à la réalité par le bruit lancinant d'une corne de brume venant de la forêt.

Les Mangemorts prirent, encore une fois, d'assaut le camp des résistants, tandis que des hurlements diffus se mêlaient aux sifflements des sorts lancés.

* * *

Harry se retourna. Le Mage Noir se dressait devant lui, les fentes lui servant de narines crépitaient d'excitation à l'idée de se trouver face au survivant. Il était toujours tel que dans les souvenirs d'Harry : grand, le teint extrêmement pâle, presque olivâtre, un crâne chauve et pointu, une voix rauque et sifflante, enveloppé dans une immense cape noire de laquelle émergeaient de grandes mains aux longs doigts fins.

- Monsieur Potter, je suis ravi que vous nous ayez fait l'honneur de votre présence, commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, effectuant une petite révérence sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme.

- Le plaisir n'est pas forcément partagé mais il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour.

- Effectivement. Je vous invite à me suivre à l'écart afin que nous puissions régler notre petite affaire sans être interrompus.

- Vous pensez que je vais vous faire confiance ?

- Non, pas le moins du monde. Cependant, si j'avais voulu vous tendre un piège, mes Mangemorts se seraient chargés de vous mettre hors d'état de combattre et je n'aurai eu plus qu'à terminer le travail. Mais je voulais que nous combattions à égalité. Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment et bien que ma victoire soit assurée, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, je tenais malgré tout à ce que mon dernier combat avec le «Survivant » soit équitable.

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer. Il était étonné, mais pas rassuré par ce soudain excès d'équité.

Mais il entendit des hurlements. Il se retourna vivement vers Voldemort.

- C'était un piège !

- Pas pour vous mon ami. Mais cela ne vous concerne plus. Et si nous en finissions ?

- Très bien…

Il le suivit docilement, s'enfonçant à sa suite dans la forêt, ébranlé par la trahison se Ron, par son inquiétude pour les amis qui lui restaient et par le fait qu'il réalisait seulement que c'était le combat final qu'il allait mener.

* * *

Hermione fixa Drago d'un air apeuré. Que se passait-il encore ?

Drago l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua.

- Hermione, regarde moi !

Elle le fixait toujours sans comprendre.

- HERMIONE ! hurla-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux et sembla enfin le voir.

- Ecoute moi ma puce, il va falloir se battre.

- Encore ? fit-elle désespérée.

- Oui, ils remettent ça. Mais j'ai besoin de toi.

- Comment-ça ?

Elle semblait enfin reprendre pied dans la réalité.

- Je vais essayer de les contourner. Malgré ce bordel, fais ce que tu peux pour motiver et organiser les élèves, il faut simplement gagner du temps ?

- Gagner du temps pour quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, fit-il en s'éloignant, après lui avoir déposé un léger baiser sur le front.

- DRAGO ! Reviens ! Attends !

Mais il avait disparu, happé par la masse des élèves. Elle n'avait pas tout compris, se demandant où il comptait aller, ce qu'il comptait faire mais elle avait confiance en lui. Elle se retourna, baguette levée et lança le sort du sonorus :

- Vous tous ! Ecoutez-moi !

Surpris, élèves, professeurs et aurors se tournèrent vers elle.

- Nous devons combattre ! Nous devons gagner cette guerre coûte que coûte ! Vous croyez que c'est en baissant les bras que nous allons aider Harry ? Que croyez-vous qu'il dirait s'il vous voyait abandonner alors qu'il pensait aller à l'abattoir ?

Tout le monde baissa la tête à ses mots.

- Alors nous allons nous battre, nous allons gagner ! Nous allons les écraser et reprendre Poudlard, nous allons libérer le monde de la magie et celui des Moldus ! Nous allons venger Dumbledore et tous les autres qui ont aussi été victimes de Voldemort. Alors AUX ARMES !!

Son dernier cri résonna dans la foule et cette proclamation les avaient tous galvanisés.

Ils se mirent tous à courir vers les Mangemorts en hurlant les derniers mots de la jeune fille.

* * *

Drago avait réussi à échapper à la foule et sourit en entendant la harangue de sa bien-aimée. Il sentit une bouffée de fierté gonfler dans sa poitrine. Il se retourna une dernière fois, l'observa. Elle était si belle, son petit visage crispé par la détermination, elle se lançait dans le combat à corps perdu.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Et il repartit, contournant le lieu du combat qui faisait de nouveau rage. Il était sur à présent qu'ils pouvaient tous battre les Mangemorts, maintenant qu'ils étaient complètement remotivés par son Hermione. Mais à quoi cela servirait-il si Voldemort n'était pas vaincu ?

Drago avait pris sa décision : même si ce n'était pas son combat, sa destinée ni son devoir, il allait aider Harry à vaincre le mage noir, dut-il donner sa vie pour ça.

Il pénétra prudemment dans les sous-bois et avança lentement, ses avant-bras couverts de longues estafilades ensanglantées, dues aux buissons qui lui barraient la route.

Il arriva dans une petite clairière. Le ciel était illuminé par les sorts lancés de toutes parts et il aurait pu trouver ça beau si les circonstances n'étaient pas si dramatiques.

Il se retourna pour continuer sa route mais la vision qui s'offrit à lui, lui coupa le souffle et il tomba à genoux. Malgré lui, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues pâles. Il vomit longuement, la bile lui brulant les entrailles.

Il releva enfin la tête, le visage ravagé.

Luna se balançait lentement au bout d'une corde, son doux visage encadré par de longs cheveux blonds ayant pris une teinte bleutée.


	39. Chapter 39

**39**

Drago décrocha la jeune fille avec délicatesse et l'allongea dans l'herbe humide de rosée. Il ferma ses yeux révulsés, lissa sa robe, et prit par un soudain élan de tendresse, déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je te vengerai, chuchota-t-il. Je vous vengerai tous.

Et il reprit sa marche vers le combat final.

* * *

Harry suivait Voldemort, sa baguette baissée. Lui aussi tenait à ce que le combat soit équitable et les règles respectées, même si on ne pouvait pas dire que le mage noir les avaient toujours honorées jusqu'ici.

Ils parvinrent enfin dans une vaste clairière suffisamment éloignée pour qu'ils n'entendent quasiment plus les cris du combat qui se déroulait entre les résistants et les partisans du lord.

- Voici notre « arène » si je puis dire. Cela vous convient-il Monsieur Potter, demanda Voldemort.

- N'importe quel lieu aurait fait l'affaire.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, finissons-en.

Ils se saluèrent sans se quitter des yeux, dans une légère révérence.

Le mage noir fut le premier à lancer un sort, qu'Harry évita sans mal. L'adrénaline et l'attente de ce combat lui procuraient l'énergie nécessaire. Il riposta sans parvenir à attendre Voldemort.

Les sortilèges traversaient la clairière dans des éclats multicolores qui enflammaient le ciel.

Drago leva la tête, décelant les lueurs des sorts lancés et il sut que tout avait commencé. Il accéléra le pas, se faufilant au travers des bruissons, déchirant sa cape, laissant de longues griffures ensanglantées sur ses bras. Le Lord devait tomber ce soir, dut-il y laisser la vie. Il le voulait pour lui, pour Hermione, pour tous ceux qui étaient morts pour un monde meilleur.

Il parvint enfin sur le lieu du combat et la scène qui s'étendait sous ses yeux le laissa bouche bée.

Harry et Voldemort combattaient avec acharnement, tous les deux dans un état lamentable. La clairière qui autrefois était jolie et paisible était complètement dévastée.

Le jeune homme brun saignait du nez, ses yeux étaient rouges et sa cape en lambeaux. Sa main était si crispée sur sa baguette que ses jointures étaient blanches. Ses joues étaient maculées de sang et de terre mais son regard luisait sous la détermination qui l'habitait.

Le mage noir, quant à lui, n'était pas en meilleur était. Son teint était verdâtre, ses vêtements également tailladés, une balafre lui ornait disgracieusement la joue, et du sang en coulait jusque dans son cou squelettique. La colère déformait ses traits et on pouvait lire dans ses yeux le désir qu'il avait d'abattre le survivant après ses multiples tentatives échouées.

Mais le plus surprenant était qu'ils flottaient tous les deux à environ un mètre du sol, nimbés par une aura rouge pour le mage, et verte pour Harry.

Drago s'avança à découvert, ce qui stoppa net le combat entre les deux ennemis jurés, qui rejoignirent instantanément le sol, sans paraitre le remarquer.

- Tiens donc, notre gentil petit traitre vient nous rendre visite, fit Voldemort d'un ton doucereux.

- Ne reste pas là Drago, fit Harry sèchement.

- Non, je ne partirai pas. Il doit mourir.

- Je ne me permettrai pas de dire que ce n'est pas équitable, fit le mage. De toute façon, mon pouvoir est bien supérieur aux vôtres réunis. Joignez-vous donc à nous mon cher Malefoy. Je prendrai un immense plaisir à vous achever.

Le blond tressaillit sous la fureur qui l'envahissait.

Il se plaça aux côtés d'Harry qui le jaugea d'un air inquiet. Le combat ne devait engager que lui, il devait être le seul à risquer de mourir pour que les autres survivent.

Drago lui tendit la main en signe d'encouragement. Harry s'en saisit et eut un sursaut tandis qu'une brève décharge électrique le traversait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

- Que…

« Chut ! »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Drago ouvrit brièvement la main et Harry distingua l'éclat d'une pierre de couleur verte.

« C'est une pierre que j'avais volé à mon père. Ça nous permettra de communiquer par la pensée, tu n'as pas besoin de parler pour me répondre. »

- Qu'est ce que vous faites tous les deux ? les interrompit Voldemort.

- Nous sommes prêts, répondit Drago.

Et la bataille finale reprit son cours.

La violence faisait rage, bien plus depuis que Drago y était à présent intégré.

Voldemort semblait commencer à faiblir, mais bien moins que les deux garçons. On avait l'impression qu'il avait deux baguettes tellement sa vitesse d'incantation était spectaculaire.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient essoufflés, ayant de plus de plus de mal à combiner le lancement des sortilèges avec leur propre protection.

* * *

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Drago lui avait dit qu'il allait contourner le combat. Elle pensait que c'était pour prendre les Mangemorts à revers mais elle ne le voyait pas parmi la foule qui combattait. Elle s'inquiétait réellement et commença à paniquer. Elle tourna sur elle-même, fouillant du regard la zone du combat. Puis levant les yeux, elle aperçut de violentes lueurs qui venaient de la forêt et compris que le combat final avait débuté et que Drago y était aussi.

* * *

Malgré leur épuisement, nos deux héros parvenaient à garder à distance le mage. Le nouveau pouvoir que leur avait transmis la pierre de Drago les aidaient énormément, leur permettant de combiner leurs sorts, de se protéger l'un l'autre, de prendre le relais lorsqu'un des deux était sur le point de flancher.

Soudain, l'un des sorts de Voldemort atteignit Drago de plein fouet, qui fut projeté à l'autre bout de la clairière. Il cria sous le choc et resta allongé sur le sol retourné pendant 20 bonnes secondes.

Le Lord éclata de rire.

A ce moment là, une forme jaillit de la forêt telle une fusée et se jeta sur lui. Il bascula sur le sol, s'écroulant.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait. Le lord formait une masse noire sur le sol, qui semblait se débattre avec quelque chose.

Il s'approcha doucement, croyant à un piège, et voyant du coin de l'œil Drago se relever également et se diriger dans la même direction que lui.

Des râles se dégageaient du tas de tissus enrobant le mage. Quand soudain, il se releva, tenant à bout de bras…

- Hermione ! cria Drago en se précipitant vers eux.

La jeune fille trépignait de rage et lança sa jambe en avant. Son pied atteignit le menton du Lord qui poussa un gémissement.

- Sale petite…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se jetait de nouveau sur lui. Elle n'avait pas entendu Drago et le croyait mort sous la violence du choc.

Les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent à leur tour sur le mage et se battaient à la mode humaine, se servant de leurs poings, de leurs pieds et même de leurs dents.

Ils furent tous projetés au loin par le Lord lorsque celui-ci se releva prestement d'un coup. Ils étaient sonnés et le mage leva bien haut sa baguette, s'apprêtant à jeter le sort mortel sur Harry, ce qui aurait mis fin au combat et lui en attribuerait la victoire.

A ce moment là, une immense clameur se fit entendre, venant de la forêt. Voldemort se figea, se demanda ce que cela pouvait-il être. Puis il sourit mesquinement :

- On dirait que mes Mangemorts viennent me rejoindre.

Il se tourna vers le bruit de foule qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent, la peur au ventre.

Le mage maléfique hoqueta bruyamment : c'était une masse énorme d'élèves, de professeurs et de sorciers qui venaient de déboucher à l'orée de la forêt et qui se jetèrent sur lui d'un seul mouvement.

Les Mangemorts avaient été vaincus et ils venaient tous secourir les trois élèves qui tentaient de mettre fin au règne du plus puissant des mages noirs, toutes époques confondues.

Voldemort se retrouva tiraillé de toutes parts par des sorciers plus furieux les uns que les autres. Alors, Hermione, Drago et Harry se jetèrent en même temps dans la masse en mouvement et lorsqu'ils parvinrent au centre, ils lancèrent en même temps le sort impardonnable qui atteignit Voldemort si violemment qu'il ne se sentit même pas mourir.


	40. Chapter 40

**40**

La chute du mage ne provoqua pas l'allégresse qu'ils avaient prévue. Tout le monde revenait au camp la tête baissé, emplis de tristesse à la pensée des êtres chers disparus.

Le corps du lord avait été emballé dans quelques capes et était trainé sur le sol par les professeurs comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire paquet.

Drago tenait Hermione par la main, qui tenait celle d'Harry. Ils suivaient le mouvement, comme hébétés, ne réalisant pas vraiment leur victoire sur le monde de la nuit et de la mort.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au camp des blessés, de nombreux élèves se mirent à courir vers eux, hurlant leur joie. Harry fut attrapé et porté à bout de bras. Et tout le monde s'agenouilla devant lui, leurs yeux brillants de larmes de bonheur levés vers le survivant.

Il leva les mains, demandant le silence, qui s'installa.

- Mes amis, Voldemort est enfin tombé.

Pour la première fois, personne ne tressaillit à l'évocation de ce nom maudit.

- Mais je n'étais pas seul. Je n'aurais pas pu y parvenir sans Drago, Hermione, et vous tous. Nous sommes tous vainqueurs !

Hermione et son petit ami subirent le même traitement qu'Harry, tandis qu'on les soulevait du sol et des hurlements de joie se firent entendre.

Il sourit, réalisant enfin sa victoire et se débattit pour redescendre et rejoindre Ginny.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la tente, elle semblait si inquiète qu'il en eut un pincement au cœur.

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle comprit et sourit. Il la serra si fort dans ses bras qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Et ces simples mots lui firent comprendre toute sa peur, son amour. Il lui répondit sur le même ton.

Ils entendaient les autres à l'extérieur qui exprimaient le plus bruyamment possible leur joie.

* * *

Drago et Hermione réussirent enfin à s'échapper et s'éloignèrent de la foule bruyante. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver un peu seuls. Ils auraient largement le temps de fêter leur victoire, toute la vie en fait.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt qui ne dégageait plus aucune menace à présent, les Mangemorts restant ayant pris la fuite.

Une fois qu'ils furent un peu plus isolés, Hermione se jeta au cou du jeune homme, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- J'ai eu tellement peur, hoqueta-t-elle contre lui.

- Je le sais ma puce, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Moi aussi j'ai eu peur. Mais nous sommes vivants, tous les deux et c'est la seule chose qui compte. Nous sommes ensemble et nous allons enfin pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre.

Elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes.

- Je t'aime Drago.

- Je t'aime aussi. Et…

Il sembla hésiter.

Elle le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

- Je veux faire ma vie avec toi Hermione.

Il avait baissé les yeux en disant cela, comme s'il était gêné.

- Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme, je veux que tu deviennes la mère de mes enfants lorsque l'on aura terminé nos études. Je sais qu'on est jeunes et je comprendrai si tu n'es pas d'accord et que tu penses que je m'emballe trop vite mais…

Elle pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Oui, chuchota-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

- Quoi ?

- Moi aussi je veux tout ça avec toi.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur, fou de bonheur.

* * *

Caché à l'abri des sous-bois, quelqu'un observait la scène. Il renifla d'un air méprisant, le visage déformé par le dégout qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune couple.

Puis il se mit à pleurer.

Il recula pour se mettre complètement hors de vue et pointa sa baguette sur son cœur.

Il s'effondra lourdement lorsque le sort fit imploser son organe vital.

* * *

Hermione et Drago aperçurent la vive lumière verte qui irradia de la forêt.

Ils sursautèrent et le jeune homme se plaça devant sa bien-aimée pour la protéger. Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux de l'endroit d'où semblait provenir la déflagration lumineuse. La forêt était replongée dans les ténèbres mais une persistance rétinienne continuait à les éblouir.

Ils avançaient à tâtons, l'un derrière l'autre, Drago tenant la main d'Hermione, sa baguette pointée devant lui.

Elle tomba à genoux en découvrant le cadavre de son ancien ami.

- Ron… fit-elle. Par Merlin, que s'est-il passé ?

Drago souleva le cadavre du jeune homme et ils retournèrent au camp.

Lorsqu'Harry les vit arriver, son cœur se serra. Hermione lui raconta le peu qu'ils avaient vu et il comprit tout de suite. Il les entraina à l'écart.

- Ecoutez, ce que je vais vous dire doit rester entre nous. Lorsque je suis allé rejoindre Voldemort, Ron était là-bas.

- Ils l'avaient fait prisonnier ? Ils se sont vengés sur lui avant de disparaitre alors ! Les salauds ! cria Hermione.

- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

Le brun souleva la manche de Ron et ils écarquillèrent les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

Ils ne savaient que dire.

- Je pense que personne n'a besoin de le savoir, ne serait-ce que pour sa famille.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

La page était tournée, ça ne servait à rien de revenir là-dessus. Ils oublieraient le jeune rouquin que sa jalousie maladive avait fini par tuer.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, à Poudlard.

Dans deux jours, l'année scolaire serait terminée.

Trois adolescents discutaient autour d'un feu de cheminée. Il faisait nuit noire et la fenêtre était ouverte pour laisser entrée un peu de fraicheur en ce mois de juin étouffant.

Les maisons étaient amies et même si elles n'avaient pas été abolies, c'était tout comme. Les élèves avaient libre accès aux différentes salles communes.

C'est pourquoi, Harry, Ginny, Drago et Hermione se rejoignaient tous les soirs dans la salle commune des Griffondors pour de longues discutions sur la bataille finale. Ils ne se lassaient pas de ressasser cet évènement.

- Dis moi Harry, commença Drago, je me suis toujours demandé depuis ce soir là. Quand je suis arrivé et que vous combattiez, vous étiez tous les deux à un mettre du sol. Ce qui m'a intrigué, c'est qu'une lumière rouge l'entourait alors que toi, tu étais nimbé d'une lumière verte. Comment expliques-tu ça ?

Harry se pencha légèrement en avant, l'air concentré.

- Dumbledore m'a toujours dit que lorsque Voldemort a essayé de me tuer quand je n'étais qu'un nourrisson, un lien s'était créé entre nous. Et je pense que ce lien a été accentué du fait que c'était le combat final. Du coup, je pense que nos forces et nos pouvoirs se sont mêlés. Et puis, le choixpeau avait longuement hésité lorsqu'on a été dispatchés dans nos maisons la première année : il se demandait si je n'aurais pas dû aller à Serpentard. Enfin, il n'empêche que je pense que jamais je n'aurais pu le battre si tu n'étais pas intervenu.

- On formait une équipe. C'était normal.

- Non justement, peu de gens auraient réagis comme toi. Tu as fait preuve de courage. Bref, en fait je voulais te dire merci car c'est grâce à toi si nous avons gagné.

Drago rougit légèrement et se mit à rire.

- Et n'oublions pas l'incroyable courage de ma petite lionne.

Tous éclatèrent de rire au souvenir de la jeune fille se jetant sur Voldemort, ce qui, en fin de compte, était plus de l'inconscience qu'autre chose.

* * *

Drago et Hermione marchaient lentement, main dans la main, pour rejoindre leur propre salle commune.

La jeune fille était bien silencieuse.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ma puce ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Non, rien.

- Il hocha la tête, sentant que quelque chose la perturbait mais ne voulant pas la brusquer.

- Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers lui.

- En fait, si. Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler.

Il la regarda, l'encourageant du regard, mais se sentant trembler. Il avait tellement peur qu'elle l'abandonne que la moindre de ses sautes d'humeur le terrorisait. Mais il conservait son caractère arrogant, ne voulant le lui montrer pour rien au monde.

- Drago, commença-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir…

- Tu veux me quitter ? fit-il abruptement, craignant de voir ses doutes se confirmer.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite.

- Non ! c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Bien sur que non.

- Pourquoi penses-tu ça alors ?

- Pour rien.

- Si ! Dis-moi ! Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose.

- Non, ce n'est rien, c'est juste que j'ai peur de te perdre.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te quitterai alors que je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

- Moi aussi Hermione.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, immensément soulagé.

- Alors, que voulais-tu me dire ?

Elle observa longuement le bout de ses chaussures.

- Je suis enceinte.

Elle releva la tête. Il semblait tomber des nues.

- Enceinte ? répéta-t-il bêtement.

- Oui.

- Un bébé ?

- Oui.

Il se ressaisit et la serra fort contre lui.

- Viens.

Il lui prit la main et la conduisit à la salle commune dans laquelle les flammes dans l'âtre dansaient joyeusement.

- Qu'en penses-tu, lui demanda-t-elle.

- J'en suis très heureux ! Mais ta décision sera la mienne ma puce.

- Oh.

- Tu croyais que je le prendrai mal ?

- Non mais c'est une complication.

- Ce n'est pas une complication, c'est un heureux évènement. Ce n'est pas un enfant qui nous empêchera de finir nos études ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et toi, que veux-tu faire ?

- J'aimerai le garder. Je crois que je ne pourrai pas avorter alors qu'il est de toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée Drago. Et ce bébé, c'est un morceau de nous deux, le symbole de notre amour.

- Toi aussi tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Et je serai très heureux d'être papa.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

- En fait ça tombe bien. Je voulais également te parler de quelque chose.

Il se mit à genoux devant elle et ouvrit un petit coffret noir, en cuir. Une magnifique bague sertie d'une petite émeraude brillait dans cet écrin.

- Voudrais-tu devenir ma femme, Hermione ?

Epoustouflée, les mots restèrent un moment coincés dans sa gorge.

- Oui, finit-elle par souffler. Oh oui ! bien sur !

Elle se jeta à son cou et ils roulèrent sur le sol en s'embrassant. Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Doucement ! Tu es fragile maintenant ! lui dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Elle lécha sensuellement ses lèvres et murmura à son oreille :

- Il faut donc que tu t'occupes de moi.

Ils vécurent une de leurs plus belles nuits, portés par leur bonheur et leur amour.

........................................................................................................ FIN .............................................................................................................................................

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici la fin de mon histoire. J'espère que celle-ci vous aura plus autant que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. Peut-être que cetains passages vous ont semblés un peu "cucu" mais mon seul but était de vous faire rêver.

J'espère que j'ai réussi. Je vous embrasse tous(tes). Je vous remercie encore pour toutes ces reviews qui m'ont énormément encouragée.

J'ai une autre fanfic en cours et je pense que je ne tarderai pas à la mettre en ligne. Donc si ça vous interresse, n'hésitez pas.

Gros bisous.

Caro.


End file.
